L'EscortBoy
by Takenya
Summary: Jacob Black est en pleine procédure de divorce et décide d'engager un escort-boy, qui devra séduire et faire succomber sa future ex-femme afin de simuler un adultère qui permettra à l'indien de rafler le plus d'argent possible à son épouse. E/B, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chansons du Chapitre 1 : The Big Bang by Rock Mafia - Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People

_"**Escort** **boy** désigne, en anglais, un service d'accompagnement individuel personnalisé (Escort pour cavalier et boy pour homme). Dans certains pays le terme de "Gigolo" est souvent associé au terme "escort boy" alors que cependant, une légère nuance peut les différencier : le sexe. En effet, seulement une rencontre sur trois entre la cliente et l'escort boy se termine par du sexe, alors que le concept de gigolo reprend l'envie de partager une relation sexuelle entre les deux partenaires, et ce, depuis le début. _

_Dans le cas de l'escort boy, l'accompagnement peut se faire par exemple au cours de soirées ou pour tenir compagnie à une personne esseulée. Il peut aussi s'agir d'un service de sécurité. Il arrive fréquemment qu'une confusion soit faite avec un service de prostitution de luxe : il est vrai que c'est une demande qui existe et qui se pratique. La confusion vient d'une méconnaissance (souvent sciemment entretenue) du terme anglais _escort_ qui signifie _accompagner_ et rien d'autre. Il existe des services d'escorte en tous genres. Le plus triste étant la connotation péjorative du terme "escort boy" associé à son activité, alors que ils satisfont des milliers de femmes chaque jour. C'est pourquoi, il s'agit essentiellement de jouer un rôle d'accompagnateur, d'ami, d'amant, pendant une courte durée déterminée (soirée, journée, week-ends…) pour satisfaire le/la client(e)."_ - Wikipédia est un de mes plus grands amis. ;)

* * *

><p>Un des nombreux taxis de la ville se gara finalement en face de l'hôtel luxueux, alors qu'un homme à la carrure imposante et au regard d'acier en sortit, après avoir jeté négligemment une petite liasse de billets à l'avant de la voiture.<p>

Il épousseta rapidement la veste de son costume et réajusta le col de sa chemise, avant de se diriger d'une démarche assurée vers l'entrée du bâtiment, où un jeune garçon se précipita pour tenir la porte ouverte au futur client, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Les oeuvres d'art et la splendeur des lieux laissèrent, eux aussi, Jacob Black complètement indifférent, alors qu'il préférait se rendre directement au café de l'hôtel pour attendre son rendez-vous.

Il alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être aperçu par une de ses connaissances, ou pire par une des connaissances de sa future ex-femme, tandis qu'une serveuse au sourire commercial se posta en face de lui et lui tendit la carte, après lui avoir lancé un chaleureux « Bienvenue parmi nous, Monsieur ».

Il n'adressa qu'un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, tout en attrapant le menu qui lui était tendu, pour finalement commander un whisky accompagné d'un verre d'eau.

Une légère part de lui craignait que son potentiel employé n'honore pas sa parole et ne se rende pas à leur entretien, ou encore qu'il refuse son offre, et Jacob Black avait indéniablement besoin de quelque chose de fort pour faire face à un possible refus à sa proposition audacieuse.

Il fit craquer discrètement ses doigts et inspira à plusieurs reprises profondément, comme pour se calmer, au même moment où un jeune homme entrait dans le hall du prestigieux hôtel.

Ce dernier passa une main presque nerveuse dans sa tignasse savamment désordonnée et se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi était-il venu à ce rendez-vous. Après tout, il n'était définitivement pas attiré ou intéressé par la gente masculine et son interlocuteur, qui ne lui semblait absolument pas cordial, voir à la limite de la politesse, n'avait même pas pris la peine de passer par l'agence dont il faisait parti.

Alors pourquoi Diable avoir accepté cet entretien ?

La curiosité. Et cette constatation le fit souffler d'exaspération contre lui-même et toutes les questions sans réponses qui semblaient harceler son esprit.

Monsieur Black avait été bien trop énigmatique à son goût, refusant de répondre clairement à n'importe quelle de ses questions, mais insistant fortement sur le fait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait et que toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin étaient à la clef de ce rendez-vous.

Il aperçut une femme d'un certain âge qui ne se privait pas de lorgner discrètement, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle devait espérer, sur son physique et plus particulièrement sur son postérieur, qui était parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon noir.

Le regard envieux de l'inconnue lui arracha une légère grimace de dégoût, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et se dirige vers l'entrée du café de l'hôtel, où une jeune serveuse lui désigna un homme typé indien, lorsqu'il lui donna le nom de son potentiel client.

Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement l'arrivée d'Edward Cullen et l'observa avancer dans sa direction, ainsi que la réaction de certaines femmes qui se retournaient sur son passage.

Il marmonna pour lui-même un « Parfait. », tout en arborant un sourire satisfait, avant de se lever et de tendre une main au jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

« Monsieur Cullen, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, » déclara-t-il tandis que l'interloqué s'exécutait, après avoir serré rapidement la main tendue, et ôta sa veste en cuir. Il passa une nouvelle fois une main rapidement dans ses cheveux, tira sur le col de sa chemise blanche pour le remettre en place et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Jacob Black regarda quelques instants le blouson du jeune homme en face de lui, qui contrastait assez avec le côté classique du reste de sa tenue et pensa avec satisfaction que ce style vestimentaire plairait énormément à Isabella.

« En tout premier lieu, » commença l'indien, « je tenais à vous remercier d'être venu. J'ai bien ressenti votre réticence à l'idée de me rencontrer pour une possible entente entre nous et je suis heureux que vous ayez tenu votre engagement.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole, » répliqua le concerné, faisant ainsi sourire Black, qui hocha légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

« Mais, comme j'ai pu vous le répéter durant notre conversation téléphonique, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous pouvez penser. »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de la serveuse, qui posa délicatement les deux verres de whisky et d'eau en face de son client, pour finalement se tourner vers Edward Cullen et lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

« Hum. Un café serait bien, merci, » lui répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire poli, avant de reporter son attention sur l'indien, qui attendit le départ de la jeune femme pour continuer.

« En effet, vos services ne me concerneraient pas... Ou du moins, ni directement, ni officiellement. » Cette remarque fit légèrement froncer les sourcils du jeune homme, qui était complètement perdu et Black inspira profondément, pour finalement sortir d'une traite : « Je suis en instance de divorce avec ma future ex-femme. » Un flash de compréhension traversa le visage de Cullen, avant qu'il ne refronce à nouveau les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

« Et comment suis-je censé vous être utile ? Je veux dire... Je ne suis qu'un escort-boy. » Son ton était hésitant, mais une pointe de curiosité était présente dans sa voix et cette constatation rassura quelque peu l'indien, qui se cala correctement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Contrairement aux apparences, Jacob Black était extrêmement nerveux et mal à l'aise en cet instant et se battait intérieurement pour garder cette attitude décontractée et presque indifférente à la situation.

« Voyez-vous Monsieur Cullen, si je ne vous ai pas contacté par le biais de votre agence n'est pas anodin, » déclara-t-il calmement.

Edward fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuyant son menton contre ses poings refermés, alors qu'il essayait vainement de comprendre où l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui voulait en venir.

« Que voulez-v...

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer les circonstances qui m'ont poussées à faire appel à vos services, avant que vous ne posiez toutes vos questions, » le coupa Black, avant de reprendre : « Je suis certain que je répondrai à un grand nombre d'entre elles dans les minutes qui suivent. »

L'escort-boy haussa un sourcil, mais finit par hocher légèrement la tête et laissa l'indien continuer.

« Comme j'ai pu le dire précédemment, je suis en pleine procédure de divorce avec ma conjointe et bien que nous voulions tout deux mettre fin à notre mariage, le contrat prénuptial que nous avons signé quelques jours avant notre union m'empêche d'obtenir ce que je souhaite de cette future séparation. »

Cette nouvelle fit légèrement grimacer Cullen, qui avait toujours trouvé l'idée du contrat prénuptial stupide et quelque peu morbide. Penser au divorce, avant même d'être marié. Cette idée le dépassait et, quelque part, le révoltait.

« Ma femme vient d'une famille des plus aisées, dirons-nous, et son avocat, qui est aussi un de ses amis les plus proches, lui a fortement recommandé de mettre en place cet accord, au cas-où notre mariage échouait, » continua Black, qui n'avait pas remarqué la grimace que le jeune homme en face de lui avait affiché. Son ton était devenu fielleux dès qu'il avait mentionné l'avocat et Edward comprit facilement que son potentiel client avait une certaine rancoeur envers cet homme.

« Et c'est ce contrat prénuptial qui me pose problème, Monsieur Cullen, » reprit l'indien, après un léger instant. « Je viens, certes, aussi d'un milieu favorisé, mais ma fortune n'est rien comparée à celle de la famille de mon épouse ; c'est pourquoi il est hors de question que je ne rafle pas quelques millions de dollars à l'issue de notre divorce. »

La serveuse revint avec le café qu'avait commandé le jeune homme, interrompant ainsi une nouvelle fois Black, et posa rapidement la tasse sur la table en face de lui, avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Edward avait affiché un léger sourire en coin, presque moqueur à la réplique de Jacob : 'quelques millions de dollars' - rien que ça... Et l'indien avait bien remarqué, cette fois-ci, le sourire de Cullen mais préféra l'ignorer et continuer.

« Mais ce contrat stipule clairement qu'en cas de séparation, les deux partis doivent se partager leurs biens communs et qu'aucun d'eux ne... comment dire ? touchera une indemnité financière ? Enfin, que ni moi, ni ma conjointe ne devra verser une certaine somme d'argent à l'autre. »

L'escort-boy acquiesça mais fronça à nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Certes, Black venait de répondre à certaines de ses questions, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi, lui, Edward Cullen, pouvait l'aider.

« Au risque de me répéter... Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je peux vous être utile, » déclara-t-il sur le même ton hésitant que précédemment.

Cette remarque fut écartée par un mouvement vague de la main de la part de l'indien, qui marmonna un « J'y viens, j'y viens, » avant de prendre son verre d'eau et d'en boire une petite gorgée.

« Ce contrat nous a donné du fil à retordre, à mon avocat et moi, et vous pouvez me croire lorsque je vous dis que nous avons passé des heures dessus pour y trouver une faille. Et c'est cette faille, Monsieur Cullen, qui m'a poussée à entrer en contact avec vous, » déclara Jacob, avant de marquer une pause.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour expliquer la situation et après avoir pris une nouvelle inspiration, il décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot et d'aller droit au but.

« Il y est déclaré que si un de nous deux commet un adultère alors que nous sommes toujours mariés, les consignes du contrat seront alors annulées et le parti 'trahi' » il mima le geste des guillemets avec ses doigts « pourra aller devant la justice et ouvrir un procès pour le divorce, ne réglant plus cette séparation à l'amiable, comme c'est initialement prévu. »

Edward était sur le point de répliquer qu'il ne voyait toujours pas en quoi il pouvait être utile mais réfléchit une nouvelle fois à ce que Black venait de lui dire et resta finalement bouche bée, pensant savoir où l'indien voulait en venir mais espérant de tout coeur qu'il se trompait.

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Jacob fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe et choisit de continuer.

« Bien que nous soyons séparés et ne vivions plus sous le même toit, ma femme et moi sommes toujours unis par les liens du mariage et tant que nous n'aurons pas signé les papiers du divorce, nous ne pourrons voir personne d'autre sans avoir cette possible répercussion.

-En quoi est-ce une 'faille' ? L'avocat de votre épouse a bien du lui faire relire le contrat ou lui rappeler ce point-là, » demanda Cullen peu sûr de lui, alors qu'il se calait le plus au fond possible de son fauteuil, espérant toujours qu'il se trompait par rapport aux intentions de l'indien.

« Disons que la phrase n'est pas tournée clairement, elle peut porter à confusion. À vrai dire, au premier abord, on pense que l'annulement des consignes du contrat n'aura lieu que si l'un de nous deux trompe l'autre alors que nous sommes toujours réellement ensemble et non séparés, mais en réalité, ce n'est pas avant que nous ayons officiellement divorcé. »

Black marqua un temps de pause, où il termina d'une traite son verre d'eau, alors qu'Edward acquiesçait lentement d'un hochement de tête.

« Après que nous aillons découvert cette unique possibilité, mon avocat et moi n'arrivions pas à savoir comment tourner cela en notre faveur, jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose de faire appel aux services d'un escort-boy. »

À la suite de cette remarque, Cullen inspira profondément, tout en baissant la tête, et plaça ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, avant de refermer ses poings sur ces derniers et de tirer fortement dessus, se les arrachant presque. Il avait finalement bien raison sur les intentions de l'indien.

« Comprenez que nous avions besoin d'une jeune homme séduisant, doté d'une certaine intelligence et culture générale, qui ne faisait pas partie de mon entourage ni celui de ma femme et qui serait susceptible d'accepter mon offre. Cela réduisait considérablement notre choix et lorsque nous avons contacté les agences d'escorte de la ville, votre profil a tout de suite retenu notre attention. »

Jacob Black se racla la gorge, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant, voyant que le jeune homme en face de lui semblait bien loin d'être enthousiaste par rapport à ce qu'il lui disait.

« Je sais que vous n'avez jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec une de vos clientes et que vous vous contentez de les accompagner aux événements mondains, où elles ont besoin de vous, mais...

-Vous voulez que je couche avec votre femme ? » coupa Edward, après avoir finalement relever la tête, alors que sa remarque sonnait à la fois comme une affirmation et une question.

L'indien fut déstabilisé par la franchise de l'escort-boy et mit quelques secondes pour répondre calmement :

« Pas dans un premier temps... mais, par la suite, oui. »

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Cullen se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, attrapa son blouson et marmonna plus pour lui-même que pour Black : « OK. J'ai besoin d'une clope, » avant de quitter le café à grands pas.

Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment de l'hôtel tout en tapotant à plusieurs reprises les poches de son pantalon, pour finalement trouver son paquet et son briquet dans celle externe de sa veste.

Il commença à marcher le long de la grande avenue, après avoir attrapé nerveusement une de ses cigarettes et l'avoir allumée.

Un vent assez froid pour la saison soufflait dehors et l'obligea à enfiler son blouson, qu'il tenait encore à la main, tandis qu'il tirait plusieurs taffs successives en même temps sur sa clope, avant d'expirer toute la fumée accumulée.

Très peu de personnes étaient présentent sur le trottoir et Edward accéléra sa cadence, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'hôtel duquel il venait juste de sortir et commençant à réfléchir à l'offre que venait de lui faire Black.

Il n'avait jamais accepté d'avoir tout type de rapports physiques avec ses clientes et ce n'était pas parce que c'était la première règle qu'imposait l'agence dont il faisait parti, non, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer toucher une femme de l'âge de sa mère, qu'il ne connaissait en plus ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

S'il était actuellement escort-boy, ce n'était pas par plaisir, non, c'était pour payer ses études plus que coûteuses et lui éviter d'avoir un de ces prêts étudiants qui vous pourrissait la vie à devoir le rembourser par la suite.

C'était un des seuls métiers qu'il avait trouvé dont les horaires lui permettait d'aller en cours, étudier, avoir un minimum de temps libre pour sa musique et qui payait bien, très bien même.

Au départ assez récalcitrant à l'idée d'être un escort -avouons que ce genre de profession n'était pas forcément bien vu-, la jeune directrice de l'agence dont il faisait désormais parti avait réussi à le convaincre et à 'redorer' l'image qu'il se faisait de ce métier.

Et ce qui l'avait surtout convaincu était le fait qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait en aucun obligé d'avoir des rapports avec ses clientes, ce qui était en réalité l'exact opposé de ce que Jacob Black lui demandait.

Il ne savait pas comment il était supposé prendre cette proposition. Devait-il se sentir offensé ? Ou au contraire... flatté ? Après tout, il l'avait tout de même catégorisé indirectement de 'jeune homme séduisant, doté d'une certaine intelligence et culture générale', mais le 'susceptible d'accepter mon offre' venait détruire le possible compliment et le mettait mal à l'aise.

À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas en cet instant s'il allait accepter ce que l'indien lui proposait.

Edward était certain qu'une somme plus que considérable devait attendre la personne qui accepterait cette offre et il se doutait bien que l'épouse de Black devait être une belle femme. Parce que, même s'il n'était pas intéressé par la gente masculine, il ne pouvait pas nier que Jacob Black était un homme séduisant et il avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer avec une personne _juste_ pour son argent.

Et puis, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits sans lendemain avec des inconnues et coucher avec cette femme reviendrait quelque part à passer plusieurs nuits consécutives de ce genre. Pas d'attache ni de sentiment, juste du sexe.

Mais ce n'était finalement pas ce point-là qui le dérangeait le plus, non, c'était surtout d'être payé pour coucher avec quelqu'un qui lui déplaisait fortement et le poussait presque à immédiatement refuser la proposition de l'indien.

Sa cigarette finie, il s'arrêta finalement de marcher, l'écrasa au sol et en reprit une autre immédiatement. Il regarda ensuite jusqu'à quel point il s'était éloigné de l'hôtel et soupira lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était presqu'à la fin de l'avenue.

Il hésita, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il partir et continuer son train de vie actuel ? Ou retourner au café où, il en était sûr, Jacob Black l'attendait et écouter la fin de ses explications, pour finalement, au cas où, refuser son offre ?

Il coinça le mégot entre ses lèvres et inspira profondément avant de se retourner et de partir à grands pas vers la gauche, en direction du prestigieux hôtel.

Sa curiosité lui apportera bien des ennuis un jour, se dit-il alors que -pendant ce temps- Jacob Black commandait un nouveau verre de whisky à la serveuse, après avoir finit le sien d'une traite.

Il ne savait pas si Cullen allait revenir et cette incertitude le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Bien évidemment d'autres hommes avaient retenu son attention, mais l'indien connaissait suffisamment Isabella pour savoir que celui qui serait le plus apte à la faire succomber était Edward Cullen et il espérait réellement que ce dernier allait accepter sa proposition, ou du moins écouter tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un nouveau verre, au même moment où l'escort-boy refaisait son entrée dans le café.

Cette fois-ci, il se dirigea directement vers Black et prit à nouveau place dans son fauteuil, alors que son potentiel client soufflait discrètement de soulagement et que la serveuse se dirigeait vers d'autres consommateurs.

Edward prit une grande gorgée de son café désormais froid et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, avant de demander d'une voix calme et contrôlée :

« Vous disiez donc que vous aviez besoin d'un homme ne faisant pas parti de votre entourage ou de celui de votre femme, » il obtint un léger hochement de tête de la part de l'indien et continua : « donc, dans la possibilité d'un futur accord entre nous, comment suis-je censé rentrer en contact avec votre épouse ? Je veux dire, je ne sais strictement rien d'elle, pas même son nom. »

En effet, Cullen avait remarqué que Black n'avait jamais dit le nom de famille, ni même le prénom de sa femme durant toute leur conversation et il se doutait bien que cela non plus n'était pas anodin. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'il refuse son offre et aille même vendre ces information à son épouse.

« Un gala de charité est organisé Mercredi prochain, où ma femme et moi en sommes les principaux organisateurs. Nous avons commencé à préparer cette soirée avant notre séparation et malgré nos difficultés à rester dans la même pièce sans nous disputer, notre présence y est obligatoire. Vous y serez donc invités et pourrez facilement vous présenter à elle. »

La chaleur quelque peu étouffante du café obligea Edward à retirer son blouson en cuir, alors que l'indien en profitait pour se redresser correctement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Sachez que je vous laisse, dans ces cas-là, champs libre pour votre manière de l'approcher et de la... séduire. Mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'elle sera excessivement méfiante ces prochains temps. Elle l'est déjà naturellement, ne voulant pas que les hommes s'intéressent à elle pour son argent, mais qu'elle sorte en plus d'un mariage qui n'a pas marché la mettra d'avantage sur ces gardes. »

Il attrapa son verre de whisky et en but une légère gorgée avant de continuer.

« J'attends de vous tout de même certaines choses. » Cette remarque fit relever la tête de Cullen, qui fixait auparavant ses mains, avant qu'il n'hoche légèrement de la tête, attendant que Jacob ne reprenne.

« Je me doute bien que les premiers jours vous ne pourrez pas la voir quotidiennement, mais il est impératif que vous la voyez fréquemment. Très fréquemment, même. Comprenez que, si vous acceptez mon offre, vous ne disposez que de peu de temps pour devenir intime avec elle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilités pour faire retarder les signatures du divorce et l'unique probable ne vous laisserait que six mois. »

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme être sur le point de répliquer, il leva sa main dans un geste lui intimant de le laisser continuer.

« Six mois peuvent paraître long Monsieur Cullen, mais c'est en réalité un délai très court. Rien que pour que vous puissiez obtenir un premier rendez-vous, il faudra déjà au minimum compter deux à trois semaines pour qu'elle accepte votre proposition sans qu'elle ne trouve ça trop précipité. Comptant sur le fait qu'elle doit souvent voyager durant la période de la rentrée et que vous allez reprendre vos études, cela nous fait déjà un mois en moins. » Il marqua un léger temps de pause, avant de reprendre.

« Je ne vais pas vous décrire toutes les étapes de votre possible relation, puisque je n'en sais pas moi-même les grandes lignes. Mais je peux vous assurer que le temps ne sera pas forcément avec vous et sa méfiance ne vous facilitera pas les choses. »

Edward passa une main lasse sur son visage et acquiesça par un petit hochement de tête, tandis que Black but une nouvelle gorgée du liquide ambré.

« Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'attends certaines choses de votre part. Contrairement à mon épouse, il n'y a pas qu'en période de rentrée que je dois voyager. Je suis un homme d'affaire et la plupart de mes congrès ne se trouvent même pas sur notre continent. Mais j'exige tout de même que nous arrivions à avoir un à deux rendez-vous par mois, pour que nous puissions faire une mise au point. »

Cullen prit sa tasse de café et en finit le contenu, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement son potentiel client.

« De plus, je vous demanderai de m'envoyer chaque semaine un mail, que l'on se soit rencontré récemment ou pas. Ce sera ma manière de m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux et que je peux vous faire confiance pour cette affaire. Ce sera aussi par ce biais que je vous informerai de la date et de l'heure de nos rendez-vous. »

Quelques questions lui venaient à l'esprit, mais il préférait attendre d'être sûr que l'indien ait finit ses explications pour les poser.

« Pour ce qui concerne votre salaire, je pense que dix mille dollars par semaine est tout à fait convenable. Bien sûr, une somme conséquente vous sera versée en plus si vous réussissez votre travail et que je remporte ainsi mon divorce grâce à vos services. »

Edward failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, lorsqu'il entendit ce que lui proposait par _semaine_ Jacob et crut ne pas avoir bien entendu mal compris, pourtant l'air sérieux de l'homme en face de lui lui fit comprendre que non, il ne s'était pas trompé et que oui, il lui proposait bien vingt mille dollars pour chaque semaine.

Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que signifiait une 'somme conséquente' pour Black, alors qu'il attrapait le verre d'eau qui avait été servi avec son café et en but une bonne partie.

« Avez-vous des questions ? » demanda l'indien calmement, alors qu'il croisait ses jambes.

« Plusieurs, à vrai dire, » déclara Cullen sur un ton hésitant, ne sachant pas par où commencer, tandis que Jacob afficha un léger sourire en coin, s'attendant à ce genre de réponse.

« En tout premier lieu, pour quelle raison suis-je invité au gala de Mercredi soir, pour votre femme ? Je suppose qu'elle ne doit pas savoir que nous nous connaissons.

-Bonne déduction. Vous direz juste que vous êtes une des connaissances de mon avocat. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, mon épouse et ce dernier sont toujours en bons thermes, même si je doute fortement que ce sera toujours le cas après le divorce.

-Quelle profession exerce-je, pour elle ? » continua-t-il, après avoir acquiescé.

« Restons près de la vérité. Vous être étudiant en médecine, n'est-ce pas ? » Edward fronça légèrement ses sourcils se demandant où Black avait pu apprendre ça, avant de se rappeler que c'était écrit dans sa description à l'agence dont il faisait parti, et finit par hocher affirmativement la tête. « Et bien, dites-lui que vous êtes étudiant en médecine, mais qu'à la place d'être escort-boy à vos heures perdues pour pouvoir continuer à suivre vos études, ces dernières sont payées par vos parents. À vrai dire, essayez de mentir le moins possible ; rester le plus proche de la vérité sera bien mieux.

-Hum. D'accord. Je suppose que je dois, aussi, quitter l'agence dont je faisais parti, n'est-ce pas ? » Cette question fut immédiatement répondue par un « Évidemment, » de la part de l'indien, tandis que le jeune homme pencha sa tête sur le côté et plissa légèrement son nez, avant de demander :

« Dans la possibilité où j'échoue et que vous ne gagnez pas votre divorce, l'argent que vous m'aurez versé durant ces six mois devra vous être rendu ou sera mien ?

-Je suis un honnête homme, Monsieur Cullen. Ce que je vous aurai donné au cours de notre accord sera vôtre et en aucun j'en réclamerai le retour. »

Edward acquiesça et réfléchit quelques secondes à comment tourner sa future question.

« Comment pourrez-vous prouver l'adultère de votre conjointe ? Je veux dire... Devrai-je prendre... des _preuves_ ? » Rien qu'au ton de sa voix et à la petite grimace qu'il affichait, on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il était réticent à cette idée.

« Non, non, absolument pas. Vous devrez juste déposer une lettre signée où vous confirmez votre relation avec mon épouse et être prêt à venir témoigner en ma faveur si cela est nécessaire, mais en aucun cas vous ne... devrez prendre des preuves. »

Cette déclaration soulagea quelque peu Edward, qui ne se serait définitivement pas vu devoir se filmer pendant un moment intime, pour après donner cette vidéo à Black ou au procureur qui s'occuperait du divorce.

« Pour finir, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit le nom de votre femme. »

Jacob Black souffla fortement à la remarque et baissa son regard sur ses mains, qui tenaient toujours son verre de whisky et c'est en fixant le liquide ambré, qu'il faisait légèrement tourner et entrechoquer contre les parois en cristal, qu'il reprit d'une voix bien plus sérieuse qu'auparavant.

« Est-ce que le nom d'Isabella Marie Swan vous dit quelque chose, Monsieur Cullen ? »

Ce dernier hocha immédiatement la tête, même si son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir. Il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup sur cette jeune femme, ne s'intéressant pas réellement aux personnes mondaines, mais savait tout de même qu'elle était une des plus grandes puissances du pays et qu'elle était désormais à la tête de la société familiale, depuis la mort de ses parents.

Il vit l'homme en face de lui boire d'un trait tout son verre de whisky et écarquilla même légèrement ses yeux sous la surprise, alors que l'indien prenait une grande inspiration pour finalement déclarer d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

« Eh bien, c'est cette personne-là que vous devrez séduire, si vous acceptez ma proposition. »

Edward haussa un de ses sourcils alors qu'il regardait Black d'un air dubitatif, avant de marmonner pour lui-même « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas me dire son nom... », tout en baissant sa tête et commençant à fixer ses chaussures.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où aucun des deux hommes ne dit un mot, Jacob laissant réfléchir l'escort-boy et Cullen pensant à toutes ses possibilités, puis il finit par relever la tête et ancrer son regard dans celui de l'indien.

« C'est d'accord, marché conclu. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous me laisserez vos avis -positifs comme négatifs, tout est bon à prendre !<br>À très bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire, avec la première rencontre entre Bella & Edward :)  
>Passez un excellent week-end !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chansons du Chapitre 2 : Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars - Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Vula Malinga

WOW ! Quel accueil !  
>Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, mais merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a motivée à bouger mes fesses pour finir ce chapitre. Je crois bien avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de me taper sur les doigts ! Deal ?<br>Sachez, en tout cas, que j'avais décidé de publier un chapitre chaque semaine, tous les Vendredi, mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour écrire ces dernières semaines et donc ça a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu -la preuve, même ce soir, je suis en retard ! (Bon, pour ma défense, il est un peu plus long que le précédent... Mais juste un peu, alors, en fait, ça ne compte pas vraiment.)  
>Mais je peux vous assurer qu'à partir de maintenant un chapitre sera posté tous les Vendredi.<br>Enfin ! Trêve de blablas, j'espère que ce chapitre qui m'a donnée du fil à retordre vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>Une jeune femme entra dans la grande salle de réception, spécialement décorée pour l'évènement de ce soir, et regarda autour d'elle, tournant lentement sur elle-même, un léger sourire commençant à apparaître sur son visage face au résultat final.<p>

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer les moindres détails de la pièce, voulant s'assurer que tout serait parfait quand les invités arriveraient et lorsque sa courte inspection fut terminée, son sourire s'élargit considérablement et finit par atteindre ses yeux chocolats, alors que le soulagement prenait place dans tout son être.

Organiser cette soirée n'avait pas été une tâche des plus faciles, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu compter sur l'aide ou le soutien de son époux, et cette préparation lui avait value un certain nombre de nuits blanches durant ces trois derniers mois, où elle avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour rester dans les délais.

Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans cette grande salle, prête à accueillir les convives et sa décoration finalement terminée, elle était heureuse d'y avoir passer tant de temps dessus.

Le résultat en valait définitivement la peine, pensa-t-elle avec contentement, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure inconsciemment.

Son regard se posa sur un des nombreux miroirs qui se trouvaient dans la salle et une légère grimace remplaça rapidement son sourire, lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans la glace.

Sa tenue composée d'un jean moulant, mais troué et délavé par le temps, ainsi que d'un haut à l'effigie de son équipe de base-ball favorite faisait assez tâche dans cette salle, qui inspirait plutôt à porter des costumes ou robes de soirée et sa grimace s'accuenta d'elle-même alors qu'elle jetait un nouveau coup d'oeil à la décoration de la pièce, avant de reporter son attention sur le miroir.

Elle continua à fixer son reflet durant une longue minute et haussa ses épaules, pour finalement se retourner et quitter la salle d'un pas assuré, pour se rendre à l'étage afin de se préparer pour le gala qui allait se dérouler dans moins de trois heures.

Tandis qu'Edward Cullen venait juste d'arriver à son appartement, complètement en nage après le long footing qu'il venait de faire dans le grand parc, qui se trouvait à cinq minutes à pieds de chez lui.

Sa respiration était encore irrégulière, lorsqu'il commença à se déshabiller en plein milieu de son salon. Il envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce ses chaussures, jeta négligemment son débardeur sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvait non loin de lui et retira d'un même mouvement son pantalon de sport et son boxer, laissant ces deux derniers traîner sur le parquet, alors qu'il se dirigeait complètement nu vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes d'aller courir, mais c'était la seule idée qui lui était passée par la tête lorsqu'il cherchait désespérément une activité pour se vider l'esprit et arrêter de penser à la réception qui avait lieu ce soir.

Il avait dans un premier temps eu envie d'appeler sa soeur aînée, mais s'était finalement ravisé sachant qu'elle devinerait que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il avait ensuite essayé de jouer du piano, mais était bien trop nerveux pour arriver à se concentrer et était presque incapable d'enchaîner deux notes à la suite sans se tromper.

Cette constatation l'avait finalement plus frustré et énervé qu'autre chose et il avait brutalement refermé son piano, avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette et sortir sur son balcon pour tenter de se calmer.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'il avait aperçu les grands arbres du parc qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de chez lui et avait pensé que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé courir et qu'un peu d'exercices physiques ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal.

Et il ne regrettait finalement pas sa décision, puisqu'elle avait eut l'effet escompté et se promit même d'aller courir au moins une fois par semaine, tandis qu'il allumait la douche et réglait la température avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de la cabine.

Il enroula une longue serviette autour de ses hanches une demi-heure plus tard, quittant avec regret sa place sous le puissant jet d'eau chaude, alors qu'il attrapait un autre linge pour essuyer le haut de son corps et se sécher les cheveux, les ébouriffant énergiquement.

Il se posta devant le miroir de la salle de bain et commença à examiner son reflet, hésitant à raser sa barbe naissante. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait essayer pour une fois dans sa vie de dompter sa masse de cheveux rétive ou laisser plutôt cette dernière comme à son habitude.

Ses soeurs lui avaient toujours dit que cette légère barbe négligée le rendait encore plus attrayant qu'il ne l'était à la normale. Mais justement, il avait peur que cela fasse trop négligé pour une soirée mondaine où il devait, en plus, faire bonne impression sur une totale inconnue.

Il se regarda encore un court instant dans la glace et finit par souffler fortement et lâcher tout haut un « Oh, et puis merde ! », avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller.

Le jeune homme décida qu'il était hors de question qu'il change ses habitudes ou sa manière d'agir pour un travail.

Il avait déjà accompagné certaines de ses clientes à des galas ou autres évènements mondains et tout s'était très bien passé ; jamais il ne s'était autant pris la tête pour sortir et il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait changer.

Et si ça ne plaisait pas à Jacob Black, il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

~ EB ~

Edward Cullen écrasa sa seconde cigarette avec le talon de sa chaussure et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Il inspira profondément, tentant vainement de se calmer et était sur le point de sortir de son coin, lorsqu'il vit un couple arriver, la femme vêtue d'une très belle robe de soirée, tandis que son compagnon, qui portait un costume certainement fait sur mesure, était... parfaitement rasé.

Cette constatation irrita fortement l'escort-boy, qui plissa ses yeux et fit demi-tour, marmonnant des paroles intelligibles et cherchant immédiatement son paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une nouvelle.

Il aurait dû se raser, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il sortait son briquait et plaçait sa clope entre ses lèvres. Il aurait vraiment dû se raser, continua-t-il de se répéter alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le lampadaire qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et croisait ses bras contre son torse.

Il décida qu'il se comporterait comme un adulte responsable digne de ce nom et se rendrait directement au gala dès que sa cigarette serait terminée, tandis que pour son plus grand malheur il voyait cette dernière se consumer bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Quand celle-ci fut complètement finie, il la laissa tomber au sol et allait l'écraser une nouvelle fois avec son talon, quand il aperçut un des invités arriver et jeter sa propre cigarette dans un des pots à fleurs vides du jardin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement d'eux même sous la surprise, alors qu'il voyait l'inconnu se diriger vers le grand bâtiment, comme si de rien était.

Ce comportement interpella Cullen, qui se doutait bien qu'un homme ayant reçu une certaine éducation ne ferait pas ce genre de chose dans un lieu public et commença à regarder avec plus de minutie un autre pot à fleurs, lui aussi vide, qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

La forme assez étrange de l'objet l'intrigua et il se dirigea vers le grand bloc de pierre, pour le voir de plus près.

Il crut bien que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, alors qu'il laissait échapper un juron dans ce qu'il aurait voulu être un chuchotement, mais qui ressembla plutôt à un cri étouffé, quand qu'il se rendit compte que tous ces blocs de pierre présents n'étaient pas des pots à fleurs vides, mais bien des grands cendriers pour les invités fumeurs.

Edward se sentit stupide, vraiment stupide et se précipita vers ses trois mégots, pour les ramasser et les jeter dans un des grands cendriers, qui se trouvaient dans le jardin de la propriété, avant de se retourner vers l'hôtel particulier, où se déroulait la réception de ce soir et qui était désormais en face de lui.

C'était un bâtiment imposant et à l'architecture classique qui aurait certainement pu paraître intimidant, mais le jeu de lumières présent sur ce dernier et le jardin tout autour de lui, parfaitement entretenu, le rendait chaleureux et plutôt accueillant.

Il inspira profondément, releva légèrement la tête et se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers un des réceptionnistes qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la grande maison et qui lui demanda son nom -afin de vérifier qu'il était bien sur la liste des convives-, avant de lui prendre son manteau et l'inviter à se rendre dans la salle de réception, qui se trouvait à sa droite, derrière une grande double-porte en bois sombre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça rapidement d'un hochement de tête et alors qu'il se tournait dans la direction que l'inconnu lui avait indiqué, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil arriver Jacob Black et pressa inconsciemment le pas.

Il rentra quelques secondes plus tard dans une grande salle emplie de monde et s'arrêta après quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, alors qu'il ne tentait même pas, contrairement à ses habitudes, de deviner le titre de la musique familière qui était jouée à ce moment-là.

Non, son attention était entièrement portée sur l'architecture et la décoration plutôt surprenantes de cet endroit.

C'était une vaste pièce, avec un très haut plafond, où de belles gravures mais discrètes y étaient dessinées et où plusieurs lustres y étaient pendus. Les murs blancs renvoyaient un aspect assez froid et impersonnel, qui était vite contourné par toutes les fleurs présentent dans la salle et les couleurs chaudes apportées par les meubles et autres objets de décoration.

L'organisation de cette grande salle laissait Cullen assez perplexe, tandis qu'il essayait de deviner où est-ce que tous les convives pourraient bien manger ce soir.

En effet, des fauteuils et canapés en cuir étaient installés harmonieusement, tout autour d'un grand espace circulaire légèrement surélevé, qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce et auquel on pouvait accéder grâce aux quatre marches qu'il fallait monter.

Les seules tables présentes étaient celles qui se trouvaient entre certains canapés et fauteuils, qui étaient face à face, et où un très beau bouquet de roses était posé sur le plateau en verre de chacune des tables basses.

Il observa une petite vingtaine d'invités danser ensemble sur le rythme entraînant mais assez doux, dans l'espace circulaire, tandis qu'il pouvait entendre plusieurs personnes parler avec entrain et quelques rires.

L'ambiance était bien plus conviviale et jovial que ce à quoi il s'attendait, constata-t-il, alors que son regard se posa au même instant sur le grand bar, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, un peu reculé par rapport au reste de la salle.

Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire ou ce que Black pouvait bien attendre de lui, pour cette première soirée et décida qu'un petit verre de cognac ne pourrait que l'aider à se lancer.

Il ne connaissait personne ici ; était censé être l'invité d'un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, comme son client n'avait -évidemment- pas eut la brillante idée de lui donner le nom de son avocat ; devait se présenter à une totale inconnue, dont il ne savait même pas à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, puisqu'il avait pensé que moins il en saurait sur elle, moins il pourrait faire de possibles bourdes dans le futur ; et devait, par dessus le marché, s'assurer qu'elle se souvienne un minimum de lui pour la prochaine fois où ils se rencontreraient 'malencontreusement', ce qui n'était pas forcément une tâche facile vu le nombre d'invités à cette soirée.

Le barman était en train de jeter dans l'évier ce qui semblait être le fond d'une Margarita, lorsque Cullen arriva, s'accouda au comptoir, ne prenant pas la peine de s'installer sur une des chaises hautes présentes, et lui demanda un bon verre de cognac.

Attendant d'être servi, l'escort-boy se retourna et observa de nouveau les convives, essayant de relever le moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à savoir qui était Isabella Swan parmi toutes ces personnes, mais fut couper dans ses recherches peu productives par l'arrivée d'un autre homme, qui se dirigeait vers lui d'une démarche assurée et qui l'appela par son prénom, d'une voix puissante et enjouée, tandis qu'un sourire éclatant était plaqué sur son visage, comme s'il était heureux de le voir, dès qu'il fut à moins de dix mètres de lui.

Edward fronça légèrement ses sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de regarder à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas à quelqu'un d'autre que l'inconnu s'était adressé si familièrement, mais remarqua qu'il était pour l'instant la seule personne au bar.

L'homme s'arrêta à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui et lui tendit une de ses mains, son énorme sourire toujours en place, avant de déclarer presque dans un chuchotement.

« Ravi de finalement faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Cullen. »

L'interpellé écarquilla ses yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir face au changement de comportement de l'inconnu, alors qu'il se demandait en même temps s'il était censé s'inquiéter qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam connaisse son nom, ainsi que son prénom.

Il serra tout de même la main tendue, plus par politesse et automatisme que par envie, mais n'arriva pas à défroncer ses sourcils ou encore enlever l'expression d'incompréhension qui s'était installée sur son visage.

« Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, » déclara le jeune homme, en voyant le léger malaise de son voisin, « j'avais complètement oublié que vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais, » continua-t-il, toujours souriant. « Je me présente, Alec Volturi. Je suis l'avocat de Jacob Black. »

À l'annonce, Edward se détendit et afficha un demi-sourire, tout en hochant à plusieurs reprises légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension.

« De même, Monsieur Volturi. »

Cette réplique fit agrandir le sourire de l'avocat, tandis qu'il s'accoudait à son tour au comptoir, se plaçant aux côtés de l'escort-boy, qui le suivait du regard.

Alec Volturi était un homme qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgé que Cullen et qui inspirait la joie de vivre, la gentillesse et la confiance.

Son visage rond, ses fossettes et ses yeux bleus pétillants lui donnaient des airs d'enfant, alors que ses cheveux d'un brun extrêmement foncé, presque noir, soulignaient son teint pâle et les traits fins de son visage.

Il avait énormément de classe et était très charismatique, ce qui pouvait le rendre assez intimidant malgré sa petite taille.

Jamais Edward n'avait imaginé l'avocat de Jacob Black ainsi, pensant plutôt devoir faire affaire à un homme d'un certain âge, la quarantaine minimum et les cheveux grisonnant, froid comme une porte prison et ne souriant jamais, une sorte de réplique de son client mais en plus âgé.

« En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais faux sur toute la ligne, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, mais parla plus fort que voulu puisqu'Alec se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon ?

-Oh, hum, je disais juste que je ne vous imaginais pas si jeune et si souriant, » répondit-il, avant de marquer un temps de pause, où il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la grande salle de réception, et de finalement reprendre, « comme je n'imaginais absolument pas cette soirée ainsi.

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi, hein ? » demanda Volturi, un sourire amusé plaqué sur son visage, après avoir émit un petit rire discret. « Une immense salle, remplie d'objets et oeuvres d'art plus coûteux les uns que les autres, afin de montrer l'étendue de la richesse d'Isabella ? Une décoration très chargée ? Des invités qui préfèreraient aller se jeter dans le Pond ou Hudson River plutôt que de danser sur la piste, contrairement aux personnes qui se trouvent ici ? Une ambiance à s'endormir debout ? »

Cette description fit rigoler l'escort-boy, qui ne put qu'acquiescer d'un vague signe de tête, tout en laissant sortir un « Exactement, » entre deux rires.

« Oh, je peux vous assurer que nous aurions eu le droit à ce genre de réception si Jacob s'était décidé à participer à l'organisation de ce gala et il est certain qu'il a été tout autant été surpris que vous. »

Alec appuya ses dires d'un mouvement de tête, montrant Black regarder tout autour de lui, prêt de la grande double-porte en bois sombre qui donnait sur le hall, l'air énervé.

« Il n'a pas participé à la préparation de cette soirée ? » s'étonna Cullen, tout en continuant de regarder son client, qui se pinça l'arrête du nez, fixant presque haineusement les convives qui dansaient en duo sur la piste de danse, sur une très belle reprise de 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'*.

« Non, » répliqua simplement l'avocat. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est officiellement un des principaux organisateurs de cette fête, qu'il allait prendre la peine de 'perdre du temps et de l'énergie pour un évènement mondain'.

Quand ils étaient toujours ensemble, elle arrivait à le convaincre de l'aider, mais comme ils sont désormais séparés, il a même refusé de payer quelque chose pour ce soir. »

À cette annonce, le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils et se demanda comment cette femme avait pu supporter cette personne abjecte pendant plus de...

« Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils mariés ?

-Presque deux ans, mais cela fait depuis un peu plus de trois ans qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle mais que le mariage lui rend la vue ? » demanda Volturi, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Edward sourit à son tour, amusé, mais fut tout de même surpris que son voisin puisse parler ainsi de son client et même peut-être ami.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Monsieur Cullen, je respecte et apprécie réellement Black, mais je ne peux clairement pas nier qu'il est parfois un être des plus détestables, méprisables ou encore odieux.

Je m'en suis particulièrement rendu compte lorsque nous cherchions une solution à son... problème. Les six jours d'affilés que j'ai du passer avec lui, encore plus irritant qu'à la normale, ont bien failli me rendre dingue.

Ma proposition d'engager un escort-boy était d'ailleurs plus une tentative désespérée de ma part qu'autre chose. J'y avais déjà penser des jours avant en lisant le contrat, mais je ne pensais pas que Jacob accepterait. À croire qu'il était aussi désespéré que moi... Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, » termina Alec, en riant doucement tout seul.

« Au fait, » commença Edward, se rappelant un point qu'il n'avait pas abordé avec Black et dont il était certain que son avocat pourrait éclairer sa lanterne, « leur séparation et leur futur divorce ont-ils été rendu officiels ? Ou ne dois-je être au courant de rien ?

-Seuls leurs amis proches et moi sommes au courant, mais elle se doutera bien que je vous en ai parlé puisque nous sommes censés être assez proches, comme je suis supposé vous avoir invité à cette soirée.

Ils n'en font pas un secret d'état, mais n'étale pas non plus cette histoire devant tout le monde. Beaucoup des convives, ici présents, se doutent bien que quelque chose ne va plus entre eux, puisqu'ils n'ont fait aucune apparition publique depuis un long moment. »

Cullen hocha à plusieurs reprises sa tête, tout en observant Jacob se diriger vers un groupe de quatre jeunes femmes qui rigolaient ensemble, l'air réellement mécontent.

Edward le vit se poster aux côtés d'une petite brune, vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire dos nu, qui allongeait sa silhouette et la mettait en valeur, avant de lui parler à l'oreille et de partir quelques secondes plus tard, ignorant royalement les amies de la jeune femme.

Il regarda ensuite l'inconnue, dont il n'arrivait pas à voir nettement le visage à cause de la distance, qui était certainement en train de s'excuser auprès de ses compagnes, après avoir soufflé fortement et qui suivit finalement d'une démarche assurée l'indien.

« Oh, oh, » chuchota Volturi. « Ça risque de devenir vraiment intéressant, » continua-t-il d'une voix normale, tout sourire.

« Monsieur Cullen, laissez-moi l'honneur de vous présenter Madame Isabella Marie Swan, » alors qu'il fixait la petite brune, qui se rendait dans un coin assez reclus de la salle, où se trouvait d'ors et déjà Jacob Black, à moins de vingt mètres du bar.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Isabella se poster en face de son époux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, tandis que l'indien commençait à parler assez vivement.

Edward crut bien voir la jeune femme lever les yeux aux ciels, mais ne fut pas sûr à cause de l'éloignement, alors que Black continuait à parler de façon toujours aussi emportée.

Ce dernier dut dire quelque chose qui ne plut pas à sa conjointe, puisqu'elle décroisa ses bras, ferma ses points et plissa ses yeux, tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Il était difficile pour l'escort-boy d'arriver à voir parfaitement ce qu'il se passait là-bas, comme les deux époux se trouvaient de profil pour lui et ne lui offraient ainsi qu'une seule partie des émotions qu'il pouvait passer sur leur visage, mais il arriva tout de même à voir les lèvres de la brune bouger imperceptiblement pendant un bon moment, tandis que Jacob semblait être sur le point de hurler de rage et finit par couper la parole à sa femme, pointant furieusement un doigt ver lui, comme s'il se défendait de quelque chose.

Après plusieurs secondes où l'indien continuait de parler, Isabella écarquilla ses yeux, ouvrit grand sa bouche, l'air outrée et abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers tous les convives qui se trouvaient à sa droite, avant de reporter son attention sur le colosse, semblant désormais réellement en colère.

Elle enfonça à plusieurs reprises son index gauche de manière menaçante et accusatrice dans la poitrine de Black, tout en commençant à parler, tandis que Cullen et Volturi se doutaient bien que ce qu'elle lui disait ne devait pas être des plus plaisants pour leur client, vu le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait en même temps.

Ce fut au tour de Jacob de paraître outré, quelques instants plus tard, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le regard que la petite brune lui lançait le calma immédiatement et il préféra laisser cette dernière finir sa tirade.

La jeune femme avait continué d'enfoncer furieusement son doigt dans le torse de son époux, pendant qu'elle lui disait ses quatre vérités et arrêta finalement de parler, alors qu'un silence pesant s'installaient entre les deux et qu'ils commencèrent à s'affronter du regard.

Malgré ses hauts talons, Isabella avait une bonne tête de moins que Black, mais ne semblait en aucun cas intimidée ou effrayée par le colosse, lui offrant plutôt son regard le plus noir, tout en serrant de nouveau ses poings le long de son corps.

« Dieu, j'aime déjà cette femme,* » déclara Edward avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de l'avocat, qui rigola doucement.

Aucun des deux n'avait manqué une seconde de l'entretien entre les conjoints et lorsque l'indien regarda finalement ailleurs, Cullen eut presqu'envie de l'applaudir.

Après tout, il n'était pas certain que lui aurait réussi à tenir tête à Jacob Black.

La jeune femme se retourna, un sourire triomphant flottant sur ses lèvres rosées, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers ses invités, comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan, dès qu'elle aperçut Alec et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et l'escort-boy, qui sentit sa gorge se nouée nerveusement.

Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, maintenant, pensa-t-il, alors qu'elle se trouvait désormais à moins de cinq mètres d'eux.

Elle se posta devant eux et prit l'avocat dans ses bras comme si cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir ici, Alec, » murmura-t-elle, avant de se reculer et de se tourner vers le jeune homme, lui adressant un immense sourire, qui atteint même ses yeux chocolats et illumina son visage entier.

C'était un véritable sourire, un vrai comme on en voyait peu chez les personnes huppées et qui surprit légèrement Edward, qui se reprit rapidement et afficha un de ses sourires en coin, tout en exécutant un petit hochement de tête en réponse.

« Edward, laisse-moi le plaisir de te présenter Isabella Swan, une des organisatrices principales de cette soirée, » commença Volturi, reprenant presque mot pour mot sa présentation d'il y a quelque minutes, et reporta son attention sur la petite brune, toujours souriante, pour continuer. « Bella, voici Edward Cullen, un très bon ami à moi. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit un peu plus et elle tendit une main à l'escort-boy, qu'il s'empressa de serrer, ne voulant pas la faire attendre.

« Alors, c'est donc vous, le fameux Edward, » déclara-t-elle, d'une voix douce, en relâchant sa main.

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils de l'interpellé, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, tandis qu'elle reprenait :

« J'ai entendu plus tôt dans la soirée Alec vous appeler d'une voix... vraiment enthousiaste, mais j'avais été incapable de savoir où vous deux étiez, sinon tu peux être sûr que je serai venue vous rejoindre, » dit-elle à l'attention de l'avocat, qui sourit légèrement.

« Je n'en doute pas, Bella, » déclara Volturi, tout en jetant un regard par dessus l'épaule de celle-ci et finit par dire sur un ton taquin, « Je vais vous laisser. Je crois bien que je devrai aller calmer Jacob, avant qu'il ne tue un de tes serveurs. »

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement, assez mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Alec lui adressa un clin d'oeil et lui frotta doucement l'épaule de manière presque réconfortante.

Alors qu'elle suivait son ami du regard se diriger vers un Black furieux, Edward remarqua à quel point elle était belle et avait beaucoup de charme.

Ce n'était pas une beauté stéréotypée, grande blonde, mince à forte poitrine, mais elle était magnifique avec son petit mètre soixante, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux chocolats qui pouvaient être vraiment déstabilisants.

Comme beaucoup disaient, les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme et dans ce cas, c'était exactement le cas. Ils étaient expressifs, envoûtants, captivants, fascinants et vous séduisaient immédiatement inconsciemment.

« Vous avez surpris notre discussion, je suppose ? » demanda-t-elle, gênée, après s'être retournée, affichant une petite moue penaude.

« Alec se doutait que l'organisation de cette soirée ne plairait pas énormément à Monsieur Black et surveillait de loin qu'il n'aille pas trop loin, mais vous vous en êtes apparemment parfaitement bien sortie seule, » répondit Cullen, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cette remarque fit sourire à son tour Isabella, qui hocha positivement de la tête, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, avant de reporter son attention sur Edward.

Son nez fin s'était retroussé dans une petite grimace attendrissante, alors qu'elle penchait sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je me joins à vous, le temps d'un verre ? Je crois que j'en aurai définitivement besoin pour arriver à supporter mon compagnon énervé pendant toute une soirée. »

L'escort-boy remarqua parfaitement qu'elle n'avait fait aucun sous-entendu par rapport à leur séparation et préféra rentrer dans son jeu, feignant de ne rien savoir sur sa situation sentimentale actuelle.

Il acquiesça, toujours en souriant et eut la surprise de voir son verre de cognac, qu'il avait commandé précédemment, servi, alors qu'il se retournait et tirait une des chaises hautes pour Isabella, qui le remercia.

Il s'installa à son tour et but une gorgée de son alcool, en attendant que sa voisine passe sa commande, tout en l'observant et se demandant comment il pourrait engager la conversation.

« Je dois avouée que je suis assez curieuse de savoir comment vous avez connu, Alec, puisqu'il ne fait pas parti des personnes qui aiment énormément sortir ou fréquenter beaucoup de monde. C'est déjà surprenant qu'il ait accepté de venir ce soir, alors que ce n'est qu'une petite soirée d'anniversaire.

-D'anniversaire ? » s'étonna Cullen, haussant ses sourcils.

« Oui, enfin, pas comme vous l'entendez. Nous fêtons juste la fin de cette première année de collaboration entre notre entreprise familiale et une autre grande société, » expliqua Isabella, calmement.

Edward hocha lentement de la tête, essayant de trouver une histoire probable pour sa rencontre avec Volturi.

À ce qu'il avait compris, ce dernier n'aimait pas vraiment sortir, aussi surprenant que ce soit et devait donc trouver un contexte probable, où ils auraient pu faire connaissance récemment et se revoir plusieurs fois.

« À la bibliothèque publique, » répondit-il presqu'automatiquement. « J'étais là-bas pour travailler sur un devoir pour mes études de médecine et Alec cherchait des informations, dont il avait besoin pour une affaire.

-Oh ! Vous faites médecine ? Quelle spécialité ?

-Hum, j'hésite encore à vrai dire, » répliqua-t-il en se frottant doucement la nuque. « Cardiologie, neurologie, pédiatrie...

-Pédiatrie ? » le coupa-t-elle, semblant réellement intéressée et il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. « Vous aimez les enfants ?

-Je les adore, à vrai dire. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je veux travailler avec des enfants, je voulais même devenir avant 'le médecin qui donnait naissance aux bébés', parce que je trouvais ça magique. »

Ils rigolèrent tout deux de bon coeur, alors qu'ils prirent simultanément une gorgée de leur verre, avant qu'Isabella ne le regarde et ajoute en souriant : « Quand j'étais jeune... beaucoup plus jeune, je voulais devenir maîtresse d'école. Chacun son truc. Vous m'avez l'air d'être un scientifique, je suis une littéraire de pure souche, jusqu'à la moelle. »

Cette réplique fit rire doucement Cullen, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et se perdit dans la contemplation du liquide cuivré, avant de reporter son attention sur Isabella et de relancer la conversation.

À plus de trente mètres du bar, deux hommes étaient confortablement installés sur un des canapés en cuir, présents dans la salle, et observaient les deux uniques personnes au comptoir, qui parlaient et rigolaient parfois ensemble.

Bella souriait discrètement, écoutant ce que son voisin pouvait bien lui dire et riant avec plaisir dès qu'il devait raconter quelque chose de drôle.

Jacob Black essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa femme se comporter ainsi avec lui, mais n'y arriva et préféra laisser tomber plutôt que de s'énerver une nouvelle fois, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des invités sur lui... En tout cas, pas de cette manière, là.

Un verre de whisky à la main, il fixait les dos de l'escort-boy et de sa compagne qui se secouaient sous leur rire et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que son avocat pouvait bien lui dire, préférant se féliciter lui-même du choix qu'il avait fait.

Il était certain que Cullen était la personne parfaite pour ce travail et espérait fortement ne pas se tromper, il misait beaucoup tout de même pour ce coup-ci ; c'est pour quoi, il demanda une nouvelle fois l'avis d'Alec, par rapport à ce jeune homme.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus, Jacob ? » souffla, las, Volturi, tout en regardant cette fois-ci son client. « Tu avais raison, Jacob. Edward Cullen est l'homme le plus qualifié pour séduire Bella. Je suis certain que tout se passera comme tu l'as planifié. »

* * *

><p>*On ne parle pas d'amour, là, hein ? Juste d'apprécier quelqu'un. Roh. 'Il ne faut pas jeter Merlin dans les orties, tout de même.'<p>

Enfin ! Voilà. Fini.  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas été déçues, parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas comment le commencer, sur quel personnage le plus me baser et tout ce qui va avec, mais bon. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu et que ça vous donnera envie de connaître la suite.<br>Sachez, que désormais, à chaque chapitre, il y aura de plus en plus d'Edward-Bella et de moins en moins de Jacob. (Vous semblez vraaaaaiment le détester, le Black. Je me trompe ?)  
>Laissez-moi vos avis ! Positifs, comme négatifs, je prends tout ! (Sauf les insultes, hein ?)<br>Bon week-end et à Vendredi prochain ! (promis !)


	3. Chapter 3

Chansons du Chapitre 3 : Heartless by The Fray - Something In Common by Free Energy

Duh. Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment. Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps, vraiment, je pensais pouvoir y arriver, mais à croire que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui arrive à pondre dix pages en une semaine, surtout quand j'avais une épreuve du Bac, à préparer. Enfin, trêve de blabla, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, même si j'aimerai vraiment que vous répondiez à cette question :

**Préférez-vous un chapitre chaque semaine (mais plus court, entre 3 et 5 pages) ou des chapitres plus long (entre 10 et 15 pages), mais qui mettront entre deux et trois semaines à venir ?...**

_Ah, et désolée pour les deux alertes pour ce nouveau chapitre. Fausse manip', pour la première._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan était en train de faire passer un entretien à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années pour le poste de son assistante, lorsqu'elle reçut un appel de son avocat, qui lui demandait de venir dès qu'elle pouvait à son cabinet afin qu'il puisse lui parler de quelque chose d'urgent.<p>

Le ton incertain de son ami et la nervosité présente dans sa voix ne rassurèrent pas la jeune directrice, qui s'excusa auprès de sa possible employée, avant de rapidement sortir de la pièce pour continuer cette conversation.

« C'est important ?

-Contente-toi de me rejoindre à mon bureau, quand tu es libre, » marmonna son interlocuteur, après un court silence.

« Ne me fais pas répéter ma question, Jas...

-Si c'est urgent, c'est que c'est important, tu ne penses pas ? » la coupa-t-il, d'un air cinglant.

Cette remarque fit souffler fortement la petite brune, qui pinça légèrement l'arrête de son nez, tout en s'appuyant contre le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

« Jacob ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec appréhension, tandis qu'elle espérait de tout coeur que son époux n'y soit pour rien cette fois-ci.

Mais la série de balbutiements qui suivirent sa question et le long silence qui s'installa par la suite à l'autre bout du fil lui confirmèrent ses doutes et lui fit passer une main lasse sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne déclare d'une voix plus froide et distante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée :

« Très bien. Je serai là dans une demi-heure. » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et raccrocha, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, afin de finir au plus vite cet entretien.

~ EB ~

Jasper Whitlock arriva en trombe dans son cabinet et contrairement à ses habitudes, ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la standardiste, qui était déjà là malgré l'heure matinale ou sa soeur, dont il vit la porte vitrée de son office grande ouverte, préférant se rendre directement dans le sien.

À peine eut-il mis un pied à l'intérieur, qu'il jeta son manteau ainsi que sa veste de costume sur le canapé en cuir blanc qui se trouvait à sa droite et un peu plus violemment sa sacoche sur son bureau, en face de lui.

Cette dernière n'atterrit pas comme prévu sur la table, mais bien au sol, de l'autre côté du meuble et entraîna aussi dans son élan plusieurs crayons à papiers, stylos, quelques dossiers d'affaires en attente et même la souris de l'ordinateur fixe du jeune homme, qui ignora complètement le bazar qu'il venait de mettre.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce pour retirer vivement sa cravate, la laissant tomber à terre et secouer le col de sa chemise à plusieurs reprises, afin de se donner un peu d'air, après avoir défait les quatre premiers boutons de cette dernière.

Fermant les yeux et baissant sa tête, il tenta vainement de se calmer et d'oublier quelques secondes l'anxiété et la nervosité qu'il ressentait et qui l'empêchaient de penser convenablement, mais n'arriva à rien de bien concluant et secoua la tête, avant de passer une de ses mains dans ses boucles blondes, pour finalement se diriger vers l'immense bibliothèque, qui était présente sur une grande partie du mur gauche de la pièce, et commencer à fouiller entre ses imposants livres de droit, pour trouver le paquet de cigarettes qu'il cachait toujours à cet endroit.

Sa soeur n'allait pas être contente, quand elle allait apprendre qu'il avait repris, mais il avait besoin d'une de ces tiges à cancer, comme Bella aimait les appeler, pour calmer ses nerfs.

Il regarda brièvement sa montre et se hâta dans sa recherche, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait moins d'un quart d'heure avant que sa meilleure amie n'arrive à son cabinet.

Son impatience eut raison de lui et il commença à retirer tous les livres présents sur l'étagère, les posant précautionneusement un à un au sol, tout en lâchant régulièrement de longs soupirs sous l'effort, ne se souvenant pas à quel point ses bouquins d'études pouvaient être lourds.

Un juron s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, suivi de près par un grognement, quand il ne vit aucune trace de son paquet et découvrit l'étagère complètement vide.

Il ne mit pourtant pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre que sa chère jumelle était derrière la disparition de ses cigarettes et se releva brusquement, avant de hurler comme un putois après sa soeur.

« Bordel, Rose ! Où as-tu foutu mes clopes ? »

La réponse de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'elle entra dans la pièce à grands pas, quelques secondes plus tard et se posta à deux mètres de lui, son sourcil gauche arqué et ses lèvres tendues dans une moue indignée.

« Eh, oh, » l'interpella-t-elle d'une voix cuisante, en levant un de ses index de manière menaçante. « Tu me causes tout de suite meilleur, frérot ou je t'en fous une direct' dans ta petite face d'ange. Compris ? »

Sa manière familière de parler contrastait complètement avec son allure et l'image qu'elle pouvait renvoyer, tandis que son doigt, auparavant pointé au ciel, désignait désormais Whitlock, qui déglutit difficilement sous le regard courroucé de la jeune femme.

Il ne trouva rien de mieux que d'hocher positivement la tête à plusieurs reprises, tout en marmonnant d'un ton penaud, « Excuse-moi, Rosalie. Je-je suis désolé. »

Même s'il était théoriquement l'ainé entre les deux, Jasper avait toujours eu une peur bleue de sa jumelle. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle pouvait être effrayante et de quoi elle était capable, lorsqu'elle s'énervait pour de bon.

Leurs parents n'ayant été que très rarement présents durant leur enfance, sa soeur avait développé un côté maternel envers lui, protégeant, couvant, réconfortant, mais admonestant aussi son frère, lorsqu'il y en avait besoin.

Et même s'ils étaient désormais des adultes indépendants et autonomes, cet aspect là de sa personnalité ne s'était pas pour autant évaporé et elle n'hésitait pas à le réprimander, au plus grand plaisir de Bella et Royce, qui s'amusaient toujours autant de l'autorité qu'avait Rosalie sur son frère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette réponse dut convenir à la concernée, puisqu'elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, après avoir immédiatement arboré un sourire satisfait, mais aussi chaleureux qui atteint ses iris verts.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea d'une démarche assurée et élégante vers le grand canapé en cuir, dont sa couleur était parfaitement accordée à celle de son tailleur, tout deux d'un blanc immaculé, et s'y assit, avant de croiser ses jambes et de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre un des accoudoirs, observant le jeune avocat d'un air amusé.

« Et puis, juste par curiosité... Tu n'étais pas censé arrêter de fumer ? » reprit-elle calmement.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et elle se redressa, pour caler correctement son dos contre le dossier confortable de la causeuse.

« Une nouvelle fois ? » Elle retint de justesse son rire, se rappelant le nombre de fois où son frère avait bien pu entrer dans son bureau et lui déclarer solennellement que plus jamais il ne toucherait à une cigarette.

L'interpellé eut subitement envie de lui tirer la langue ou de lui faire un magistral doigt d'honneur, mais se souvint qu'il était désormais censé être une personne mature et responsable et décida d'agir de la sorte, ignorant ainsi l'amusement de sa soeur.

« J'en ai besoin cette fois-ci, vraiment, » affirma-t-il, en croisant ses bras contre son torse pour se donner contenance.

Rosalie haussa à nouveau un sourcil de manière interrogative, tout en fixant sans ciller Jasper, qui finit par pousser un soupire de défaite et laisser tomber ses bras mollement le long de son corps.

Il lui tourna le dos et recommença à fouiller dans sa grande bibliothèque, n'étant pas sûr que sa jumelle accepterait de lui dire où elle avait caché son paquet, avant de lancer à toute vitesse, d'un ton nerveux :

« J'ai le verdict de l'affaire Beste cet après-midi, Paul m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'il y avait eu une merde hier au bar, dont je suis propriétaire avec lui, et qu'il faut que je m'occupe de cette connerie qui est carrément traînée devant un juge, Kate m'a envoyée un mail des plus sympathiques hier, afin de me faire savoir que si je ne viens pas chercher le reste des affaires que j'ai laissé chez elle, avant dix-huit heures ce soir, elle les jettera dans un des lacs de Central Park ou les brûlera et surtout, » il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa soeur par-dessus son épaule et appuya fortement sur le second 'surtout' qui suivit, « Bella arrive dans moins de dix minutes et ça va barder.

-Black ? » demanda la jeune femme, après avoir attendu que son jumeau ait repris sa respiration et s'être répéter mentalement ce qu'il venait de lui dire, pour être sûre de ne rien avoir manqué.

Elle n'obtint pas de réelle réponse de la part de son frère, juste une série de grognements et de marmonnements indescriptibles, suivis par un vif hochement de tête positif, tandis qu'il continuait à écarter à bride abattue tous les livres qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère juste en dessous de celle qu'il avait complètement vidée auparavant.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, c'était plutôt prévisible, » continua-t-elle, après avoir tout de même fait claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation et passé une main légère dans ses cheveux lisses, de manière à ne pas se décoiffer.

L'avocat ne répondit pas et se retourna vers elle, en lui lançant un regard suppliant, tout en tendant ses lèvres et fronçant légèrement son front, formant ainsi une moue à vous en fendre le coeur et à laquelle Rosalie n'arrivait jamais à résister.

« S'il te plaît, Rosie... J'en ai vraiment besoin, » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Tout en haut, sale fourbe, » lança-t-elle après quelques instants, en plissant ses yeux, lui en voulant de jouer avec ses points faibles.

Jasper ne prit même pas la peine de la remercier d'une quelconque manière, se précipitant plutôt vers un des petits fauteuils, habituellement destinés pour ses clients, afin de l'amener en face de la bibliothèque et grimper dessus, pour atteindre la dernière étagère.

Il attrapa tous les bouquins qui se trouvaient sur celle-ci et les lança sans aucune précaution au sol, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas toucher le grand plateau en verre de son bureau.

Après quelques instants de recherches intensives, il aperçut finalement le petit paquet en carton et son Zippo argenté posé dessus et laissa échappé un petit « Aaaah. » d'émerveillement et de soulagement, qui fit rire doucement sa soeur, presque attendrie par son comportement enfantin.

Il n'attendit même pas d'être descendu de sa chaise, pour coincer une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'allumer et en prendre une grande bouffée.

Un petit sourire en coin flottait sur son visage, une minute plus tard et il dénia enfin quitter son perchoir et amena le fauteuil en plein milieu de la pièce, faisant ainsi face à la jeune blonde, qui secoua une main devant son visage pour ne pas recevoir la fumée en pleine figure.

Rosalie se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir une des grandes fenêtres, au fond de la pièce et qui donnaient sur la septième avenue, afin d'avoir un peu d'air frais et tout en retournant à sa place initiale, demanda à son frère :

« Quel est le plan de Black, cette fois-ci ?

-Oh ! » s'emporta-t-il immédiatement. « Ce n'est pas ce bâtard qui est derrière ça, j'en suis sûr, il est bien trop con pour y avoir pensé ! C'est Volturi qui commence à s'abaisser au niveau de ce salaud et qui...

-Langage, » le coupa-t-elle, qui marqua un temps de pause, où elle continua à regarder son jumeau et finit par réitérer sa question, « Alors, qu'a-t-il décidé de faire, cette fois-ci ?

-Ce n'est pas le plan de Jacob, ça je peux te l'assurer, Rosie, mais plutôt celui d'Alec. Moi-même je n'étais pas au courant que l'on pouvait faire ça jusqu'à ce matin, alors comment un idiot tel que Black pourrait avoir l'idée de le faire ? Non, non, c'est son avocat qui est derrière tout ça, obligé. Mais c'est totalement stupide et ce n'est qu'une perte de temps et d'argent. Pour nous, comme pour eux et je n'arrive pas à savoir où Volturi veut en venir avec ça, » déclara Whitlock, une colère mal contenue présente dans sa voix, après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

« Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de rester impartial avec cette affaire, puisque tu connais personnellement Bella et que tu en veux énormément à Black de lui faire vivre un enfer ces derniers mois, mais tu dois réussir à te contrôler et ne pas laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus lorsque tu parles de cette situation. Tu ne dois pas y penser en tant que meilleur ami, mais en tant qu'avocat, Jasper. Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à peser convenablement tes mots devant le juge, ou même en face de Jacob et son avocat, ils pourront s'en servir contre vous et cela pourra coûter très cher à Bella, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais tout de même sans appel.

« Je sais, Rose, je sais, mais je ne peu pas faire autrement, quand je sais que cette histoire n'est qu'une perte de temps et qu'en plus ils s'en prennent à un point sensible, » lâcha-t-il, avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Il contredit l'authenticité du contrat prénuptial, Rose, » continua le jeune homme, après avoir vu le regard perdu que lui lançait sa soeur. « Et ils ont réussi à mettre le décès des parents de Bella, dans cette histoire. » Il marqua un temps de pause, où il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles blondes. « Je ne voulais pas lui en parler au début, essayer de gérer l'histoire seul, mais j'ai besoin de certains documents qu'elle est la seule à posséder et elle devra aussi venir avec moi devant un procureur.

-Et puis, tu ne peux pas le lui cacher. Tu es son avocat, pour le coup et non son meilleur ami, qui ferait tout pour la protéger. Un avocat se doit de dire _toute_ la vérité à son client, Jasper.

-Oui, mais la partie sur ses parents va l'achever. Ce n'est que de la méchanceté pure. Cette procédure va être longue et lui pourrir encore un peu plus la vie. Alors, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en plus effondrée à cause d'un coup bas de la part de Jacob, Rosalie, » répliqua l'avocat, d'une voix glaciale. « Tu as peut-être refusé de prendre cette affaire, parce qu'elle est justement notre meilleure amie, mais, moi, j'ai accepté et je pense honnêtement que si Bella a demandé à deux de ses amis les plus proches de la représenter, ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle savait que Black n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses et elle a _besoin_ que quelqu'un la protège comme il le peut. Et c'est ce que je compte faire. Je vais lui parler du contrat prénuptial, oui, c'est mon devoir, mais pas de ses parents. Et aucun de nous deux ne lui dira que le décès de Renée et Charlie est impliqué dans cette affaire. Compris ? »

Sa soeur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ou d'acquiescer d'un simple hochement, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique et préféra fuir le regard perçant de son frère et laisser un silence pesant et inconfortable s'installer entre eux.

Silence qui fut rapidement rompu par les protestations de leur standardiste.

« Mais Madame ! Les consultations n'ont pas encore commencés ! Vous ne pouvez pas ainsi entrer dans le bureau de M. Whitlock !

-À d'autres Jessica ! Toi et moi savons très biens que ces stupides règles ne marchent pas pour moi ! » hurla une jeune femme, qui arriva en trombe dans la grande pièce.

« Je suis désolée, M. Whitlock, elle... »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrh ! » rugit la petite brune, faisant ainsi sursauter les deux jumeaux, et fit claquer violemment la porte en verre au nez de Mlle Stanley qui s'excusait toujours auprès de son employeur.

Elle ignora la moue outrée et choquée qu'arborait la standardiste et se retourna lentement, après avoir inspiré profondément.

« Allez, c'est bon, vas-y, explique-moi cette merde qui a encore été causée par mon connard de mari, » lâcha nerveusement Isabella Swan, avant de s'arrêter net devant l'état de la pièce.

Une cravate rouge sang trainait au sol, en plein milieu de la pièce, tandis qu'un manteau léger et une veste de costume étaient posés n'importe comment sur le grand canapé, traînants presque au sol.

Des stylos et plusieurs documents reposaient sur le parquet vernis, tout autour du bureau, alors qu'un désordre sans nom, pour une personne aussi soignée que Jasper, régnait sur ce dernier.

Mais ce qui la choqua le plus fut la bibliothèque de son ami, habituellement si bien entretenue, qui était désormais à moitié vide, certains livres parfaitement empilés les uns sur les autres au sol, d'autres éparpillés autour, ouverts et les pages cornées, tandis que les bouquins sur le reste des étagères encore pleines étaient bancals et mis dans tous les sens.

« Faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ici, » marmonna cette dernière, ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc, scrutant les moindres détails de ce bazar.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place et se retourna vivement vers son avocat, l'air toujours aussi énervée.

« Mais pour l'instant, on reste sur Jacob ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Viens t'asseoir à mes côtés, Bella, » lui demanda Rosalie d'un ton apaisant, en tapant légèrement le canapé, pour suivre ses paroles.

L'intéressée plissa ses yeux, méfiante, mais s'exécuta et s'installa sur la causeuse, restant tout de même droite contre le siège en cuir, assez inquiète et anxieuse de ce que son ami pourrait lui révéler.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi, » répliqua Jasper de manière défensive, avant d'inspirer profondément afin de se donner un peu de courage.

Il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme allait réagir à la nouvelle et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Devait-il s'attendre à des larmes, des menaces de mort envers Black ou des objets appartenant à son bureau brisés en mille morceaux ?

Ce qui était certain, en tout cas, était qu'elle allait crier et ne pas apprécier ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas si grave, vraiment. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont pu faire ça, certainement une tentative désespérée de leur part, qui va être facilement évincée du tableau et tu pourras finalement régler ce divorce à l'amiable et ne plus être officiellement liée à Black.

-Mais ? » le pressa-t-elle, ses sourcils froncés face au ton doucereux de son ami.

« Ça va prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps, même.

-Mais je croyais que...

-Non, non, crois-moi, ça va être un jeu d'enfant, mais c'est une procédure très longue. C'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font ça. Alec Volturi est un homme intelligent et il aurait dû prévenir son client que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, pour nous, comme pour eux. »

Bella cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, fixant un point imaginaire au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Jasper, alors que celui-ci souleva son fauteuil et le rapprocha du canapé, afin d'attraper doucement la main de la jeune femme, qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Combien de temps ? » questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix, après quelques instants.

« Entre quatre et six moi, mais je pense que nous devons plus parier sur les six mois que sur les quatre. Les connaissant, ils iront jusqu'au bout de la procédure.

-Six mois ? » murmura la cliente, après avoir déglutit difficilement.

Elle entendait ses deux amis continuer à lui parler, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire, trop concentrée sur l'idée qu'elle allait devoir supportée cette situation encore six mois.

Elle sentait une certaine colère monter de plus en plus en elle, rien qu'à la perspective de ces six prochains mois, alors qu'elle tentait de se calmer et de se concentrer sur ce que Whitlock lui racontait, en plantant fermement ses ongles dans ses cuisses.

« ... a raison, c'est mon travail. Ne te soucie pas de...

-Quel est le motif, cette fois-ci ? » le coupa-t-elle, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait et perdant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

« Hum, euh... » balbutia l'avocat, déconcerté, avant qu'il ne se racle discrètement la gorge et reprenne contenance. « L'authenticité du contrat prénuptial. Black affirme qu'il n'était pas consentant lors de la signature de ce dernier et que c'est un document falsifié ou non valable, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire le rapport entièrement. Mais il affirme que tu lui avais fait du chantage et qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, au risque de... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Isabella pour qu'elle se lève d'un bond du canapé -coupant ainsi le jeune homme- et commence à faire les cent pas, tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains et ses bras et en ouvrant à plusieurs reprises la bouche, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais que rien ne sortait.

Elle s'arrêta en face de ses meilleurs amis, prit une grande inspiration et leva les mains au ciel, pour finalement hurler d'une voix horriblement aiguë et perçante :

« C'est faux ! »

Le teint de la jeune directrice vira au rouge écarlate, tandis que ses mains se refermèrent pour former deux poings et qu'elle mordait furieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Rosalie voulait essayer de la calmer en lui disant quelque chose de rassurant, mais se ravisa immédiatement lorsque le regard meurtrier de la petite brune se pose sur elle, qui la fit déglutir bruyamment et s'enfoncer dans le canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

« Je sais...

-Ferme-la, Jasper ! Ferme-la ! Sérieusement ! » cria Bella en se tournant vers son avocat. « Co.. Co.. Comment a-t-il pu osé ? Hein ?!... Il était consentant, bordel ! Il n'a pas été forcé ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais bâillonné ou, ou, ou braqué une arme sur sa tempe, ou, ou torturé ou toute autre connerie ! » explosa-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'arrachait presque les cheveux à force de passer brusquement ses mains dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va sortir la prochaine fois, hein ? » reprit-elle après une petite pause, sur un ton plus normal, même si ses deux amis virent ses yeux se remplir petit à petit de larmes. « Que je le battais ? Ou que je menaçais sa famille de mort s'il ne m'épousait pas ? » Elle laissa échappé un petit sanglot et continua, « Tu m'as vue ? Sérieusement j'ai l'air de faire ce genre de choses ? Forcé un homme à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire ? » finit-elle d'une voix pleine de trémolos.

« Non, bien sûr que non, chérie, » répondit immédiatement Jasper, en se levant lentement de son fauteuil.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'approche pas, Jasp...

-Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme, Bella, » la coupa-t-il, en se postant devant elle et en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de se précipiter dans ses bras, s'agripper aux pans de sa chemise et laisser échapper une succession de sanglots plus bruyants les uns que les autres.

« Et je sais parfaitement que tu ne l'as pas obligé à le faire, Bell's. J'étais là lorsqu'il a apposé sa signature et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne semblait pas être forcé à le faire. Peut-être pas très enthousiaste, mais rien de plus, » continua le jeune homme, tout en la berçant gentiment. « Nous savons tous les deux la vérité et c'est ce qui compte. »

Il passa son index sous le visage de sa meilleure amie et posa son front contre le sien, « OK ? ».

Elle acquiesça et lui adressa un pauvre sourire, avant de resserrer sa prise autour de Whitlock, enfouir sa tête dans son torse et le remercier.

« Quand tu veux, princesse, » répliqua le blond, au même moment où un sourire tendre naissait sur le visage de sa soeur, qui regardait les deux jeunes gens depuis son canapé.

Bella finit par se décider à reculer et passa ses deux mains sur son visage, tout en rigolant légèrement, « Je dois ressembler à un panda, avec tout mon mascara qui a coulé, » plaisanta-t-elle, en se tournant vers Rosalie, dont le sourire s'élargit immédiatement.

« À un panda sexy, alors, » lança-t-elle, en même temps qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'oeil, arrachant un nouveau rire à son amie, qui se dirigea vers la causeuse pour s'y installer une nouvelle fois.

« Non ! Ne t'assoies pas ! » cria Rose, en se levant brusquement du canapé.

Elle attrapa gentiment le bras de son amie et les dirigea vers l'entrée du bureau à grands pas. « On prend notre journée, toutes les deux. Je t'emmène dehors, restaurant, cinéma et magasins par dizaines, voir peut-être centaines si j'arrive à repousser tes limites, sont notre programme du jour. Tu appelles Royce immédiatement pour qu'il te couvre, tandis que je m'occupe de ma secrétaire, pour qu'elle m'annule tous mes rendez-vous. Et qu'on soit bien claire, tu n'as pas le choix ! »

La jeune avocate referma quelques secondes plus tard la porte en verre de l'office, la petite brune à sa suite, toujours un peu perdue par la rapidité de cette dernière, et son frère commençant tout juste à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, au même moment où une tornade blonde entra de nouveau dans la pièce et se posta à ses côtés pour planter un baiser bruyant sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne reparte en courant, lançant un « Bonne journée, frérot et MERDE pour l'audience de cet aprem' ! » par-dessus son épaule.

~ EB ~

Edward Cullen écourta son jogging et retira d'un geste vif les écouteurs de ses oreilles, alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers la petite fontaine qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

Il attendit que les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui et qui faisaient la queue aient terminé, pour remplir sa bouteille vide et passer son visage sous le jet d'eau glacé.

Il s'essuya avec son haut de sport et se redressa, avant de se figer sur place, lorsqu'il vit quelle femme se trouvait non loin de lui.

Isabella Swan, en tenue de sport, était à genoux, certainement en train de refaire ses lacets, tandis que l'escort-boy n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire.

Son premier réflex fut de se diriger vers elle, mais se ravisa, lorsqu'il se jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit dans quel état il était.

Son Marcel, auparavant blanc, était désormais transparent et tout collant, tandis qu'il pouvait parier cent dollars, qu'il puait la transpiration à dix kilomètres.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête qu'il avait, entre ses cheveux qui devaient être encore plus en bataille qu'à la normale et son visage qu'il sentait rouge, dû à l'effort physique intense qu'il venait de produire, il était sûr et certain d'être aussi séduisant que Peter Petit Gros dans Harry Potter.

Mais en même temps, il se doutait bien qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt et que le travail que Jacob Black attendait de lui était de reprendre contact avec son épouse le plus rapidement possible.

Il poussa un long soupir, pour se donner du courage et fit quelques pas vers elle, avant qu'elle ne se relève, réajuste sa queue de cheval haute et recommence à courir.

Elle regarda derrière elle, à sa droite et à sa gauche, finissant par poser ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas quoi faire une nouvelle fois.

La petite brune sembla surprise, mais lui adressa un petit sourire et même un signe de la main, tout en continuant sa course, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée, puisqu'elle ne vit pas le vélo d'enfant qui était juste sur son chemin et ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, lorsqu'elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard au sol, sous la bicyclette.

« Isabella, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes-vous blessé ? » demanda Edward d'un air concerné, après s'être précipité vers elle et l'avoir aidée à se relever.

« Oh, hum, ça va, c'est rien, je vais bien... Oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai-j'ai l'habitude, » balbutia-t-elle, tout en prenant appui sur l'escort-boy, pour rester debout.

« Vous en avez l'habitude...?

-Oui, hum, oui, je suis extrêmement maladroite, alors me prendre les pieds avec quelque chose qui est sur mon chemin, c'est tout à fait banal pour moi, » expliqua-t-elle embarrassée, en se frottant doucement le cou.

« Donc vous n'avez pas l'habitude de courir ? » en déduit Cullen, avec un sourire en coin.

Cette réplique fit rire la jeune femme, qui secoua légèrement sa tête.

« Vrai et faux, » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Quand il m'arrive de courir, ce qui est très rare, je le fais à l'intérieur, sur mon tapis roulant. Comme ça, je suis sûre de ne pas rentrer dans quelque chose, même si j'ai déjà réussi à me prendre les pieds avec... mes propres pieds, » avoua-t-elle, alors qu'Edward tentait de ne pas rigoler.

« C'est une amie à moi, qui m'a trainée dehors, pour que je prenne un peu le soleil et fasse de l'exercice, en même temps. »

Il acquiesça de plusieurs hochements de tête, avant de froncer ses sourcils et commencer à regarder autour de lui.

« Et... où est cette amie ?

-Hum... Justement, je ne sais pas. Je crois que je l'ai perdue... Rosalie, mon amie, est encore moins sportive que moi et je pense bien l'avoir abandonnée... il y a quelques centaines de mètres de là... ou un truc dans le genre, » avoua-t-elle penaude, tout en cherchant la jeune avocate des yeux.

« D'accord... » murmura Edward, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer entre eux.

Le genre de silence pesant qui s'installe entre une personne que vous avez rencontré récemment et vous, où vous ne savez pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation, alors que des regards et des sourires gênés sont échangés toutes les dix secondes et où vous vous dites finalement qu'il vaut mieux ne pas tirer sur la corde et plutôt quitter cette personne, quitte à la recroiser par la suite.

« Alors, hum... Puisque vous avez perdue votre amie, que diriez vous de finir votre jogging avec moi, Bella ? » demanda l'escort-boy sous l'impulsion, regrettant immédiatement son manque de tact.

L'interloquée haussa ses deux sourcils et regarda tout autour d'elle, après avoir cligné à plusieurs reprises des yeux.

« Euh... » Elle afficha une moue hésitante et fit une petite grimace. « Je suis très lente, donc je vais vous ralentir... considérablement.

-Je vous motiverai, » déclara-t-il, choisissant de continuer à jouer la carte de l'entrepreneur, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.

« Je n'ai aucune volonté, quand il s'agit du sport... Et puis, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je retrouve mon amie, d'abord, » lâcha Bella, lorsqu'elle vit que sa nouvelle connaissance était prête à contredire son ancien argument.

« Il vaudrait mieux l'attendre. Vous risqueriez plus de tourner en rond qu'autre chose, qui vous dit qu'elle a pris le même chemin que vous ? Et je pourrai rester avec vous.

-Non, non, non, non, » répliqua-t-elle brusquement, avant de se reprendre. « Hum, je veux dire, non. Non, merci... Nous avons une séance de cinéma dans moins d'une heure, dont on a déjà acheté les places, alors il faut que je la retrouve le plus rapidement possible... OK, y a pas de cinéma ce soir, enfin, on y est allées ce matin, » avoua-t-elle après le regard moqueur qu'il venait de lui lancer.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez tout simplement dire non. Je ne vais pas vous harceler, » dit Edward, toujours souriant et rapprochant son visage légèrement de celui de la jeune femme.

Elle fuit le regard perçant de l'escort-boy, se racla la gorge discrètement et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, mais ne recula en aucun cas et finit même par lui offrir un léger sourire, lorsqu'elle se décida à le regarder de nouveau.

« À moins que vous ne voulez pas dire non, » suggéra Cullen, faisant ainsi rougir Isabella, qui baissa son regard et se concentra sur le vélo qui se trouvait toujours à côté d'eux.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas dire non, » affirma cette fois-ci, un énorme sourire présent dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être si sûr de vous, Edward ? » rétorqua la petite brune, en relevant sa tête pour voir l'escort-boy sourire de toutes ses dents, comme elle l'attendait.

« Eh bien, vous esquivez mes avances, je vous dis que vous pouvez partir mais vous restez, je fais une suggestion, vous rougissez...

-Je n'ai pas rougi !

-Et maintenant, vous niez. Conclusion ? J'ai raison, » déclara-t-il fièrement, après avoir emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, tout en continuant de sourire comme un idiot, distrayant une seconde Bella, qui dut secouer légèrement sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez tort. Alors, pour toutes vos propositions Edward, c'est n...

-Bella ! » hurla Rosalie, en arrivant en courant vers elle, complètement essoufflée. « Oh mon Dieu ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, attends-moi la prochaine fois ! » continua-t-elle, en s'arrêtant et en posant une main sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

« Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser entre amies. Passez une bonne soirée Bella, Mlle, » les salua-t-il, tout en reculant à petits pas, son immense sourire toujours en place.

Rose acquiesça et arrêta immédiatement sa mascarade, attrapa le bras de son amie pour lui faire face.

« Tu... Tu n'es pas censée être morte d'épuisement, après tout ce que tu as du courir ?

-Bella, je suis là depuis tout à l'heure.

-Pardon ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que tu refais tes lacets, idiote ! J'ai tout vu et tout entendu !

-Vu quoi ? Il ne sait rien passé, je ne veux vois pas de quoi tu...

-Isabella Marie Swan ! Ne fais pas comme si rien ne s'était passé !» réprimanda Rosalie. « Un inconnu foutrement sexy, qui ne doit pas t'être tant inconnu que ça, puisque tu l'as salué, et qui doit te plaire, puisque tu avais un sourire horriblement niais sur le visage et que tu le bouffais des yeux durant toute votre conversation, vient t'aider à te relever, lorsque tu t'es honteusement étaler devant tout le monde et te propose d'aller courir avec toi, en insistant -de surcroit- et toi, toi, TU REFUSES ? Et à plusieurs reprises en plus ! » s'énerva la jeune blonde.

« Moins fort, Rose... » lui demanda son amie, tout en se tournant discrètement vers Edward, qui regardait les deux jeunes femmes avec un sourire en coin arrogant plaqué sur le visage et qui finit par hausser les sourcils lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la petite brune, avant de se retourner et de recommencer son jogging, arrachant ainsi un couinement d'effroi à Bella, qui marmonna un « Il a tout entendu, » embarrassé.

« Mais bien sûr qu'il a entendu ! J'ai hurlé comme une hystérique pour qu'il m'entende ! » répliqua l'avocate, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as fait exprès !

-Bien joué, Sherlock ! As-tu oublié l'énorme discours que je t'ai fait sur les hommes et comme quoi, tu dois faire de nouvelles rencontres -et non pas les repousser !- pour pouvoir te changer les idées et arrêter de penser à ce connard de Jacob, lorsqu'on était au restaurant et en train de faire la queue au cinéma ?! Apparemment, oui ! Alors, je te donne un bon coup de pieds au cul et fais comprendre à ce type qu'il a toutes ses chances, par la même occasion. »

Rosalie plaça un de ses index devant la bouche de Bella et lui lança un regard meurtrier, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à protester.

« Tu sais que je t'aime et que je fais ça pour ton bien, alors tu ne rouspètes en aucun cas, » continua-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, tu reviendras faire un footing au parc, la semaine prochaine, le même jour et à la même heure... Comme par coïncidence, je me trouverai aussi dans le secteur, ayant eut une subite envie d'aller courir... Et si je ne te vois pas là-bas, je te traquerai et te ligoterai à un arbre, pour être sûre que tu y seras, au moins, pour la prochaine fois. Compris ? »

Bella haussa un sourcil et laissa naître un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, alors que la jeune avocate haussait les épaules.

« Quoi ? Je le sens bien ce type, » dit-elle, après avoir attrapé le bras de son amie et recommencé à marcher, l'entraînant avec elle.

« Je le bouffais vraiment du regard, pendant qu'on se parlait ? » demanda Bella, incrédule, après un certain temps.

« Ouais. Et si tu veux tout savoir : l'attirance est réciproque, » répondit Rose malicieusement, faisant ainsi rougir faiblement son amie.

* * *

><p>Et vous avez fait la connaissance de Rosalie &amp; Jasper et avez eu aussi un petit aperçut du personnage de Royce. Alice aura un rôle aussi très important et elle fera son apparition au prochain chapitre. Au contraire d'Emmett, qui risque de prendre un peu de temps avant de venir. Enfin encore un ou deux chapitres, ça c'est sûr.<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Nouvelle rencontre entre Bella et Edward, Edward plus entrepreneur qu'auparavant. On verra si ça aura l'effet escompté sur Bella... ou le contraire. Haha. ;)  
><em>Je réponds à toutes les reviews et à partir du prochain chapitre, je répondrais aussi aux anonymes. Et j'accepte tout avis, positif comme négatif, le temps que c'est respectueux. :)<em>  
>Bon week-end et à bientôt !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chansons du Chapitre 4 : Terrible Love by The National - Sleep by Azure Ray

Ouh, nom de Dieu. J'ai honte. Si seulement vous saviez. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon absence extrêmement longue, mais je dois avouer que l'écriture m'était un petit peu sorti de la tête. Je n'ai pas de réelles excuses, non. Je devrais peut-être vous dire que j'ai eu mes premières épreuves du Bac, donc révisions, etc. Mais bon, ça serait mentir puisque je ne suis pas la plus grande bosseuse en cours. Je ne fais que le strict minimum, enfin bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Je voulais remercier en tout cas, tout ceux qui seront encore fidèles malgré tout ce temps et remercier aussi les nouveaux qui review ou envoient des messages, ajoutent en alerte/favori ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et ça remotive ! Je vous garantis que le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, puisqu'il est déjà commencé et que j'ai encore un bon petit mois de vacances devant moi. Enfin bon. Je ne vais pas m'attarder, mais voilà.

Pour les anciens qui l'auraient remarquer, j'ai rééditer les précédents chapitres, j'ai eu le malheur de les lire en diagonales et de me rendre compte que j'avais laissé pas mal de fautes derrière moi ! (Je ne garantis pas qu'elles sont toutes parties, mais les plus grosses, oui !) + Chaque chapitre a désormais deux chansons attitrées. Ce sont avec ces chansons que j'écrivais le chapitre désigné, peut-être que ça vous permettra de vous mettre dans l'ambiance dans laquelle j'étais ou sinon de découvrir de nouveaux morceaux musicaux.

_Mesdames ! (Il y a un monsieur, ou deux, qui se cache quelque part, ici ?) Vous allez faire la connaissance de Royce King et Alice Brandon dans ce chapitre. J'espère que leur personnage et les relations qu'ils ont avec les autres vous plairont !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rosalie Hale salua le portier de son immeuble, avant d'en sortir et de se diriger à grands pas vers le café qui se trouvait à deux rues d'où elle habitait pour retrouver son ancien compagnon.<p>

Malgré ses hauts talons et sa jupe de tailleur, qui moulait à perfection ses longues jambes et qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses genoux, elle ne ralentit en aucun cas sa cadence, se faufilant et faisant son bout de chemin parmi la foule.

La septième avenue était un véritable calvaire à huit heures du matin en jour de semaine avec toutes ces personnes qui étaient présentes sur les larges trottoirs et qui se rendaient à leur travail.

Elle entra dans le petit établissement accueillant et confortable, après avoir remis convenablement en place ses cheveux et avoir lissé quelques plis inexistants présents sur sa chemise sans manches, et se dirigea d'une démarche beaucoup plus décontractée et assurée qu'auparavant vers Royce King, le cousin et associé de Bella, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Dès que le jeune homme l'aperçut son visage s'illumina et il se leva immédiatement pour la saluer convenablement, l'attirant vers lui en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur sa joue droite.

Elle se recula et laissa son sourire s'élargir lorsqu'elle remarqua la trace de rouge à lèvres sur son visage et l'effaça à l'aide de son pouce, avant de lui donner une petite claque joueuse et de s'installer sur la chaise rembourrée qui faisait face à celle que le grand brun occupait précédemment.

Ils commandèrent chacun un expresso serré, accompagné d'un verre d'eau et attendirent que la serveuse ne s'éloigne pour commencer à parler de leur amie commune qui ne devait pas tarder à les rejoindre pour leur rendez-vous quotidien.

« Alors, parle-moi de ce jeune médecin, » déclara Royce, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet et ne tournant pas autour du pot ; la patience n'avait jamais été une de ses principales qualités et le message quelque peu enthousiaste que Rosalie lui avait laissé la veille au soir sur son téléphone lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus.

« En tout premier lieu, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Edward Cullen et il est mé-

-Edward Cullen ? C'est quoi ce nom ? » la coupa-t-il. « Sérieusement, elle aurait pu trouver meilleur, j'espère qu'il ne ressemble pas à Edward Mordrake parce que sinon elle n'est pas dans la merde notre petite Bella, » lança-t-il avant de commencer à rire tout seul. (N/A : Edward Mordrake était un jeune homme qui a vécu durant le XIXème siècle et qui est connu pour avoir eu un second visage à l'arrière de sa tête, qui ne pouvait ni manger ni parler, mais qui pouvait rire ou pleurer. Edward appelait lui-même son deuxième visage comme étant la « face du démon » puisqu'il lui murmurait apparemment des paroles sataniques et l'incitait à faire des choses démoniaques dès que la nuit tombait. Edward Mordrake s'est suicidé à l'âge de 23 ans, après que tous les docteurs qu'il ait rencontré aient refusé d'essayer de lui enlever ce second visage.)

« Ok, ok. C'était bas, mesquin et en aucun cas drôle, je me tais et te laisse parler, » se calma-t-il, après avoir aperçu le regard noir que son ancienne compagne lui jetait et lui demanda continuer, un léger sourire moqueur flottant toujours sur ses lèvres fines.

« Ils se sont rencontrés à la réception que Bella avait organisé pour fêter le succès de votre collaboration avec Marks compagny. C'est un ami proche d'Alec, si je ne me trompe pas et il a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui durant la soirée. Enfin, avant qu'elle n'aille les rejoindre pour les saluer et qu'elle prenne un verre avec lui au bar, » raconta la jeune femme, tout en faisant touiller son café avec sa cuillère.

« Elle nous a complètement abandonnés par la suite, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler et de rire ensemble. Jacob a été obligé de s'occuper des convives et d'aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Il était furieux ! Il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards assassins à Bella et marmonner des paroles intelligibles, » se rappela-t-elle avec plaisir, pouffant toute seule au souvenir.

« Tu as vraiment manqué quelque chose, je suis sûre que tu aurais adoré ce spectacle. Angela a certainement eu le fou-rire de sa vie grâce à cet idiot. Elle était bien plus en retard que prévu et est arrivée à la fin de la soirée, il est allé l'accueillir -heureusement qu'il l'apprécie parce qu'il semblait déjà plus cordial avec elle qu'il n'avait pu l'être avec les autres.

-Tout le monde aime Angela, » répliqua King avec un sourire en coin. C'est vrai qu'il était bien difficile de ne pas avoir un minimum d'affection pour cette dernière, elle était bien trop gentille et aimable pour que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

« Certes, mais le plus drôle est arrivé par la suite. Quand il l'a dirigée vers le buffet, il est entré en pleine collision avec un des serveurs qui se dirigeait vers eux et qui avait un plateau rempli à ras bord. Jacob s'est retrouvé avec sa chemise et sa veste complètement trempées à cause de toutes les coupes de champagne qui lui sont tombées dessus. La tête qu'il a fait est mémorable, je crois bien que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Il a failli nous faire un scandale, mais Alec était à ses côtés en un claquement de doigts et a tout tenté pour le calmer. Heureusement qu'il y avait de la musique et que la plupart des invités étaient loin d'eux car l'accident est passé assez inaperçu, mais le bar n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres du buffet et Bella s'est tout de suite dirigée vers lui pour s'occuper de tout ça, » elle interrompit sa tirade pour prendre une gorgée de son expresso avant de grimacer et d'ajouter deux sucres dans sa petite tasse.

« Ils ne se sont reparlés que lorsqu'il s'est décidé à partir et ça a été très bref, il ne s'est pas attardé et a quitté la soirée juste après avoir fait un signe de la main à Alec, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Ils se sont échangés leur numéro ? » demanda-t-il.

Rosalie ne répondit pas immédiatement, suivant du regard chaque geste que les doigts de son ancien compagnon pouvait faire, alors qu'il jouait distraitement avec sa barbe négligée de quelques jours.

Elle se rappela à quel point elle avait pu trouver ce tic attirant et en même temps attendrissant -pour une raison qui lui était encore et toujours inconnue-, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et dut secouer discrètement sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et répondre par la négative à sa question.

« Ils se sont fait la bise au moins ? Ont dit qu'ils allaient se revoir prochainement ?

-Non, ils se sont simplement serrés la main et il lui a sorti une de ces phrases de politesse complètement banales, comme quoi 'ça avait été un plaisir de faire sa connaissance'.

-Alors je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire peut être intéressante. Elle ne semble mener à rien de particulier, » déclara Royce, en posant ses deux coudes sur la petite table ronde qui les séparait.

« Attends, ne tire pas de conclusions trop hâtives, » le réprimanda l'avocate. « Il se sont revus hier après-midi, » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Bella et moi avions pris un jour de congé et-

-Oui, je suis au courant de ça, merci bien, » la coupa-t-il. « La prochaine fois, essaye de prévenir à l'avance, je pourrais m'organiser pour répartir tout ce qu'elle est censée faire au lieu de devoir le faire par moi-même. J'ai eu le droit au double de mon travail habituel et je suis rentré chez moi alors que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à me réveiller ce matin, » se plaint-il, une moue boudeuse s'installant petit à petit sur son visage qui avait désormais des airs enfantins.

« Tu manques juste d'organisation, je parie que tu as passé toute ton après-midi à tenter de séduire la nouvelle assistante de Bella qu'elle a embauché hier matin juste avant de venir rejoindre Jasper, » le taquina-t-elle.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Elle approche de la cinquantaine !

-Et toi de la trentaine, vieil homme !

-Tu peux parler, tu n'as qu'un an de moins que moi, » se défendit-il. « Et puis, je ne suis pas attiré ou intéressé par les femmes plus âgées. Si de nos jours les jeunes vont avec des femmes qui pourraient même parfois être leur mère, c'est pour leur expérience sexuelle, » expliqua-t-il en finissant son café. « Et je peux affirmer avec certitude que je suis passé depuis bien longtemps maître dans l'art de ce domaine, ma chère, » se vanta-t-il, tandis qu'il laissait apparaître un sourire en coin suffisant. « Ose-me dire le contraire, Rosie, » ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes avec un clin d'oeil.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard meurtrier, alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler où elle en était avant qu'il ne la coupe dans son récit et se racla la gorge.

« Je disais donc que nous avions pris un jour de congé et qu'après être allées au restaurant et au cinéma, nous avons décidé d'aller courir. »

Elle s'interrompit, en voyant le grand brun haussé un de ses sourcils avec moquerie et plissa ses yeux, tout en réprimandant la forte envie qu'elle avait de lui tirer la langue puérilement.

« Oui, je sais. Moi, courir, plus de deux minutes, de plein gré, dans un parc. Impossible. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Tu te doutes bien que c'était loin d'être brillant, Bella m'a même perdue après trois longs et interminables kilomètres, enfin, elle pense m'avoir perdue, la vérité est toute autre puisque je me suis cachée derrière un arbre et ai attendu cinq minutes avant de repartir et de marcher vers où elle était allée. Mais au moins l'intention était là, je l'ai accompagnée et ai couru avec elle, c'est ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle avant de remarquer que son ami essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son rire pour ne pas la vexer.

« Ne ris pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle, honnêtement. J'étais épuisée. J'avais soif. Ma tête tournait et j'avais envie de vomir. Sans parler des affreux points de côtés. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre et à chaque fois que je lui demandais qu'on fasse une pause, elle refusait ! Me répétant sans cesse qu'on s'arrêterait après avoir fait cinq kilomètres. Il nous en restait deux à faire. Deux ! C'était impossible pour moi. Alors j'ai attendu d'être sûre qu'elle ne se retournait pas pendant qu'elle me parlait -oui, parce que Madame arrive à parler tout au long de sa course et ne semble jamais être épuisée- et me suis précipitée derrière un arbre. Y a même un petit qui est venu me demander ce que je faisais et quand je lui ai expliqué que je me cachais, il a voulu jouer à cache-cache avec moi, » raconta-t-elle dépitée. « Bonjour pour se débarrasser du gosse après ça, ils sont tellement têtus de nos jours !

-Tu es vraiment excellente, toi, » lança King entre deux rires, qui ne tentait plus de cacher son hilarité, imaginant parfaitement bien le tableau.

Elle attendit qu'il se calme, lui lançant de temps à autre des regards noirs et vida son verre d'eau d'une traite, pour finalement reprendre.

« C'est bon ? Monsieur a cessé de se foutre de ma pauvre gueule, je peux continuer où j'en étais ?... Bien. Donc, je disais que je l'ai suivie à pieds et l'ai retrouvée sur la place qui n'est pas loin de Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir.

Je suis arrivée juste à temps pour la voir se casser magistralement la gueule devant tout le monde et avant même que je ne puisse venir l'aider à se relever, il s'est précipité vers elle et l'a soulevée et l'a remise sur ses pieds. Tu aurais dû la voir le bouffer des yeux ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, elle souriait bêtement et arrêtait pas de rougir. Enfin, il n'était pas mieux, lui non plus, hein. Mais le comble, c'est qu'elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! Que ce soit de son comportement ou comment lui agissait.

Il lui a fait un de ces rentre-dedans et il ne se décourageait même pas, il a juste continué à lui faire des propositions, qu'elle refusait à chaque fois. À chaque fois ! J'ai cru que j'allais la frapper. Ou prendre sa tête et la cogner contre le tronc d'un arbre pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Pourquoi tant de violence, chérie ? Je ne me rappelle pas de toi comme étant agressive quand on était ensemble, » répliqua-t-il, avant qu'il ne laisse apparaître un sourire taquin. « Quoique... Au lit, tu peux avoir parfois des airs de catcheuse. »

À peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui assenait une claque sur son avant-bras et lui lançait un regard noir.

« OK, OK, on va dire que tu es une véritable tigresse. Ça te va ? C'est plus flatteur pour ton petit ego surdimentionné ?

-Celui qui a un ego surdimensionné ici, c'est bien toi, King, » répondit-elle, avant de commencer à l'imiter, essayant de prendre une voix grave, en voyant qu'il venait de hausser un sourcil moqueur. « Oh oui, je suis passé depuis bien longtemps maître dans l'art du sexe, patati patata.

-Oh mon dieu Royce, tu ne trouves pas que cette jupe me fait des fesses de rêve ? En même temps, j'ai un physique des plus avantageux, tout me va !

-Toutes les nanas sont à mes pieds. Impossible de résister à mon charme.

-Je suis allée à Harvard et suis sortie première de ma promotion !

-J'ai peut-être une grosse voiture, mais ce n'est en aucun cas pour compenser un complexe inavoué sur mes parties intimes, vous pourrez en juger par vous-même prochainement Mlle Halle, » s'exclama-t-elle, ressortant une des premières phrases que Royce lui avait dite lors de leur rencontre, ce qui fit rire l'intéressé.

« C'est bas, ça, Rosie. Je dois admettre que j'étais un petit peu arrogant avant que l'on soit ensemble... Mais tu m'as fait vite redescendre sur terre.

-Si seulement ! Tu étais et es toujours l'homme le plus pédant et narcissique que je connaisse.

-Arrête, Jacob est tout de même pire que moi.

-Absolument pas, il faut que tu arrives à faire face à la réalité, cet idiot de Black est humble comparé à toi.

-Tu te la joues vache pour le coup, Lillian !

-Ne m'appelle pas Lillian, tu sais que je hais au plus haut point ce nom, » rétorqua l'interpelée, touchée et quelque peu énervée qu'il ait osé l'appeler par son deuxième prénom.

Isabella Swan entra finalement dans le petit café où elle avait rendez-vous avec ses deux amis et se dirigea calmement vers eux, souriant légèrement en apercevant qu'ils étaient encore en train de se disputer comme deux enfants.

Elle savait qu'il arrivait parfois à Rosalie de se demander pourquoi Royce et elle s'étaient séparés et ne tentaient pas de se remettre ensemble, mais ce qu'oubliait la jeune femme était qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à se mettre en accord.

Pour un rien ils commençaient à se chamailler en public, s'envoyaient des pics, se titillaient, se cherchaient et finissaient toujours par se trouver ; mais après plusieurs mois de relation, l'énergie folle qu'ils avaient dépensé dans chacune de ces petites colères disparaissait et les éloignait l'un de l'autre, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement lassés de ce quotidien qu'ils s'étaient créés et décident d'un commun accord de rompre et de rester en bons thermes pour leurs amis.

Dès que le jeune homme brun aperçut sa cousine, il fit un léger mouvement de la main, incitant l'avocate à se taire.

« Et n'ose pas me donner des ordres avec tes petits gestes silencieux et autoritaires, Royce King, je ne suis pas une de tes cruches qui t'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil et qui bavent sur tes-... » commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, ne supportant pas quand elle avait l'impression que son ancien compagnon la prenait de haut, avant d'apercevoir la petite brune qui était à moins de cinq mètres d'eux et de couper court à sa remarque. « Oh, Bella ! Comment vas-tu, chérie ? »

Cette dernière ne prit pas la peine de répondre, lui lançant juste un sourire en coin, en haussant légèrement son sourcil gauche, alors qu'elle ébouriffait légèrement et tendrement les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un frère, après s'être penchée vers son amie pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

« De quoi parliez-vous, tous les deux, avant que je n'arrive ?

-Oh, hum, euh, en réalité, je veux dire, tu sais les conversations habituelles... rien de bien extraordinaire, » balbutia la belle blonde mal à l'aise en passant une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux.

Royce sourit de toutes ses dents et attendit que l'arrivante s'installe confortablement pour commencer à la cuisiner.

« À vrai dire, Rosalie venait juste de me raconter quelque chose de très intéressant, » avoua-t-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à la concernée. « Mais je dois avouer que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir aussi ta version des faits. »

Bella afficha une petite moue perplexe, ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait lui parler, mais acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, permettant à son cousin de continuer.

« C'est simple, ça se résume en deux petits mots, » déclara-t-il avant de marquer une petite pause, imaginant d'ors et déjà le rougissement qui allait s'installer sur ses joues et la gêne qu'elle allait ressentir. « Edward Cullen. »

~ EB ~

Alec Volturi poussa un long soupir, après avoir jeté un énième coup d'oeil à la grande horloge qui était installée contre le mur en face de lui et commença à taper nerveusement des doigts sur la surface en bois de son bureau.

Il savait bien que Black lui avait demandé d'aider le plus possible l'escort-boy et il avait accepté sans rechigner, voulant que toute cette histoire se termine au plus vite, mais la suggestion ou plutôt l'ordre que lui avait donné son client, il y a quelques minutes de ça, juste avant qu'il ne quitte son cabinet, lui paraissait être forcé et tiré par les cheveux.

Dans une ville aussi grande et peuplée que New York, cela relevait de l'impossible de tomber sur quelqu'un par hasard, surtout quand Cullen était censé ne rien connaître de la femme de Jacob.

L'avocat leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son portable et commença à pianoter sur son clavier, se répétant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et que le jeune homme qu'ils avaient tout deux engagé aurait peut-être plus de tact que l'indien et attendrait quelques jours avant de se présenter au café qu'il lui indiquait.

~ EB ~

Edward sentit son portable vibrer à deux reprises dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et attendit d'arriver à un feu rouge pour le sortir et pouvoir lire le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

_« Isabella sort chaque soir de son travail aux alentours de 17h et se rend la plupart du temps au Starbucks situé en haut de la septième avenue. - A. Volturi »_

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils et se demanda comment l'avocat de Black avait pu avoir son numéro de téléphone, mais préféra ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec cette histoire et se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait écrit.

Il lui était quelque part reconnaissant d'avoir pris l'initiative de lui donner un point de départ ou un endroit où il serait susceptible de rencontrer la petite brune, puisqu'il avait l'impression depuis hier soir d'être passé pour un goujat auprès d'elle et d'avoir raté sa chance.

La réaction de son amie blonde l'avait bien amusé sur le coup, mais la distance qu'Isabella avait imposé entre eux deux lui revenait à chaque fois à l'esprit dès qu'il pensait à elle et il savait pertinemment que ce genre d'approche n'était pas la meilleure pour réussir à la séduire.

Cela l'avait même poussé à regretter d'avoir accepté de travailler pour l'indien, regrettant déjà les femmes qu'il rencontrait ponctuellement dans des bars, qui ne se prenaient pas la tête et n'étaient donc pas difficile à charmer.

Et s'il venait à en croire Jacob, il n'avait pas assez de temps pour se permettre de se tromper de méthode pour se rapprocher de la jeune héritière.

Six jours s'étaient écoulés entre leur première rencontre et son footing de la veille et il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait plus autant de temps libre à partir de la deuxième semaine de Septembre, où il commencerait à travailler à l'hôpital.

Alors s'il voulait pouvoir réussir à l'amadouer sans être pris en traître par le temps, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour la voir plus régulièrement, sans que cela ne lui paraisse suspect et ce, avant qu'il ne commence ses gardes.

Il fallait qu'elle l'apprécie et que ça soit elle qui ait envie de le voir. Il fallait que ce soit elle qui vienne vers lui et non l'inverse.

Il souffla fortement et se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce second travail, puisqu'il se rendait en ce moment même au meilleur hôpital universitaire de la ville afin de passer un entretien avec le chef du service de chirurgie, qui l'avait contacté ce matin pour savoir s'il serait intéressé de faire son internat là-bas.

Il était normalement censé être interne dans un autre établissement, mais il ne pouvait pas manquer une opportunité pareille et serait prêt à leurs faire faux bond si l'offre du chef du Presbyterian University Hospital of Colombia and Cornell se concrétisait.

Le feu repassa au vert et il redémarra sa voiture, suivant l'itinéraire que son GPS lui indiquait et essayant par la même occasion de se vider l'esprit et de se relaxer pour pouvoir être dans ses meilleures dispositions pour son rendez-vous professionnel.

~ EB ~

« Alice ? Alice ! » appela l'escort-boy, après être entré en trombe dans le bureau de sa directrice qui détourna son regard de l'écran de son ordinateur pour le poser sur son ami.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas appris à frapper aux portes avant de rentrer ?

-Oh, arrête veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme si je te dérangeais et que tu étais en charmante compagnie, » répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil taquin, voyant le petit bout de femme se lever de son fauteuil et poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle essaya de garder son sérieux mais échoua lamentablement face à la mine radieuse du jeune homme et ses yeux pétillant, et laissa apparaître un petit sourire en coin, avant de se diriger vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

« J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Enfin, pas tant que ça en fait, mais c'est tout de même super important. Et j'ai une super-méga-bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer... » débita-t-il sans prendre le temps de respirer. « Bon, une moins bonne aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je sais que tu seras vraiment heureuse pour moi ! Et je- » Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'incitant à se taire et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant à quel point son ami était excité. Il lui faisait, à vrai dire, penser à un gosse de cinq ans qui découvrait tous ses cadeaux de Noël ou d'anniversaire.

« Respire, » lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment avant de le guider vers une des chaises qui faisait face à son bureau et de le laisser s'asseoir. « Et maintenant, recommence depuis le début... Calmement. »

Elle se retint de justesse de secouer la tête d'amusement, après avoir constaté que les rôles étaient en train de s'inverser pour une fois, se remémorant toutes les fois où le jeune homme l'avait obligée à reprendre son souffle à la fin de chacune de ses phrases, lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose d'important ou d'excitant à lui raconter.

« OK, d'accord, je respire, » lui obéit-il. « Je suis en train de respirer, là, tu vois ? Alors, je peux reprendre où j'en étais, non ? » Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour cacher son amusement. « Donc, je disais que j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles, enfin une un peu moins bonne et qui je doute va te plaire, mais elle sera certainement évincée par la super nouvelle que j'ai apprise ce matin, » expliqua-t-il, tout sourire.

Il croisa le regard de la directrice de son agence et inspira profondément, avant de reprendre.

« Le Presbyterian m'a contacté ce matin pour savoir si je pouvais rencontrer le chef de la chirurgie. Je ne pouvais pas dire non, tu sais ? Ce genre de proposition ne peut pas être refusée et j'y suis donc allé et j'ai passé toute ma matinée avec Eleazar Denali, qui m'a fait personnellement découvrir les salles principales de l'hôpital, et...

-Et ?... » le pressa-t-elle, tout en haussant ses deux sourcils, attendant la suite et ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs ou sauter au plafond avant qu'il ne lui confirme ses doutes.

« Et je vais faire mon internat là-bas ! J'ai déjà signé mon contrat ! Alice. Je vais aller travailler au Presbyterian ! Au Presbyterian ! » s'écria-t-il, surexcité.

À peine avait-il eu le temps de finir de sa première phrase qu'elle poussait un petit cri de joie et bondissait de son fauteuil pour courir vers lui et l'entraîner dans une nouvelle accolade amicale.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle dénia le relâcher et lui demanda de tout lui raconter, dans les moindres détails. Ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir.

Il lui expliqua qu'un de leurs internes s'était désisté à la dernière minute pour des raisons personnelles et qu'après avoir étudier plusieurs dossiers de jeunes gens qui avaient postuler pour cet hôpital, le chef avait contacté Cullen, ayant été interpelé par son parcours universitaire et ses motivations.

Alice Brandon était vraiment heureuse et fière de son ami et employé, elle savait pertinemment qu'il méritait de jouer dans la courre des grands et d'apprendre auprès de chirurgiens réputés, l'ayant vu travailler comme un fou pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles et avoir toutes les cartes en main pour réussir son avenir professionnel.

Elle avait vite appris à le connaître, le côtoyant presque chaque jour depuis plus de deux ans, et avait été presque immédiatement charmée par sa personnalité et sa façon de penser, la poussant à devenir très proche de lui et à le considérer au jour d'aujourd'hui comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Ils continuèrent à parler de cette nouvelle, avant qu'elle ne le coupe et n'agite un index réprobateur en face de son visage, tout en faisant claquer à deux reprises sa langue contre son palais.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement, jeune homme. Quelle est cette deuxième histoire que tu dois m'annoncer et qui ne va apparemment pas m'enchanter ? »

Edward se ressaisit, après avoir laissé apparaître quelques secondes une légère grimace, et poussa un long soupire.

« Je vais devoir quitter l'agence, Al', » déclara-t-il, tout en commençant à jouer nerveusement avec l'une des coutures qui se trouvait sur la cuisse de son jean.

« Co-Comment ça ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu devras bien la quitter un jour ou l'autre et je connais les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es inscrit chez moi, mais tu as encore le prêt de tes études à rembourser. Certes il est bien moins important que ce que tu aurais dû avoir si tu n'avais pas fait le travail d'escort-boy, qui t'a permis de ne pas avoir des dettes faramineuses à s'en tirer une balle, mais comme tu ne pouvais pas travailler à plein temps pour l'agence, tes revenus étaient inférieurs à ceux des autres garçons Edward. Tu es sûr de vouloir arrêter de travailler alors que tu dois encore-

-J'ai dit que je quittais l'agence, Alice, pas que j'arrêterai de bosser en dehors de mon internat.

-Tu as trouvé un travail qui te permettra de trouver quelques heures pour dormir avec les horaires que tu vas avoir ? Et puis, à combien s'élève ton prêt ?

-Une trentaine, » marmonna l'interloqué, mal à l'aise et un peu bougon de penser à l'argent qu'il devait encore à son université.

C'était un utopiste dans l'âme et il avait cru qu'il pourrait s'en sortir en ne devant de l'argent à personne, mais comme Brandon venait juste de le souligner, il n'avait pas pu autant travailler que les autres escort-boys de l'agence, devant se garder du temps pour ses révisions et tous les examens qu'il avait dû passer au cours de ces précédentes années.

« Une trentaine de milliers de dollars ? Edward, tu n'es pas sérieux, tout de même ! » s'exclama-t-elle, l'inquiétude bien présente dans sa voix et sur ses traits du visage.

À cet instant, elle ne pensait pas en tant que directrice qui allait certainement perdre l'un de ses meilleurs employés, mais en tant qu'amie qui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir rembourser une telle somme en si peu de temps, sachant que son université lui avait donné un certain délai pour pouvoir leur verser l'argent qu'il leurs devait.

« Alice, ne panique pas, j'ai la situation en mains, » dit-il, avant d'ajouter, « Dans moins d'un petit mois, j'aurai cette somme et pourrai ne plus m'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. » Il regretta vite sa dernière phrase en voyant quel effet elle avait sur la jeune femme, qui se raidit sur son siège et lui lança un regard presque apeuré.

« Oh mon Dieu, Edward. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une bêtise. Ou que tu t'apprêtes à en faire une.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non.

-Quelque chose d'illégal ? » Il ne sut quoi répondre à cette question, ne sachant pas si le travail que Black lui avait donné à faire était réellement légal ou non. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était loin d'être politiquement correct et pouvait même être catalogué de cruel envers Isabella Swan.

Il préféra laissa apparaître une moue à moitié choquée, à moitié outrée et exécuta un petit geste de la main, comme pour balayer la question de son amie.

« N'essaye pas d'éviter mes questions, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Avoir une si importante somme d'argent en un temps si court est suspect. Ça cache quelque chose. Tu es mon meilleur ami et il est hors de question que je te laisse t'entraîner dans une situation qui pourrait t'être compromettante, si ce n'est pire. Alors tu vas immédiatement me dire ce que tu trames et comment tu comptais t'empocher trente mille dollars en un mois. »

L'inquiétude s'était complètement effacée de son visage, laissant place à de la détermination, et lorsque Cullen croisa le regard de sa directrice, il sut qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui raconter la vérité.

Et il lui dit tout, comment Jacob Black l'avait contacté et qu'il avait finalement accepté son offre. Il lui expliqua son raisonnement en ce qui concerne les rapports sexuels qu'il va devoir avoir avec la jeune héritière Swan, sa première rencontre avec cette dernière, puis le footing et comment l'avocat de l'indien, Volturi, semblait avoir un double-jeu encore plus vile que celui que lui était obligé de jouer. Comment la grande blonde qui accompagnait Bella semblait bien plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée que celle-ci tente de reconstruire quelque chose avec un homme et le discours qu'elle lui avait tenu alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Rien n'y échappa. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé et lorsqu'il eut fini, un silence pesant et inhabituel s'installa entre les deux amis.

Edward se doutait bien que cette histoire n'allait absolument pas plaire à Alice et s'il l'avait pu, il ne lui aurait rien dit de tout ça.

Elle semblait en pleine réflexion et ne le regardait même plus, son regard perdu dans le vide, alors que lui attendait qu'elle réagisse, scrutant son visage pour y percevoir n'importe quelle émotion, mais mis-à-part ses sourcils froncés, elle ne laissait rien paraître et fixait toujours un point imaginaire qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » finit-elle par dire, après avoir poussé un léger soupir.

« Je sais, c'est dégueulasse de ma part, surtout qu'elle a l'air d'être une chic fille, mais-

-Non, ça je peux concevoir que tu aies accepté ce marché. Je ne suis pas ta mère et en aucun cas, je me permettrais de te juger et, partant de ton point de vue, c'est parfaitement compréhensible que tu veuilles le faire. Ça te permettra d'avoir encore plus de temps libre pour toi et le travail que tu devras faire ne se résumera qu'à avoir une petite-amie, lorsque tu auras réussi à te rapprocher d'elle, » le coupa-t-elle. « De plus c'est excessivement bien payé, je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu trouver meilleure offre. Dix mille dollars par semaine, c'est énorme. »

Elle marqua une courte pause pendant laquelle elle alla se verser un verre d'eau et se rassit, non sur son fauteuil, mais sur son bureau, faisant face à son ami et n'étant ainsi qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de reprendre.

« Ce que je n'aime pas et ce qui me fait peur, c'est toi, Edward. Tu as beau te cacher derrière tes airs de Casanova qui se contente d'une femme de temps à autre pour se relaxer, je te connais et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, qui n'a en aucun cas un mauvais fond. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai peur que tu t'attaches à cette fille et que lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité... toute la vérité, tu la perdras inévitablement. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de cette histoire. »

Le jeune homme voulut répondre mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main lui intimidant de garder le silence et de la laisser parler.

« Tu vas devoir passer six mois avec elle, six. Où tu la verras régulièrement et où, à partir d'un moment, tu devras jouer l'amoureux transis. Et je ne veux pas que tu confondes fiction et réalité. Tu vas devoir apprendre à la connaître et peut-être que son caractère et ses opinions t'horripileront ou peut-être que tu tomberas sous son charme à son tour. Tu connais l'expression 'l'arroseur arrosé' ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Et bien, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes l'arroseur. Parce que même si, justement, tout ne va pas comme tu l'avais prévu, que tu t'attaches bien trop à elle et que tu décides de tout laisser tomber, elle apprendra aussi la vérité, de ta bouche -parce que je sais que tu n'arriveras pas à continuer à lui mentir bien longtemps dans ces cas-là- ou de celle de son époux. Mais dans chacun des cas, elle saura tout et toute la confiance et le respect qu'elle aura pu avoir pour toi disparaitront immédiatement, en un claquement de doigts. » Elle fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage de Cullen pour suivre et appuyer ses dires. « Et nous savons tout deux qu'une relation ne pourra jamais marcher sans ces choses. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle se sentira trahie, certainement salie d'avoir laissé un homme corrompu par son mari la toucher, humiliée et extrêmement blessée. »

Elle lissa sa jupe de tailleur, attendant quelques instants pour permettre à l'escort-boy de digérer, enregistrer et bien comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Brandon poussa un nouveau soupir, ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme qui la regarda droit dans les yeux, et c'est sans détourner les siens qu'elle lui demanda, « Alors, j'aimerai savoir si tu es prêt à t'engager dans ce genre d'aventure ? Et si, dans ces cas-là, tu feras tout pour ne pas t'impliquer personnellement et en souffrir par la suite.

-J'en suis sûr, Al', » répondit-il immédiatement. Il ne reçut en signe de réponse qu'un hochement de tête, tandis que la petite brune se dirigeait derrière son bureau et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Tu dois donc rendre des rapports hebdomadaires à Jacob Black, si je ne me trompe pas ? » le questionna-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, changeant de sujet, ou, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'Edward crut. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, la connaissant déjà et continua. « Je veux donc la même chose.

-Comment ça ?

-Si le mari de Swan veut un rapport chaque semaine pour être certain que tout avance bien et que tu fais du bon boulot à séduire sa femme, moi, je demande un rapport pour savoir si tu te préserves bien de cette histoire et que ton coeur lui est et lui sera toujours fermé. »

Cette explication fit sourire Cullen qui trouvait attendrissant le côté protecteur de son amie, alors qu'il lâchait sur un ton taquin :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi sûre de toi, Brandon ? Qui te dit que je ne te mentirais pas si je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour Isabella ?

-Me mentir ? Voyons Cullen, toi et moi s avons que tu es incapable de le faire. Je te crame à chaque fois et si ça arrivait pendant une de nos futures rencontres, ça ne ferait pas exception à la règle et je te remettrais sur le droit chemin sur le champ. Et puis, comme ça, je suis sûre de te voir au moins une fois par semaine -parce qu'il est hors de question que tu m'envoies tes rapports par mail, non, je veux avoir ta gueule d'ange en face de moi pour voir si tu me dis bien la vérité- et ces rendez-vous-là ne pourront en aucun cas être annulés. Sous aucun prétexte.

-Espèce de tyran, » se moqua-t-il gentiment en lui donnant un coup de pied joueur sous la table.

Elle lui tira puérilement la langue, avant de se ressaisir et d'afficher un visage sérieux. « Justement, le 'tyran' a du boulot, alors si tu pouvais sortir et aller traîner dans les rues ou faire je-ne-sais-quoi ailleurs et de préférence loin d'ici, au lieu de m'embêter, ça m'arrangerait fortement... Vois-tu, un des garçons a décidé de quitter subitement l'agence pour une histoire assez farfelue et je dois m'occuper de toute la paperasse, ce qui va me prendre une bonne partie de mon après-midi ! »

Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers elle, rigolant doucement face au comportement de son ancienne patronne.

« Merci Al', t'es la meilleure, » lui dit-il, juste après avoir embrassé le haut de son crâne et lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et alors qu'il quittait l'imposant bâtiment encore vide dû à la pause déjeuner, il entendit Brandon crier derrière lui : « Nom de dieu Edward, tu sais que je déteste ce surnom. Al', c'est pour Albert, pas pour Alice ou tout autre prénom féminin ! Trouve autre chose ! Et pour la centième fois, la porte ! Tu ne peux pas la fermer ! À chaque fois tu me fais le coup ! »

Et comme à chaque fois, il ne revint pas sur ses pas pour fermer cette porte qu'il laissait désormais délibérément ouverte et se contenta d'écouter râler son amie et de rigoler quelques instants tout seul.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà, vous avez fait la connaissance de <strong>Royce<strong> **King**, ancien compagnon de Rosalie Hale et cousin de Bella, par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas si certaines se posent la question, mais autant mettre les choses au clair : "mon" Royce King n'a rien à voir niveau caractère avec celui de Stephenie Meyer. En aucun cas, il ne l'a frappée auparavant ou violée ou humiliée. Ils avaient et ont toujours une excellente complicité, mais se chamaillent tout le temps, on en verra plus par la suite. **Alice** ! Patronne, ou plutôt ancienne patronne, d'Edward, mais aussi une amie très proche qui s'avèrera être un pilier et sa confidente pendant toute cette mascarade. Elle est tout à fait "Team Edward" et je ne sais toujours pas si, par la suite, même quand Alice sera amenée à rencontrer Bella, les deux jeunes femmes deviendront amies. Ça reste à voir. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, la chose la plus importante pour elle et de réussir à faire en sorte qu'Edward ne tombe pas amoureux de Bella, pour le protéger. Va-t-elle réussir ? On verra. ;)

Il n'y a pas eu de rencontre **Edward/Bella** ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée, mais je me suis dit que ça ne le ferait pas forcément et même s'ils ne se sont pas vus dans ce chapitre, ils ont tout de même été chacun obligés de parler de l'autre à leur proche ! Prochain chapitre : rencontre ou peut-être ballade dans le parc ou dans les rues de New York, on verra, j'hésite. En tout cas, ils vont apprendre à se connaître réellement à partir du prochain chapitre. Ça tournera principalement autour de ça.

_Je réponds à toutes les reviews et à partir du prochain chapitre, je répondrais aussi aux anonymes. Et j'accepte tout avis, positif comme négatif, le temps que c'est respectueux. :) **Allez, lâchez-vous !**_

Bon week-end à toutes (et à tous ?) et à bientôt ! xxx

_PS : 1 OS et 1 Two-shot ont été posté sur ce même compte, y a un petit bout de temps, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil, ne vous gênez pas ! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chansons du Chapitre 5 : Crystalised by The XX - A Sweet Summer's Night On Hammer Hill by Jens Lekman

Youhou ! Mon Dieu, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on avait dépassé la barre des cent reviews, seulement après quatre chapitres ! Vous êtes incroyables, vraiment. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai cru que j'allais sauter au plafond. Yiha ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur et fait plaisir de voir que il y a toujours des lectrices fidèles à leur poste, malgré tout le temps que je mets à poster. Et, d'ailleurs, par rapport à ça, j'en suis navrée... Je sais que je vous avais dit que le chapitre ne tarderait pas, mais je suis désormais en Terminale Littéraire, ce qui dit donc Bac de malheur et travail acharné pour avoir un bon dossier (ou en tout cas potable, haha, parce qu'avec la philo et mon prof qui est le maître suprême des sadiques, ce n'est pas gagné), et bien que je sais que pour certaines d'entre vous qui sont déjà dans la vie active ou qui ont commencé leurs études supérieures ça ne représentent pas grand chose, pour moi, c'est beaucoup de trucs à gérer. En plus y a eu mon anniversaire, une histoire personnelle qui éclate, etc. Bref comme tout le monde, je trouve toujours une excuse pour reporter les choses au lendemain... Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'ai plusieurs mois de retard ! (Heureusement que j'arrive tout de même à être ponctuelle pour mes cours, sinon je ne pense pas que ça le ferait.)

M'enfin ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 ! J'avais dit que je le posterai le 31 Octobre pour Halloween et je n'ai que quelques malheureuses minutes de retard. (Moi, je trouve que je m'en sors pas mal avec le délai pour une fois... Mouais.) Puis, honnêtement qui se couche avant minuit le soir d'Halloween, ici ? :) Bref, trève de blabla, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre.

(Larsand : Tes reviews ne m'ennuient absolument pas ! Je lis chacune d'entre elles avec plaisir. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ces dernières puisque tu n'as pas de compte sur le site.)

_Je vous avais promis des moments Edward/Bella, vous allez être servi(e)s ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, dans tous les cas._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Une chaleur pesante et presque insupportable s'était abattue sur New York depuis plusieurs jours, rendant la vie de ses citoyens bien difficile, les empêchant de sortir à leur guise ou de profiter pleinement de leurs derniers jours de liberté, avant que la plupart d'entre eux ne recommencent à travailler ou à étudier.<p>

Malheureusement pour Isabella Swan, elle ne faisait pas parti de ces personnes qui avaient décidé de s'offrir quelques vacances bien reposantes et regrettait maintenant amèrement son choix et la bourgade où elle se rendait à chaque été, lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle en aurait été amenée à manquer Forks et son temps maussade. La pluie faisait boucler ses cheveux qu'elle persistait à lisser tous les jours étant adolescente, les terrains boueux salissaient sa première voiture qu'elle avait reçu le jour de ses seize ans et le vent ainsi que les températures basses de la petite ville lui valaient une angine ou une bonne grippe à chaque fois.

Elle avait maudit maintes et maintes fois cet endroit éloigné de tout, qui avait fini par devenir son calvaire, son enfer personnel et désormais, ironiquement, elle en était réduite à manquer les forêts verdoyantes et la fraîcheur perpétuelle de Forks.

Elle attrapa le brumisateur qui se trouvait en face d'elle et s'aspergea abondemment d'eau avant de souffler un bon coup, étirer ses membres engourdis à force d'être restée assise à son bureau depuis plusieurs heures et décider de jeter l'éponge pour aujourd'hui, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'arriverait plus à travailler dans de telles conditions.

Le climatiseur qu'elle avait fait installé il y a quelques mois de là n'était pas assez puissant pour dissiper la chaleur suffocante qui régnait sur tout l'étage et l'aider à se concentrer sur la pile de dossiers qui attendait patiemment qu'elle les confirme ou rectifie quelques détails.

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisi d'installer le siège de son entreprise sur les derniers niveaux du gratte-ciel, afin de pouvoir profiter de la magnifique vue qu'il offrait sur une grande partie de la ville et tout Central Park et maudissait encore plus les personnes d'entretien qui avaient nettoyé les locaux la veille au soir et qui avait cru bon d'ouvrir chaque fenêtre pour aérer l'intérieur.

La jeune héritière se leva avec peine de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son assistante qui supportait encore moins bien la chaleur qu'elle, lui conseillant de suivre son exemple et de rentrer chez elle pour le reste de la journée.

La femme d'un certain âge refusa tout d'abord, de peur que cela ne lui soit pénalisant, surtout qu'elle venait juste de commencer sa période d'essai, mais finit par accepter lorsqu'elle vit sa patronne prendre ses affaires et l'attendre dans l'ascenseur, retenant les portes de la cage d'acier pour elle.

Du peu qu'elle la connaissait, Isabella appréciait énormément sa nouvelle employée et se félicitait de l'avoir embauchée, ne regrettant absolument pas son choix d'avoir pris une personne qui approchait la cinquantaine et qui avait une certaine expérience dans le milieu, plutôt qu'une jeune fille de son âge qui se serait indéniablement retrouvée dans les draps de Royce.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que son ancienne assistante avait décidé de démissionner et la petite brune était certaine que son cher cousin n'oublierait pas de si tôt le savon magistral qu'elle lui avait passé et les nouvelles règles qu'elle lui avait imposé par rapport à la gente féminine qui travaillait pour eux.

Elle se souvenait encore de l'air penaud qu'il avait affiché et son visage qui se décomposait de désarroi à chaque interdiction qu'elle ajoutait à la liste. Il était hors de question pour elle qu'une nouvelle personne quitte son poste et ait des envies de vengeances envers lui ou sombre dans une dépression par sa faute.

Rosalie en avait presque ri aux larmes lorsque son ancien compagnon l'avait appelée pour se plaindre et la supplier de faire changer d'avis leur amie.

Bien évidemment, la grande blonde avait refusé lui disant que c'était bien fait pour lui, ce qui n'avait que renforcer l'énervement de Royce, qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre que tout cela était injuste, et qui avait décidé de ne plus parler à aucune des deux jeunes femmes, qui, d'après ses dires, s'étaient liguées contre lui.

Ce souvenir fit sourire Isabella qui se trouvait toujours dans l'ascenseur, une cinquantaine d'étages à descendre prenant un minimum de temps.

Elle voulut lever les yeux vers l'écran numérique qui indiquait à quel niveau elle se trouvait à l'instant mais fut prise de court lorsque la sonnerie caractéristique lui annonça qu'elle était arrivée.

La petite brune salua chaleureusement son assistante avant de sortir d'une démarche assurée du grand bâtiment alors qu'une violente vague de chaleur la prit de plein fouet et lui fit attacher ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, pour que ces derniers ne lui collent pas à la peau à cause de la transpiration.

Elle allait héler un taxi lorsqu'elle aperçut le Starbucks qui se trouvait non loin de son bureau et se dit que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée chez eux et qu'une de leurs boissons rafraîchissantes ne pourrait que lui faire du bien avec un temps pareil.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle s'installa derrière une personne, faisant la queue patiemment tandis qu'elle commençait un débat interne d'une extrême importance : savoir ce qu'elle allait commander.

Elle était bien tentée par une petite viennoiserie mais se doutait bien qu'elle aurait du mal à tout manger avec cette chaleur pesante et qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher une chose aussi succulente. Malgré tout sa gourmandise prit le dessus et quand elle fit face à la caissière, elle prit un doughnut aux pommes frites et une thé glacé au citron.

Bien trop impatiente de se régaler avec son petit goûter, elle ne ressentit pas la présence de la personne qui venait juste de rentrer dans le café et qui s'était dirigée vers elle pour la saluer, lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnue de dos, si bien que quand elle se retourna, elle lui rentra dedans de plein fouet renversant sa boisson sur le haut du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un léger sifflement lorsque le liquide gelé rentra en contact avec sa peau.

Isabella lâcha un petit cri de surprise avant de commencer à se confondre en excuser et à bafouiller lamentablement lorsqu'elle vit qui était la nouvelle victime de sa maladresse légendaire.

« Eh bien, on dirait que chacune de nos rencontres se doit d'être ponctuée par une entrée fracassante de votre part, Mademoiselle Swan, » lâcha Edward Cullen avec un sourire en coin quelque peu narquois.

« Je-je-je... » continua-t-elle à balbutier totalement honteuse, avant de se reprendre. « Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée Edward.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, estimez-vous juste heureuse que vous n'ayez pas commander une boisson chaude car je pense que je n'aurai pas été aussi clément avec ces températures externes.

-Mais tout de même, votre chemise est tachée par ma faute, » geignit-elle, passant une main lasse sur son visage rougi d'embarras.

« Un tour en machine et toute trace de cet incident sera effacé, » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, ce qui lui valut un pauvre sourire de la part de la jeune femme.

« Je vous paye un café ? » demanda-t-elle subitement. Sa proposition fit hausser un sourcil interrogateur à Edward tandis que le visage de la petite brune ressemblait de plus en plus à un coquelicot. « Enfin, c'est le moins que je puisse faire et puis comme ça, ça remboursera l'eau que vous allez gaspiller à nettoyer votre chemise par ma faute... À moins que vous vouliez autre chose ? C'est sûr qu'avec ce temps une boisson chaude n'est pas la plus appropriée ou peut-être que vous êtes plus tenté par un de leurs gâteaux ? » enchaîna-t-elle à toute vitesse alors que son interlocuteur tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer à quel point elle l'amusait et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, qui la fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Un café sera parfait pour moi, merci, » répondit-il, tout en la guidant de nouveau dans la file pour qu'ils puissent prendre commande.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, » répéta-t-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai même pas eu à vous pardonner, il n'y a rien de dramatique.

-Oh je sais, je sais. Je me suis déjà excusée pour votre chemise, non, je vous demandais pardon pour la diarrhée verbale à laquelle vous avez eu le droit juste après.

-Diarrhée verbale ? » s'étonna Edward, avant que ses épaules ne commencent à tressauter légèrement à cause du rire discret qu'il venait de laisser échapper.

« Oui, dès que je suis mal à l'aise, je commence à dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, je parle excessivement vite et n'articule presque plus, souvent les personnes qui sont en face de moi n'arrivent plus à comprendre ce que je dis, même moi je ne sais pas ce que je dis parfois. C'est très embarrassant en fait. J'ai ça depuis l'adolescence, dès que je me retrouve dans une situation gênante ou devant une personne qui m'intimide-

-Je vous intimide ? » la coupa-t-il surpris.

« Non ! » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. « Enfin oui, mais non. Je veux dire, c'est la situation qui est embarrassante pour moi, c'est pour ça que je suis nerveuse, » s'expliqua-t-elle. « Et quand je suis nerveuse, je ne peux plus m'arrêter de parler, je monopolise la parole et finalement, au lieu de me sentir soulagée, je m'enfonce encore plus. C'est un cercle vicieux, vraiment, vous n'avez pas idée. Heureusement que ça ne m'arrive pas au travail, sinon ça aurait pu apporter à ma société beaucoup de problèmes, » elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et fronça ses sourcils. « Vous voyez ? Je recommence ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Au pire, vous me dites de me taire, tout simplement, c'est ce que mes amis font et c'est à l'heure d'aujourd'hui le seul moyen efficace qu'on a trouvé pour me faire arrêter de parler. Bien sûr au départ je risque de m'offusquer un petit peu et de m'énerver contre vous mais je vous promets que-. »

Elle arrêta sa longue tirade et fixa pendant plusieurs secondes le jeune homme qui riait de bon coeur, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour essayer d'atténuer le son de son rire.

« Vous vous moquez ! Je n'y crois pas, vous vous moquez de moi. Il n'y a rien de drôle, ma diarrhée est comme un handicap social, d'accord ?

-Je ne me moque pas. Vraiment, jamais je n'oserai me moquer de- » réussit-il à dire, avant que son rire ne reprenne face au regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. « Pardon, désolé, je... deux minutes s'il vous plait, » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la vitrine en verre qui abritait des sandwichs et qu'il laissait libre court à son hilarité.

Après quelques instants, il réussit à reprendre un semblant de sérieux et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, « Je vous jure que je ne me moquais pas de vous. Je vous trouvais juste extrêmement attendrissante et drôle, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune mesquinerie. »

Isabella rougit de nouveau face au compliment, mais s'adoucit et replaça une mèche folle de son chignon derrière son oreille, avant d'acquiescer d'un léger hochement de tête.

La même caissière que tout à l'heure offrit à l'escort-boy un sourire un peu trop chaleureux pour n'être que commercial, après avoir regardé étrangement sa chemise.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Un café et un thé glacé au citron pour la dame, s'il vous plait, » commanda Cullen, avant de sortir son porte-feuille et tendre un billet de vingt dollars, ne laissant même pas à l'employée le temps d'annoncer le prix. Cette dernière prit l'argent et lui rendit la monnaie, tout en ordonnant les boissons à son collègue.

« C'était à moi de payer ! » s'exclama Swan, qui se laissait entrainer par Edward vers le bout du comptoir pour attendre qu'on les serve.

« Ce n'est pas à une femme d'offrir à boire à un homme, mais plutôt le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce discours machiste ?

-Ce n'est pas du machisme, juste de la galanterie. » Bella haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Que son fils soit respectueux envers la gente féminine et la traite comme il se doit est une chose très importante pour ma mère.

-Vraiment ?... Donc vous tenez la porte ouverte à une femme ou-

-Je tiens la porte ouverte à une femme, oui, mais je la laisse passer avant moi et je tire aussi sa chaise avant qu'elle ne s'assoit. » Elle laissa un petit rire s'échapper. « Et maintenant c'est à vous de vous moquer de moi ?

-Oh non, je trouve juste ça mignon, étrange par rapport aux comportements des hommes de nos jours, mais mignon.

-Je sais, ça a surpris la plupart des femmes que je connais, c'est un peu vieillot mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le faire, c'est comme un tic, c'est automatique.

-Le vieillot a parfois du bon, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Leurs boissons arrivèrent et Cullen lui tendit son thé, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du café.

Il lui tint la porte en verre, faisant élargir le sourire de la petite brune qui passa devant lui.

« Pouvez-vous me tenir mon café un instant, s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il, après avoir pris une gorgée de l'expresso.

Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma rapidement, avant d'en prendre une longue bouffée, sous le regard amusé d'Isabella qui lui rendit le café qu'il avait finalement payé.

« Vous êtes médecin, mais vous fumez, » constata-t-elle d'un ton presque moqueur cette fois-ci. « N'êtes-vous pas plutôt censé faire une campagne anti-tabac, sortant à chacun de vos proches des détailles plus répugnants les uns que les autres, au lieu de vous détruire les poumons à petit feu ? »

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement, affichant tout d'abord un sourire en coin quelque peu narquois.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes, » finit-il par lâcher. « Ceux qui sont moralisateurs, qui se croient supérieurs à vous sur certains points et qui se permettent de vous réprimander quand vous n'allez pas dans leur sens, » expliqua-t-il. « Et puis, je ne suis pas encore médecin, je ne suis pour l'instant qu'un simple étudiant qui va commencer son internat la semaine prochaine.

-Trouver des excuses pour d'autres, » répliqua-t-elle avec taquinerie. « Je suis certaine que vous avez toutes les connaissances nécessaires pour savoir les effets désastreux que le tabac a sur le corps humain.

-Justement ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'en connais trop, bien trop pour pouvoir trouver le courage de ne plus avoir ma dose de nicotine quotidienne. Saviez-vous qu'il est tout aussi dur pour un fumeur d'arrêter de fumer que pour un camé de ne plus prendre de l'héroïne ? Le tabac est une drogue. Douce certes, mais qui rend tout aussi accro que l'héroïne. J'ai commencé quand j'avais dix-sept ans et parfois je m'en mords les doigts, mais la cigarette reste pour l'instant toujours un plaisir. Je n'en suis pas dégoûté et ne fume pas juste parce que mon corps le réclame ; mais si un jour je n'aimais plus autant fumer que maintenant, je pense, j'espère que j'arriverais à arrêter même si pour l'instant cet effort me semble surhumain et impossible, » expliqua-t-il, après avoir pris une nouvelle taff.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'impossible, vous en avez la preuve devant vous. Par contre, je ne savais pas que je pouvais être considérée à l'époque comme étant une 'camée'.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, si l'on part de ce principe quatorze pour-cent de la population new-yorkaise sont des camés. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fumiez. Vous qui me faites des réflexions sur la cigarette et mon addiction, alors que vous étiez comme moi il y a encore quelque temps... C'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité, dites-moi, » ajouta-t-il taquin, alors que son sourire en coin typique flottait de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne vous faisais aucune réflexion ! » se défendit-elle piteusement. « Je soulignais juste la situation assez ironique dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Vous, médecin, qui êtes censé redonner une santé à chacun de vos patients, vous détruisez la votre petit à petit.

-Certes, » concéda-t-il. « Comment avez-vous fait arrêté ?

-Oh, je ne voulais pas prendre ces patchs ou ces pastilles bourrées de nicotine, je me disais que ça en revenait à la même chose et que je n'arriverais certainement pas à arrêter avec toutes ces 'aides'. Alors, j'ai arrêté du jour au lendemain. Paf. Plus aucune cigarette. Bien sûr, j'ai dû essayer plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à ne pas fumer plus de trois jours de suite. Et quand j'ai réussi à tenir, croyez-moi, ce n'était pas très beau à voir... J'avais des chats à l'époque, » reprit-elle après avoir aperçu le sourcil interrogateur que Cullen venait de hausser, « et toutes deux ont failli passer par la fenêtre. Je m'énervais pour un rien, je mangeais comme quatre pour m'occuper les mains et lorsque deux semaines plus tard je me suis pesée, j'ai fondu en larmes en voyant que j'avais pris quatre malheureux kilos, j'avais les nerfs en pelote, pire qu'une femme enceinte, mais surtout j'avais des pulsions meurtrières, enfin pas concrètement, mais dès que je croisais quelqu'un qui avait une cigarette dans la rue, je n'avais qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus et la lui voler, peu importait ce qui adviendrait de ces pauvres gens par la suite, qu'ils se fassent piétiner par la foule, écraser par un taxi ou qu'ils aient une hémorragie interne ou un traumatisme crânien à cause de leur chute. Rien ne m'importait plus que leur cigarette. J'étais devenue totalement folle si vous voulez mon avis, mes amis s'en sont pris plein la tête aussi, encore plus que mes chats à vrai dire puisque je culpabilisais moins à m'énerver contre eux comme ils pouvaient se défendre. C'était catastrophique. Alors, arrêter de fumer n'est pas impossible, mais c'est un effort qui est en effet presque surhumain. Mais bon, j'aime bien me comparer à Wonder Woman de temps en temps, ça rebooste mon ego, » finit-elle en riant à moitié, tandis qu'Edward affichait une mine à moitié amusée, à moitié terrifiée par son récit.

« Et moi qui me suis dit que c'était impoli de ma part de ne pas vous en proposer une, en allumant ma clope, je suis plutôt heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je me serais senti mal de vous voir vous retransformer en monstre en manque de tabac, » répliqua-t-il sur un ton quelque peu ironique.

« Ne vous moquez pas, un jour vous passerez aussi par là et je peux vous garantir que je serai là pour compter les points et voir qui est devenu le plus fou.

-Vous allez devoir attendre un certain temps, alors, » rétorqua-t-il joueur, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un passage piéton pour que le feu passe au vert.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle risquait de rentrer chez elle et qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer la carte du hasard pour la revoir, alors, après quelques instants, il lui proposa un peu nerveux, ne souhaitant pas réellement se prendre une nouvelle veste de sa part : « Une ballade dans Central Park, ça vous tente ? Ou vous avez quelque chose à faire ? »

Bella repensa à la conversation que Rosalie lui avait tenue pendant plus d'une heure, comme quoi elle devait tourner la page 'Jacob' et faire de nouvelles rencontres, et même si sa première intention aurait été de refuser l'offre de l'escort-boy, elle décida qu'elle devrait peut-être suivre les conseils de son amie au moins une fois dans sa vie.

De plus, elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait assez la compagnie de Cullen pour pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec lui. C'est donc avec un léger sourire qu'elle lui répondit, « J'ai tout mon temps et oui, ça me plairait bien d'aller m'y promener. »

Ils traversèrent ensemble la route et entrèrent dans le grand parc, qui était -comme ils pouvaient tous deux s'en douter- bondé de monde.

« Très bien. Vous connaissez déjà beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais vous par contre, je ne sais presque rien de vous, mis à part votre nom et que vous allez bientôt commencer votre internat en médecine, ce qui est très peu, avouons-le, » fit remarquer la petite brune, qui continuait à avancer, nullement gênée par toute la foule présente.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda le jeune homme, tout en prenant une gorgée de son café refroidit.

« Et bien, commençons par votre futur métier. Où allez-vous faire votre internat ? »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu arborer auparavant. Lui qui affichait toujours un sourire narquois, qui vous donnait plus l'impression qu'autre chose qu'il se moquait 'gentiment' de vous et qui semblait souvent préoccupé par quelque chose qui lui était personnel ou qui était quelque part distant avec elle, malgré le fait qu'il n'hésitait pas à lui faire des avances plutôt directes, semblait à l'instant réellement intéressé par le sujet de conversation qu'elle venait de lancer.

Son visage qui s'illumina et son sourire bien plus discret que ceux en coin habituels montraient à quel point il était heureux et épanoui dans ce qu'il faisait.

Bella se sentit étrange l'idée de connaître une nouvelle facette de sa récente rencontre, mais fut heureuse d'avoir choisi de le questionner sur son futur travail.

Ce n'était finalement plus à elle de sortir de longues tirades et de presque monopoliser la parole, mais bien au tour d'Edward qui partit au quart de tour et ne se priva pas de lui raconter tout depuis le début ; son espoir de rentrer au Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell qu'il dut rapidement oublier puisqu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de cet hôpital prestigieux après deux mois, sa satisfaction d'être tout de même pris au New York University Medical Center qui était tout de même très bien réputé, sa joie et son excitation quand le chef de chirurgie du Presbyterian le contacta trois jours auparavant, même s'il devait commencer une semaine plus tôt son internat.

Tout, tout y passa et pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il ne fit que parler, ne touchant même pas à son café, étant trop captivé par ce qu'il disait, sous le regard à la fois attendri et à la fois rieur de Bella, qui le trouvait tout aussi drôle qu'intéressant.

« Et donc, comment cela va-t-il se passer ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Avez-vous dû choisir quelle spécialité vous allez exercer ? »

Il sourit à nouveau, content qu'elle soit assez curieuse par ce qu'il disait pour lui poser des questions. Lui qui ne savait souvent pas quoi lui dire, ayant trop peur de faire un faux pas ou de dire quelque chose qui ne captiverait pas assez son attention, était heureux de voir qu'elle semblait ouverte à des sujets de conversations qui ne la regardaient absolument pas, contrairement à un grand nombre de femmes aujourd'hui qui ne s'intéressent qu'à leur petit monde.

« Eh bien, je me suis d'hors et déjà spécialisé en chirurgie, mais pour l'instant, je vais être sous la tutelle de plusieurs résidents ou titulaires qui exercent différents types de spécialité, comme la pédiatrie, la neurologie, la cardiologie, les traumas, la chirurgie plastique ou encore l'orthopédie, » expliqua-t-il, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un petit endroit de pelouse protégé du soleil par un arbre très imposant sur lequel ils s'appuyèrent, après qu'Edward ait proposé à la petite brune de s'asseoir un peu à l'ombre et que cette dernière ait accepté.

« Enfin, » résuma-t-il, « je pense sincèrement que cet internat va être passionnant. Et puis, même si je suis le genre de personnes qui aiment les changement, ne pas s'installer dans une certaine routine, je me vois bien continuer ma carrière là-bas... C'est tout de même le meilleur hôpital de New York ! Et cette ville, une fois qu'on y habite, on ne peut que l'adopter.

-C'est certain que New York est unique, je n'ai jamais vu une ville qui lui ressemblait, » concéda-t-elle.

« Oui, tout à fait ! Même si je dois avouer que les deux premiers mois qui suivirent mon arrivée ne furent pas facile. Bien que Seattle soit aussi une grande ville, ce n'est absolument pas le même rythme de vie, mais maintenant, je ne pense pas que je pourrais retourner vivre dans ma ville natale, même si les ferryboats me manquent parfois.

-Vous êtes de Seattle ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Quand êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

-Je suis venu pour faire mes études de médecine, c'était il y a donc environ quatre ans.

-Par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous avez vingt-deux ans... » marmonna Bella, presque choquée, ce qui fit rire doucement Edward.

-Non, j'en ai vingt-cinq, bien que ça ne change pas grand chose. J'avais commencé des études de droit pendant deux ans, mais me suis finalement reporté sur la médecine, » expliqua-t-il. (N/A : En Amérique, les études de médecine sont bien plus courtes qu'en France. Les étudiants n'ont que quatre ans en université, nommée Medical School, avant qu'ils ne commencent leur internat qui dure un ou deux ans. C'est pourquoi Bella pense qu'Edward n'a que vingt-deux ans, mais en réalité, comme dit précédemment il a fait d'abord deux ans de droit avant de prendre une année sabbatique -vous apprendrez par la suite ce qu'il a fait durant cette année- avant de faire ses quatre ans à une université de médecine.)

-Oh d'accord, vous me rassurer, » sourit-elle. « Et vous retourner souvent à Seattle, sinon ? »

Il se retint de justesse de lui dire qu'il ne parlait plus que très rarement et ce n'était que pour Noël qu'il allait là-bas pour surtout voir le reste de sa famille.

« Mes soeurs ne vivent plus non plus à Seattle. L'aînée est partie vivre à Los Angeles et notre cadette qui l'avait rejointe il y a deux ans, vient juste d'emménager à San Francisco, » expliqua-t-il, disant pour l'instant toujours la vérité. « Alors, je ne vais à Seattle uniquement pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais au moins une fois tous les six mois, on se retrouve tous chez moi ou chez une de mes soeurs, pour qu'on puisse se voir un minimum.

-Et vous êtes proche d'elles ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il acquiesçait vigoureusement de la tête, même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse vu le sourire tendre qui était apparu quand il avait commencé à parler de ses soeurs. « Ce ne doit pas être évident de vivre loin d'elles, Los Angeles et San Francisco sont à l'autre bout du pays, comparés à New York, » constata-t-elle.

« Disons juste que je suis bien heureux que les téléphones portables, mails et Skype existent, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire contrit. « La plus jeune aurait pu venir s'installer à Chicago, ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus proche d'ici, » reprit-il, « mais quand elle m'a demandé mon avis pour savoir où il serait mieux pour elle de s'installer, le grand frère protecteur qui sommeille en moi a immédiatement dit, sans y penser à deux fois, San Francisco. Chicago est certes réputée comme étant une ville économique importante, mais elle aussi bien connue pour toutes ces histoires de mafia, et je ne pense pas que ce soit assez sûr là-bas pour que je laisse ma petite soeur s'y installer seule. »

Isabella trouva très mignon son côté protecteur qu'il avait pour la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il ajouta : « Évidemment, je ne lui ai pas sorti ce genre d'arguments, elle l'aurait très mal pris sinon. Je l'imagine très bien me crier dessus 'Edward ! Je n'ai plus quatre ans ! Arrête de voir le mal partout, veux-tu ? Mon Dieu que ça m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'énerves !' » imita-t-il d'une voix bien trop nasillarde et aiguë pour lui. « Et après, elle serait allée habiter à Chicago juste pour me contredire et m'embêter, » conclut-il, avant de pousser un soupire qui feignait la résignation, alors qu'un sourire en coin prenait place sur son visage contre son gré.

« Elle vous amuse, » constata-t-elle.

« C'est un sacré numéro, si vous voulez tout savoir. À vrai dire, mes deux soeurs sont des sacrés numéros, je pense que je suis le seul normal dans cette famille, en fait.

-Ho ! Je suis sûre que c'est aussi ce que vos soeurs disent quand elles sont avec leurs amis, » répliqua-t-elle, joueuse.

« Vous me trouvez anormal ? » s'indigna l'escort-boy, faussement vexé.

« Eh bien, au premier abord, vous semblez parfaitement dans les normes psychologiquement parlant, mais plus je vous vois et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que quelque chose doit clocher chez vous, » dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté à cause du sourire taquin qui dansait sur ses lèvres. « Par exemple, regardez votre chemise, vous êtes prêt à vous balader dans tout New York avec une horrible tâche dessus et ignorez tous les regards interrogateurs qui vous scrutent alors que moi, pendant ce temps, je suis rouge de honte à me dire que c'est de ma faute. »

Il émit un petit rire gêné. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de parler uniquement de lui, ayant peur de s'emmêler dans les futurs mensonges qu'il serait obligé de lui sortir après un certain temps.

« Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai dû porter des choses bien pire auparavant. Les fêtes à l'université ne pardonne souvent pas, » répliqua-t-il en rigolant légèrement, se remémorant tous ces souvenirs qu'il aurait certainement préféré oublier. « Enfin. Assez parlé de moi, je vous garantis je ne suis pas si intéressant que ça, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien vous intéresser ? » demanda-t-elle, après avoir secouer sa tête de droite à gauche.

Cullen avait envie de lui poser des questions par rapport à son mariage avec Jacob, il avait l'impression que s'il continuait à lui faire des avances alors qu'elle pensait qu'il croyait qu'elle était toujours avec Black, ça allait la rebuter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain qu'elle n'apprécierait pas l'idée d'un homme qui touche aux femmes des autres. Pourtant il ne voulait pas être trop direct, ne voulait pas la braquer et même si son regard tomba immédiatement sur son alliance quand elle lui posa sa question, il se retint et décida de plutôt se diriger vers un sujet qu'ils avaient déjà aborder par rapport à lui.

« Avez-vous des frères et soeurs ?

-Non, je suis fille unique, » répondit-elle. « Mais j'ai presque vécu et grandi avec un de mes cousins que je considère maintenant comme un grand frère.

-Et vous vous voyez souvent l'un et l'autre ?

-Presque tous les jours. Il vit aussi à New York et en plus d'être mon associé, c'est l'ancien compagnon de ma meilleure amie, » expliqua-t-elle. « Vous savez Rosalie, la grande blonde, sans aucune retenue que vous avez rencontré à la fin de mon jogging, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, tandis que Bella rougissait légèrement en se souvenant du comportement de son amie, qui ne s'était pas gênée de lui faire des reproches et de la mettre mal à l'aise face à lui.

« Et ce n'est pas trop étrange quand tous les deux sont avec vous ? Il n'y a pas de blancs ou des moments inconfortables ?

-Oh non. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment ils ont réussi, mais ils sont restés bons amis et heureusement d'ailleurs, comme je suis très proche d'eux. Ça aurait été difficile à gérer sinon et je ne me serais pas vu prendre le parti d'un des deux, comme souvent les amis sont obligés de faire dans ces cas-là. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire discret, finit son thé glacé et sortit son doughnut aux pommes frites, qui était pour l'instant resté dans son sachet.

« Et votre époux s'entend bien avec vos proches ? » Rien qu'à l'allusion de son mari, le sourire de la petite brune se fana et laissa place à une grimace, qui poussa Edward à continuer, se sentant obligé de s'expliquer au vu de la mine qu'elle affichait. « Je veux dire, au gala où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne l'ai pas vu rester avec vos amis mais qu'avec Alec.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment, disons qu'ils se tolèrent.

-Eh bien. Ça doit être la fête quand vous dînez tous ensemble, » remarqua-t-il avec ironie.

« L'ambiance est là, en effet, mais pas comme on pourrait le penser. C'est plutôt le genre de soirées remplies de remarques acerbes et sarcastiques, de piques et d'insultes en tout genre. Très amusant quand on est une personne externe à la situation, mais extrêmement gênant quand on est concernée. »

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de grimacer, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle pouvait parler puisque sa description ressemblait désagréablement à ses réunions familiales.

« Ça ne devait pas être facile à gérer tout de même.

-Oh, ça ne l'était pas et je les voyais la plus part du temps séparément de mon mari, mais bon, maintenant cette situation s'est arrangée-

-Maintenant ? » la coupa-t-il, avec un sourire en coin alors que l'héritière Swan n'avait qu'une envie, cacher ses rougeurs derrière ses mèches de cheveux -ce qui n'aurait pas été très concluant vu qu'ils étaient attachés en un chignon lâche. À la place, elle mordit dans son beignet et le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, essayant de voir s'il était déjà au courant de sa séparation avec Jacob.

« Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, même si sa question ressemblait plus à une affirmation. Edward eut du mal à cacher sa surprise, mais finit par acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et confirmer ses doutes.

« Alec m'en a parlé le soir du gala, quand je suis arrivé pour me prévenir de votre situation, » lui mentit-il.

« Secret professionnel, mes fesses, oui, » l'entendit-il marmonner dans sa barbe. « Il n'est pas fichu de garder sa langue dans sa poche, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle à voix haute.

« Il ne voulait pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise à cause de cela si je vous parle de lui, ou autre, ce que je peux comprendre, » continua-t-il à lui mentir, essayant d'excuser Volturi qui n'était normalement pas censé parler de tout ça à d'autres personnes.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et recommença à manger son doughnut en silence, après avoir haussé ses épaules.

Il lui piqua un bout de sa friandise de façon joueuse, tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester mais finit par lui assener une claque sur la main pour le réprimander.

« Alors votre mère vous a appris à être galant, mais demander avant de vous servir, vous ne connaissez pas ? » répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Disons que j'ai retenu ce que je voulais de son éducation.

-Comme tous les enfants, j'ai envie de vous dire, » consentit Isabella avec un petit sourire amusé. Et c'est avec ce petit acte immature qu'ils recommencèrent tous deux à parler et que la jeune femme oublia sa gène par rapport à son couple, jusqu'à ce que l'escort-boy ne regarde sa montre et ne remarque qu'un peu plus de deux heures étaient passées depuis qu'il l'avait vue au Starbucks.

Il avait un rendez-vous dans moins d'une demi-heure et juste après qu'il l'ait annoncé à la petite brune, celle-ci reçut un appel presque paniqué de Royce qui lui disait qu'elle devait absolument le rejoindre à leur bureau.

Tous deux se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers la sortie la plus proche de Central Park, en parlant encore quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement arrivés sur l'avenue, Cullen la jaugea du regard et finit par attraper le portable de Swan qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main, y enregistrant son numéro de téléphone et son email.

« Appelez-moi un de ces quatre pour que nous puissions prendre un vrai café la prochaine fois, » lui proposa-t-il, avec un sourire en coin, tandis qu'elle le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux, quelque peu choquée par son audace.

Sa lèvre inférieure finit par devenir une nouvelle fois prisonnière de ses dents alors qu'elle marmonnait un « D'accord » docile, avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter d'une voix un peu plus assurée : « Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se baissa pour lui poser un baiser chaste et rapide sur la joue, comme signe d'au revoir.

« À bientôt Isabella, » dit-il dès qu'il se redressa.

« À-À-à bientôt Edward, » balbutia-t-elle alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner d'elle à grands pas. Elle se reprit rapidement et s'engouffra dans un taxi après l'avoir hélé d'un geste de la main.

~ EB ~

Edward Cullen arriva au même café que celui où il avait eu rendez-vous avec son employeur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était quelque peu angoissé par ce premier entretien, ne sachant pas si son rapprochement avec la jeune héritière satisferait son époux.

Il s'installa en face de lui et n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer que Jacob Black commençait déjà à lui poser des questions. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à l'étudiant en médecine pour comprendre que l'indien et la politesse ça faisait plus deux qu'autre chose, mais son manque de tact le mit sur les nerfs, même s'il se somma de rester calme et de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé pour que tout ça se finisse au plus vite.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ressentant même une certaine fierté mal placée en expliquant comment il avait réussi à la voir plusieurs fois en un peu plus d'une semaine. Et encore plus lorsque Black approuva le fait qu'Edward ait donné ses coordonnées à Bella, mais lui donne l'impression de lui laisser le choix quant à le recontacter oui ou non.

L'escort-boy trouvait la petite brune très sympathique et appréciable, mais à ses yeux elle n'était qu'un travail en plus, même s'il allait devoir y impliquer beaucoup plus de sa personne. Elle restait pour lui un moyen facile et efficace de rembourser son prêt étudiant le plus rapidement possible.

En tout cas, pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Alors, voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu... N'oubliez pas que j'accepte tout type de reviews, négative comme postive, je trouve que c'est toujours bon à prendre, le temps que c'est respectueux. Et n'oubliez pas, ça motive un auteur comme vous n'avez pas idée ! Et moi, la flemmarde de service, qui voudrait poster le 18 Novembre pour l'anniversaire de cette fiction, je vais bien avoir besoin de motivation. <strong><em>Alors lâchez-vous !<em>**

De plus, je voulais juste ajouter et préciser quelques points, pour vous éclaircir, un petit peu chères lectrices :  
>-<strong>Non<strong>, Edward ne va pas tomber amoureux de Bella immédiatement.  
>-<strong>Oui<strong>, il va continuer pendant un certain temps à rendre des comptes à Jacob et oui, ce dernier va être assez présent dans les prochains chapitres et sera tout autant détestable et répugnant.  
>-<strong>Non<strong>, Bella ne va pas se rendre compte tout de suite qu'Edward lui ment et qu'il la manipule.

Sinon, si vous êtes en manque de lecture, j'ai posté un OS, il y a un petit bout de temps, et un Two Shot dont la deuxième et dernière partie a été postée Lundi. **(+)** moi, qui ne fais normalement pas de pub, je ne peux que vous conseiller les fictions de Sigma Kappa Lambda, dont je suis désormais la bêta pour trois d'entre elles, qui sont juste excellentes. (Le Roisterer, Alice's damned list was right, Mon demi-frère est le Dieu de mes fantasmes)

_See you soon guys. And please, I beg you, leave me some love!  
>Takenya xxx<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

Chansons du Chapitre 6 : All These Things That I've Done by The Killers - Trouble Is A Friend by Lenka

Bonjour ? Bonsoir ?

Y a-t-il toujours quelqu'un dans les parages ? Comme d'habitude, je ne peux faire qu'une seule chose pour cet incroyable retard : m'excuser. J'espère que vous serez tout de même restées fidèles à l'histoire et que ce chapitre que vous avez attendu pendant un sacré bout de temps ne vous décevra pas. Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup buté sur celui-là. Mais l'avantage -s'il y en a un- est que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai posté pour l'instant ! Héhé. Avec un peu de chance, ça vous calmera assez pour ne pas m'envoyer des colis piégés ou des tomates pourries en pleine figure. (L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.)

Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser non plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Isabella rentra finalement chez elle, elle fut heureuse de retrouver le silence paisible qui régnait dans son appartement et qui l'aidait à se calmer petit à petit, oubliant tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé durant cette journée interminable et sa prise de bec avec l'un de ses associés.<p>

En y repensant, elle s'en voulait encore de s'être emportée contre sa pauvre assistante, qui était pourtant des plus compétentes, mais cette dernière s'était trouvée sur son chemin juste après qu'elle soit sortie de son bureau et qu'elle ait mis fin à cette conversation téléphonique assez virulente.

Si elle se comparait à ses compères et comment ils pouvaient parfois traités leurs secrétaires, elle avait été gentille et jouait encore dans la cours des enfants. Mais elle n'aimait pas le fait d'avoir utilisé des termes trop durs à son goût envers une de ses employés et de lui avoir parlé d'un ton trop sec et distant, qui pouvait aisément passer pour de la méprise.

De son point de vue, ils étaient tous égaux et travaillaient tout aussi dur qu'elle, alors l'idée d'avoir manqué de respect à une personne qui ne lui avait rien fait et n'était absolument pas la raison de son énervement lui déplaisait et la rendait presque honteuse.

Ses parents lui avaient inculquée des valeurs qu'elle s'efforçait d'appliquer chaque jour et le respect envers autrui était l'une de ces règles fondamentales, encore plus pour une personne qui pourrait être sa mère et qui se montrait toujours compréhensive et attentive envers elle.

Son assistante ne lui en avait pas voulu et avait tout de suite répondu qu'elle n'avait pas à lui demander pardon, lorsqu'elle était venue lui présenter ses excuses. Mais même après cela, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à ses côtés et s'en voulait toujours autant de s'être comportée ainsi. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir une relation de dominant-dominé avec son assistante, mais plutôt une de confiance, vu que cette dernière était quelque part son second bras droit après Royce.

Bella se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé, avant d'inspirer profondément et de décider que demain, elle lui offrirait une boîte de chocolat et un café pour tenter de se faire pardonner, ou en tout cas se sentir un peu mieux. L'idée lui sembla totalement stupide et elle grogna à cette constatation, mais finit par se dire que c'était l'attention qui comptait et que ça devrait tout de même faire plaisir à sa secrétaire.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables que sa jupe de tailleur, tandis que son chat se décidait à finalement faire son apparition et commençait à se frotter à ses jambes pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

Elle le caressa pendant quelques instants, avant de se rendre de nouveau à son canapé et d'allumer sa télé, pour trouver une bonne série ou un film qu'elle connaissait qui passait sur une chaîne.

Elle allait s'asseoir à nouveau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte à plusieurs reprises, faisant râler la petite brune qui jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable pour voir l'heure et qui lâcha un juron en voyant qu'il était plus de dix heures du soir.

« Isabella Marie Swan ! Ouvre cette putain de porte tout de suite, ou je te jure que je te la défonce dans les prochaines secondes ! » entendit-elle hurler sa meilleure amie de l'autre côté de sa porte d'entrée, alors que ses coups redoublaient d'intensité et qu'elle entendait faiblement Royce essayer de la calmer.

À peine eut-elle eu le temps d'ouvrir le verrou que sa porte claquait violemment contre le mur d'à côté et que Rosalie entrait en trombe dans son appartement, marmonnant comme une vieille femme enragée dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Période de crise ? » demanda discrètement la jeune héritière à son cousin, après avoir reculé de trois grands pas pour ne pas se prendre la porte dans la figure ou se trouver sur le chemin de son amie, qui l'aurait certainement envoyée à son tour s'écraser contre le mur.

« Période de crise ? Tu te fous de moi, Bella ! Ce n'est pas une de ses petites crises habituelles, là. C'est l'ouragan Katrina, le tsunami de 2004, Hiroshima et Nagasaki réunis ensemble en une seule et même personne ! Et en l'occurrence, en la grosse folle blonde qui te sert de meilleure amie et moi d'ancienne fiancée qui m'aurait castré si je l'avais laissée faire ! Y aura plus de victimes qu'à Pompéi lorsque leur volcan s'est réveillé et a cramé tout le monde, d'accord ?! » lui cria-t-il dans un murmure, pour ne pas se faire entendre par l'avocate qui était prête à exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop forte qui capta l'attention de Hale.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Eh bah, je vais te le dire, moi, ce qu'il s'est passé ! » répliqua-t-elle avec rage, s'égosillant presque, faisant fuir le chat de la maîtresse de maison qui était encore à ses côtés. « Et après j'irai traqué ce balourd de mes deux, pour lui faire bouffer sa petite bite de merde de puceau de quatre centimètres et le dépecer entièrement ! Voilà ce que je ferai après, » continua-t-elle à hurler comme une hystérique.

Les deux cousins écarquillèrent simultanément leurs yeux, choqués de l'entendre autant jurer en si peu de phrases, alors que Royce lâcha malgré lui, « Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de ne plus être ton mec à l'instant. »

L'intéressée se retourna immédiatement vers lui avant d'assener d'une voix glaciale qui fit déglutir le jeune homme : « Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer chanceux que je ne m'énerve pas contre toi, alors que tu m'as laissée seule au bar avec ce connard. »

Bella resta quelques instants figée, ne sachant pas comment réagir, ayant peur de recevoir à son tour les foudres de la grande blonde, mais finit par se secouer intérieurement et proposa à ses deux invités surprises quelque chose à boire.

« Je vais me prendre une bière, » décréta Royce, trop heureux de pouvoir se défiler et de laisser l'hystérique avec qui il avait vécu pendant presque deux ans à sa cousine. « Ne bouge pas ! » se précipita-t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'il vit celle-ci se lever pour le suivre. « Je connais le chemin, » conclut-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, tandis qu'il les laissait seules le plus rapidement possible tout en essayant d'éviter le regard noir de Rosalie.

La petite brune attendit patiemment qu'il ne quitte la pièce et se prépara à désamorcer la bombe qui se trouvait dans son salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, qui contrastait parfaitement avec le regard toujours haineux et horriblement distant de sa meilleure amie.

« N'essaye pas de te la jouer tendre avec moi, Swan ! Pas ce soir, compris ? Je suis bien trop énervée et hors de moi pour imaginer la possibilité de me calmer ! Quand je te dis que je vais aller buter ce putain de connard, je suis sérieuse ! » démarra-t-elle au quart de tour.

Isabella n'osa même pas lui dire que si elle continuait à crier ainsi, elle allait lui donner une atroce migraine, préférant encore un mal de tête à une Rosalie Hale en colère contre elle.

« Tu sais ce que cette fiote m'a fait ? Tu le sais ? Jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait manquée autant de respect que ce soir ! Tu comprends ça ? » continua-t-elle après avoir commencé à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Rose, » répéta la petite brune, faisant preuve d'une patience absolue, malgré le fait qu'elle se sente d'ors et déjà désolée pour son amie.

« Avec Royce, on est allés prendre un café après le travail. Il m'a dit que vous aviez eu tous les deux une longue journée et moi, je venais de boucler un dossier qui était un pur casse-tête, alors je lui ai proposé qu'on se boive un petit verre avant de rentrer chez nous. Bref. Royce se barre pour aller fumer sa clope ou aller aux toilettes, je ne sais plus, et y a ce type qui se ramène au comptoir et commence à me faire des avances, » explique-t-elle à toute vitesse, prenant à peine le temps pour reprendre sa respiration. « Alors tu me connais, je le rembarre d'abord gentiment mais cet empaffé persiste ! Donc je lui sors que je suis accompagnée -ce qui n'était pas faux- et là, tu sais ce qu'il me sort ? Tu le sais ? Il me dit 'T'inquiète poupée, je te payerais le double de ce qu'il te donne pour pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi.' ! Et complètement calme ! Comme si tout était normal alors qu'il venait juste de me prendre pour une catin d'accord ? » continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, sa voix montant progressivement dans les aigus. « Mais comme la grosse conne que je suis, je me suis dit que j'avais mal entendu et je lui ai demandé de répéter. Et ce sombre idiot l'a fait ! Tu te rends compte, j'espère ? » s'emporta-t-elle encore un peu plus. « Alors j'ai commencé à m'énerver et je lui ai dit qu'il se trompait et qu'il devrait se barrer tout de suite avant que je ne pète réellement un câble, mais ce con, il continue ! Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a sortie ? Qu'une 'meuf aussi bien roulée que moi ne peut être qu'une pute' ! Je te jure Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Gandhi a dû se réincarner en moi juste à cet instant, parce que je lui ai calmement et poliment dit que je n'étais pas une putain de péripatéticienne, mais une avocate ! » continua-t-elle.

« Tu ne l'as pas frappé ? Même pas insulté ? » s'étonna sa meilleure amie, presque déçue.

« Non ! Enfin pas à ce moment là, » rajouta-t-elle à voix basse, ce qui fit glousser la petite brune. « Bref. Je m'apprête à partir la tête haute et laisser ce connard derrière moi quand il me plaque contre lui et commence à me palper le cul ! J'ai même pas réagi sur le moment, je crois que j'étais trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et là, il me dit, 'Normalement les meufs qui se la jouent difficiles m'excitent mais on sait tous les deux que t'es un coup assuré bébé.' ! » continua-t-elle. « Et là, je peux te dire que j'ai pété le câble de ma vie. D'où ce type s'est permis de toucher à mon cul sans ma permission et de continuer à m'insulter ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait alors ? » la coupa-t-elle.

« Je l'ai frappé, évidemment ! Et à trois reprises en plus, » répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Bella réussit à retenir son rire et lui demander où était passé Gandhi. « Un coup de genoux bien placé et un coup de poing dans sa face de porc, je te le promets, ça défoule ! Tu devrais essayer avec Jacob, je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien, » rajouta-t-elle presque taquine.

Swan se permit de sourire, heureuse de voir que l'humeur de son amie commençait à s'éclaircir.

« Et la troisième fois ? » demanda la jeune héritière, après avoir pris une gorgée de son coca et attendu quelques minutes pour laisser la grande blonde reprendre sa respiration.

« Quoi la troisième fois ? » répéta-t-elle, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Tu m'as dit que tu l'as frappé trois fois, mais tu ne m'as racontée que deux de tes coups.

-Ah oui, je lui ai foutu deux coups de poing comme il ne s'était pas écrouler au sol avec le premier. Je crois même que je lui ai peut-être pété le nez, vu comment il saignait, » expliqua-t-elle avec contentement.

« Et Royce là-dedans ? Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait rien fait et n'ait pas pris ta défense, » douta la cousine de ce dernier.

La jeune avocate poussa un long soupir, après s'être assurée que son ancien amant était toujours planqué dans la cuisine à attendre que la tempête passe, et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Bella.

« Il n'était pas là quand ça s'est passé. Il est arrivé au moment où le mec tombait à terre après mon troisième coup, » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Et sans même savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il a pris ce type par le col et lui a fait comprendre que s'il m'approchait encore une fois, il le lui ferait regretter. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement, imaginant parfaitement le tableau et ce pauvre inconnu victime de ce duo infernal, même si elle ne se sentait absolument pas désolée pour ce misogyne de première qui avait complètement mérité ce qu'il se passait.

« Je t'avais dit que ton honneur serait toujours sauf avec Royce, » lui rappela-t-elle. Rosalie sourit à nouveau, commençant à se calmer progressivement.

« N'empêche, j'étais tellement étonnée de le voir réagir comme ça. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait, qu'il prenait ma défense.

-Il a dû estimer que si tu avais frappé un homme, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison et qu'elle n'était pas tolérable pour qu'il la laisse passer, » expliqua Bella, avant de reprendre avec plus de dynamisme et d'entrain, sachant parfaitement comment elle devait agir dans ce genre de moment. La laisser seule un petit moment pour qu'elle se calme et la chouchouter autant qu'elle le pouvait sans que son amie ait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans.

« Allez Hale, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses. Va prendre une douche bien chaude et va te changer, y a certainement d'anciennes fringues à toi qui trainent quelque part dans ma penderie. Pendant ce temps, Royce et moi allons commander des pizzas, et après le repas on se regardera un film. »

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle l'entrainait dans sa chambre et la poussait à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de se rendre dans la cuisine où son cousin attendait toujours.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il dès qu'elle apparut dans son champs de vision.

« Elle avait seulement besoin d'extérioriser un peu.

-Tu veux plutôt dire qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à extérioriser. Elle a passé ses nerfs sur moi avant qu'on arrive chez toi. Ça, je peux te le garantir, » la corrigea-t-il. « Attends, elle s'est même excitée contre le pauvre capot d'une bagnole sur la cinquième avenue, » reprit-il en voyant le regard moqueur que la jeune femme lui lançait.

Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir pour quelles raisons elle avait pu s'énerver. Quand leur amie était lancée, elle démarrait au quart de tour pour n'importe quelle raison et on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

« Bref qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » Bella leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant avec quelle facilité il pouvait changer de sujet et surtout comment il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir autrement que par son estomac.

« Pizzas. Ça te va ?

-Évidemment, » répliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. « Où est passée Rose, d'ailleurs ?

-Elle est en train de prendre une douche et de se changer les idées. Une quatre fromages pour toi, c'est ça ? » répondit-elle, sa question étant purement rhétorique puisqu'elle savait bien ce qu'il prenait depuis le temps. « N'empêche, j'ai été surprise que tu n'aies rien fait de plus que de menacer ce mec, » continua-t-elle après avoir attrapé son portable et composé le numéro de téléphone de la pizzeria.

« Il est probable que j'ai envoyé un message à Jasper pour qu'il termine le travail, » dit King d'un ton désinvolte.

« Je suppose que je dois aussi commander pour Jazz' alors ? » le coupa-t-elle en attendant que quelqu'un réponde à l'autre bout du fil. Royce n'acquiesça que d'un mouvement de tête, avant de retirer sa veste et de boire au goulot de sa bière.

« J'aurais adoré m'occuper de ce type moi-même, mais si on était resté encore une minute dans ce bar, le videur et le gérant nous auraient foutu dehors et dénoncé à la police. En plus, Rosalie avait définitivement besoin d'une personne pour la calmer et l'empêcher de se faire renverser par une voiture. Et le fait de savoir que ce con va recevoir ce qu'il mérite m'aide à garder mon calme et à ne pas réagir comme l'autre folle tout à l'heure, » continua-t-il à lui expliquer, en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil à la fin de sa phrase, ce qui fit sourire la petite brune de toutes ses dents.

« Je plains ce type tout de même, ça sera certainement la pire soirée de toute sa vie. D'accord il l'a mérité, mais tout le monde sait que Jasper est très protecteur envers sa soeur et qu'il fait froid dans le dos quand il est énervé.

-Il l'est aussi envers toi, » rétorqua son cousin. « Protecteur, je veux dire ; pas énervé. À vrai dire, on l'est tous avec toi. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as réussi à m'empêcher de frapper Jacob vu le nombre de fois où mon poing me démangeait. Mais si tu peux être certaine d'une chose, c'est que si un jour, un autre mec se permet de te blesser, Jasper, moi et sans aucun doute Rose seront là pour lui botter le cul et le lui faire regretter.

-Parfois je me demande si vous trois n'avez pas des problèmes de comportement. Tu sais à gérer votre colère ou votre agressivité, » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'entraina dans un bref câlin pour tout de même le remercier, qui mit fin lorsqu'un des livreurs répondit finalement et répéta le message de bienvenu de la société.

Après avoir ordonné les pizzas, Bella raccrocha et déposa son téléphone sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, tandis que son cousin lui servait un nouveau verre de coca.

Il attrapa le smartphone de la petite brune pour jouer à un de ces jeux stupides qu'elle avait mais qu'il adorait tant, jusqu'à ce qu'il allume l'écran, fasse une fausse manip' et tombe sur son répertoire et plus précisément sur le dernier numéro qu'on avait enregistré à l'intérieur.

« Edward Cullen ? Ce n'est pas le jeune homme que tu as rencontré à notre réception pour Marks compagny ? » s'étonna-t-il. « T'as revu ce type sans nous en parler ? » continua-t-il avec suspicion, plissant légèrement ses yeux.

Bella fut surprise de sa question, mais ne sembla pas gênée plus que d'habitude et répliqua même avec taquinerie. « Hop, hop, hop. King, rends-moi mon téléphone. Cette histoire est réservée à Rosalie.

-Et pourquoi pas à moi ?

-Parce que Rose a besoin de se changer les idées, si je ne veux pas que mon appartement se transforme en champ de bataille et que je sais que c'est ce genre de chose qui va lui faire complètement oublier l'incident de tout à l'heure.

-C'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie.

-Je sais, mais c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue en tête, » concéda-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Il lui adressa un bref sourire moqueur, avant de crier à pleins poumons : « Rosalie ! Ramène-toi ici s'il te plaît ! » Royce King n'aimait pas attendre. Quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, il voulait le savoir tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Royce ? Laisse-moi m'habiller ! » hurla à son tour l'interpellée, juste après que les deux cousins aient entendu la porte de la chambre à coucher claquer contre un des murs.

« Bella a quelque chose à te raconter ! » L'intéressée lui fit les gros yeux et lui donna un léger coup de poing à l'épaule qui ne le fit même pas ciller.

« Ça peut attendre tout de même ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Arrête d'être aussi nerveux et impatient !

-Je peux te garantir que tu perdrais toute ta patience _légendaire_ Hale, si tu savais de quoi elle veut parler ! » lança-t-il sarcastique.

« Mais oui, tout à fait, Roy-

-Deux mots : Edward Cullen ! » la coupa-t-il et en un temps record, la jeune femme blonde se trouvait dans la cuisine, uniquement vêtue d'un jean abîmé par le temps et son soutien-gorge noir, son haut se trouvant toujours dans sa main alors que Royce affichait un sourire triomphant. « Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit.

-Edward Cullen ? » demanda-t-elle, toute son attention portée sur Bella alors qu'elle ignorait du jeune homme. « Quoi Edward Cullen ? Quel Edward Cullen ? Le Edward Cullen qu'on a rencontré ? Le Edward Cullen médecin ? Le Edward Cullen avec qui t'as passé toute ta soirée à la réception ? Le Edward Cullen qui te drague ? Le Edward Cullen qui pourrait être celui qui va te faire oublier Black ? Le Edward Cullen super sexy ? Le Edward Cullen qui ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'autre chose ? Ce Edward Cullen là ? » lâcha Rosalie à toute vitesse. « Tu parles bien de ce Edward Cullen, n'est-ce pas Bella ? » reprit-elle après quelques secondes en voyant sa meilleure amie cligner à plusieurs reprises des yeux, comme choquée par quelque chose.

À vrai dire, ça faisait trop de Edward Cullen à entendre en si peu de temps pour Isabella qui avait du mal à enregistrer ce que la grande blonde venait de lui dire.

« Ouais, _ce_ Edward Cullen, » répondit Royce à la place de sa cousine. « Et elle ne veut pas en parler le temps que tu n'étais pas là.

-Eh bien, je suis là désormais, juste sous tes yeux, » s'empressa la jeune femme de répliquer. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Y a du nouveau ? Tu l'as revu ? » continua-t-elle avec toutes ses questions.

« Apparemment oui, puisque maintenant elle a son numéro de téléphone dans son répertoire, » répondit-il simplement, ce qui la fit lâcher un étrange bruit de surprise.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé, Swan ! »

L'avocate enfila à toute vitesse son t-shirt et s'installa sur une des chaises hautes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, avant de tapoter sur le siège à côté d'elle pour que sa meilleure amie la rejoigne.

« Absolument pas lunatique comme fille, » marmonna ironiquement la petite brune, qui revenait à elle doucement et qui obtempéra tout de même à sa demande.

« Allez ! Dis-nous tout !

-Ouais, crache le morceau Bell's, » ajouta plus calmement leur ami, qui les avait rejoint en s'asseyant sur le comptoir qui leurs faisait face.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix. Elle leurs raconta comment elle s'était encore ridiculisée en public et avait taché sa chemise. La ballade qu'ils avaient faite dans Central Park. La manière dont il l'avait faite rire et avait réussi à la mettre à l'aise -même lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet de son mariage qui était en train de prendre fin. Et son étonnement de s'entendre si bien avec lui et de ne pas avoir réellement vu le temps passer.

À la fin de son récit, Rosalie affichait un sourire qui pouvait concourir avec celui du Chat du Cheshire d'Alice au pays des merveilles tandis que Royce haussait un sourcil interpellé, avant de se lever et de se précipiter une nouvelle fois sur le portable de sa cousine.

Bella n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'excitation de son amie, qui semblait être la fan numéro une d'Edward Cullen, mais elle ne préféra faire aucune réflexion pour l'instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hale, interpellée.

« Je regarde ce qu'elle lui a envoyé comme message.

-Oh oui ! Bonne idée ! » répliqua-t-elle, tout en se levant précipitamment pour le rejoindre, regardant avec difficulté par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as écrit, Bell's ?

-Rien, » avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, sentant ses joues commencer à lui chauffer.

Le sourire de Rosalie se crispa deux secondes avant qu'il ne s'élargisse encore un peu plus. « Tu l'as appelé, c'est ça ? Meilleure idée, tu as rai-

-Non plus... » la coupa Isabella, mal à l'aise, ayant l'horrible impression qu'elle allait se faire sermonner comme une petite fille de cinq ans ou comme sa conseillère d'éducation l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait seize ans et s'était faite prendre la main dans le sac avec Angela quand elles avaient tenté de faire le mur de leur internat pour la soirée.

« Tu ne l'as pas relancé ? » demanda King après qu'un long silence pesant se soit installé entre eux, tandis que l'avocate venait de fermer les yeux, tentant vainement par tous les moyens de garder son calme et ne pas paraître brusque quand elle recommencerait à parler.

« Tu veux dire qu'un mec comme Edward Cullen, qui a l'air gentil, pas trop con et dont le physique n'est pas à cracher dessus, te laisse ses coordonnées pour que tu le recontactes, et toi ? Toi ! Toi, tu ne l'appelles pas, ne lui donnes aucun signe de vie. Tu pourrais aussi crever la bouche grande ouverte qu'il ne le saurait pas ! » lâcha la grande blonde incrédule, après que la petite brune ait répondu par la négative à la question de son cousin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'ai été avec Jacob pendant plus de trois ans. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ou envoyer comme message à Edward, moi. Je préfère encore ne lui donner aucune nouvelle et qu'il m'oublie, plutôt que de passer pour la cruche de service, » expliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Purée, elle est irrécupérable, » marmonna son amie en plaquant une main sur son visage.

« Et nous appeler pour qu'on te donne un conseil ? Ou que même Rosalie t'écrive complètement ce que tu aurais à lui dire quand tu lui téléphonerais ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit ?

-Le comble, c'est que je suis carrément prête à le faire, » répliqua l'interpellée.

« Mais ça ne serait absolument pas naturel ! On n'est pas dans une pièce de théâtre, il n'est pas idiot, il se doutera bien de quelque chose. Et ce serait bien pire s'il apprend que deux de mes amis ont été obligés de me coacher pour que je puisse lui parler sans me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois !

-Mon Dieu, venez-moi en aide, » supplia Hale désemparée. « Écoute Bella, tu sais que je t'adore, mais honnêtement, ce type doit vraiment être intéressé par toi s'il t'a donné son numéro de portable alors que tu t'es _déjà_ ridiculisée bien trop de fois à mon goût en sachant le peu de temps que vous avez passé ensemble ! Alors une honte de plus ou une honte de moins, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es plus à ça de près ma vieille.

-Tu exagères un petit peu, là, tu ne penses pas ? » se vexa la petite brune, alors que Rosalie ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et ne fit que hausser un sourcil sceptique et presque moqueur.

Isabella repensa à toutes les gaffes qu'elle avait pu faire en la présence du jeune médecin et finit par pousser un long soupire, prenant un grand coup sur son égo quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison.

« Alors, je peux comprendre et j'encourage même le fait que tu veuilles rester la plus naturelle et honnête possible avec lui, mais tu ne peux pas non plus ne rien faire et le laisser attendre comme un idiot, » reprit sa meilleure amie plus calmement. « Comme tu l'as dit, tu es à l'aise avec lui et il te fait rire. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin, Bell's. Surtout que c'est plutôt un bon début sachant que vous ne vous connaissez presque pas. Tu ne dois pas être trop exigeante avec les hommes, tu sais ? En plus, ce n'est pas comme si on te demandait de trouver l'amour de ta vie dans les jours qui suivent. Nous, on veut juste que tu sois heureuse et que tu rencontres un type bien qui te fasse oublier ce divorce complète pourri qui s'éternise. Tu dois t'amuser un peu. Et même si ce rendez-vous avec Edward ne marche pas, tu auras au moins essayé. »

Royce, qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés de son ancienne compagne, avait ponctué chacune de ses phrases par de vigoureux hochements de tête positif, approuvant complètement ce qu'elle disait.

« Puis, vous pourriez rester amis. Ou mieux, être amis mais avec quelques avantages, » lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire et en hochant successivement ses sourcils de manière joueuse, ce qui lui valut un bon coup de poing à l'épaule de la part de Rosalie. « Quoi ?

-Pervers, » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne peux vraiment penser qu'à ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda sa cousine avec taquinerie, après quelques instants.

« Tu me fais presque penser au vieux porc de tout à l'heure quand tu nous sors des stupidités pareilles, » ajouta leur amie.

« Ouais, ouais. Je connais la chanson, pas besoin de la répéter. Je suis un sale type, doublé d'un obsédé sexuel, triplé d'un goujat de première classe et vous ne savez toujours pas comment vous arrivez à me supporter, » rétorqua-t-il faussement vexé, en se dirigeant vers le balcon de la cuisine. « Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, le gros con va aller se fumer une clope dehors avant que la vielle mégère qui lui sert de cousine ne hurle comme une harpie parce que son appartement pue la cigarette, » finit-il de dire en envoyant un sourire en coin à l'intéressée.

Rosalie ne lui prêta aucune attention et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refermer la double porte en verre, elle tendait à Bella son portable qui l'attrapa sans vraiment faire attention.

« Maintenant va dans ta chambre.

-Pardon ? » lui demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dans ta chambre et d'appeler Edward, pour que vous puissiez vous arranger un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, ou encore mieux ce week-end, » expliqua-t-elle tout en laissant un air autoritaire apparaître sur son visage.

La petite brune laissa échapper un soupire las, ayant vainement espéré que le sujet serait clos pour la soirée, avant que son regard ne se porte que l'horloge de son four micro-ondes et qu'elle commence à protester.

« Rose ! Il est presque vingt-trois heures ! Je ne peux pas l'appeler, il est peut-être en train de dormir.

-Oh, arrête de te trouver des excuses Bella ! Personne ne dort si tôt, alors qu'il ne bosse pas le lendemain !

-Mais ce n'est pas correct ! C'est beaucoup trop tard. S'il ne dort pas, il doit certainement être avec des amis ou être occupé !

-Oui, à regarder une merde à la télé comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire avant qu'on arrive chez toi, » répliqua l'avocate. « Ok, ok, j'ai compris, » ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard en marmonnant, après avoir vu les gros yeux que lui faisait son amie.

Elle lui reprit des mains le téléphone et commença à taper rapidement sur le clavier, avant de reposer le portable sur le comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » lui demanda la petite brune presque paniquée.

« Je lui ai envoyé un message en ton nom.

-Et ?

-Et je t'ai excusé de ne pas l'avoir contacté avant, » ce fut au tour de la grande blonde de faire les gros yeux à son amie, « et lui ai demandé de t'appeler s'il n'était pas occupé ou en train de dormir.

-Tu penses qu'il va appeler ?

-J'espère. Mais au pire, j'ai dit que tu l'appellerais demain en fin de matinée.

-Rosalie ! » s'énerva la petite brune.

« Quoi ? Il faudra bien que tu te jettes un moment ou l'autre dans la gueule du loup, Bella.

-Peut-être, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu me pousses à moitié dans ses bras ! Ce n'est pas le premier qui a essayé de me draguer depuis que je me suis séparée de Jacob et jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne t'étais jamais permise d'interférer. Alors pourquoi lui ? Hein ? Peux-tu juste m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en train de devenir la plus grande fan d'Edward Cullen ?

-Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas, je le sens bien ce type, c'est tout. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire ou dire pour le repousser, il persiste et semble vraiment intéressé par toi. Je te le jure, il m'a impressionnée au parc, quand tu ne faisais que rejeter ses propositions et qu'il ne se démontait pas. Il aurait dû vachement se refroidir, crois-moi. Puis, rien que le fait qu'il soit venu t'aider à te relever et se soit inquiété pour toi alors que tu t'étais ramassée devant tout le monde montre que c'est un chic type. Jacob n'aurait jamais fait ça, j'en mets ma main à couper. Et il semble assez gentil, drôle à ce que tu me dis et il a ce côté rassurant dont tu as besoin et que Black n'avait définitivement pas malgré ses tonnes de muscles. Alors, le temps que tu es à l'aise avec lui -ce qui est apparemment le cas- et qu'il te respecte, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais contre l'idée que tu tentes quelque chose avec lui. Au contraire, même. »

Comme seule réponse, Isabella acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et lui adressa un petit sourire, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

« Mais par contre, s'il dort à cette heure-là un début de week-end, ça ne risque pas de le faire entre vous deux. On est des couche-tard ici, » ajouta Rosalie, tout en fixant le téléphone et en fronçant les sourcils, juste avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Bella attrapa son portable, le mit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et alla accueillir le nouveau venu tout en continuant de rigoler à la remarque que sa meilleure amie venait de faire.

« Jazz' ! Comment tu vas ?

-Aussi bien que je pourrais aller après avoir fait comprendre à un misogyne qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne plus approcher ma soeur, » répondit-il d'un ton un peu sec. « Mais bon, ce n'était pas aussi drôle que ce que j'aurais cru, Rose l'avait déjà bien amoché, » expliqua-t-il, alors que ses yeux laissaient transparaître une certaine fierté, « et il nous a menacé de porter plainte pour agression.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

-Que face à un harcèlement et des attouchements sexuels faits à une avocate, il se ferait lamentablement écraser. Et le coup qu'il s'est pris après en pleine figure le lui a fait bien comprendre. »

La petite brune afficha une petite grimace en voyant son poing droit amoché, lorsqu'elle le laissa entrer et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa immédiatement des glaçons dans son congélateur, qu'elle entoura d'un torchon avant de le lui donner avec un petit sourire.

Jasper la remercia après s'être installé aux côtés de sa soeur et s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre ce qu'elle lui tendait, le téléphone d'Isabella commença à sonner dans sa poche.

« Cours dans ta chambre, » lui dit Rosalie, tout en attrapant les glaçons pour son frère. Swan se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais acquiesça et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre. « Bonne chance, chérie !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? » demanda son jumeau complètement perdu, tandis que Bella décrochait finalement.

« Allô, oui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« _Isabella ?_

-Edward ?

_-Oui, bonsoir, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas,_ » commença-t-il poliment.

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, si je vous ai demandé de m'appeler c'est que j'étais libre.

_-Oh, très bien, vous me rassurez. Alors, comment allez-vous ? Heureuse d'être finalement en week-end ? À ce que j'ai compris de votre message, vous avez eu une semaine très chargée, »_ enchaîna-t-il alors que la jeune femme se reprochait de ne pas avoir lu ce que Rosalie avait bien pu lui envoyer.

« Oui, je suis d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas vous avoir téléphoné avant, ce n'est pas réellement correct de ma part mais j'ai terminé vraiment tard ces deux derniers jours, donc je ne voulais pas vous déranger ou vous réveiller ou je ne sais quoi. Mais on est Vendredi soir et je sais que vous n'avez pas encore commencé à travailler et comme c'est le début du week-end, je me suis permise de vous envoyer un message pour être sûre que vous ne dormiez pas.

_-Aucun problème, _» répondit-il, avant qu'un silence presque gêné s'installe aux deux bouts de la ligne. Aucun d'eux ne savant ce qu'ils étaient censés dire.

La petite brune alla s'installer sur son lit et finit par lâcher, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, « Je n'ai jamais été douée à parler au téléphone.

-_Moi non plus,_ » avoua-t-il en rigolant doucement. « _Enfin, je veux dire, par exemple, ce n'est pas un problème avec mes soeurs, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Sinon on ne se parlerait que deux fois par an, donc j'ai appris à faire avec. Mais je préfère clairement avoir les personnes en face de moi, plutôt qu'à l'autre bout d'un appareil électronique._

_-_Je suis tout à fait d'accord, » approuva-t-elle. « La plupart du temps, j'utilise mon téléphone uniquement pour parler brièvement avec mes proches ou donner rendez-vous avec mes amis -sauf quand ces derniers s'invitent chez moi sans me l'avoir demandé comme ce soir, » expliqua-t-elle.

« _Vous n'êtes pas seule ? Vous auriez dû me le dire et on se serait rappelé demain._

-Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont certainement en train de dévaliser mon frigidaire à attendre que les pizzas arrivent, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça, » répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« _D'accord, comme vous le souhaitez... Alors, avez-vous une petite heure à libérer dans votre emploi du temps de ministre pour prendre ce café que je vous ai proposé ?_ » demanda-t-il, tandis que Bella commençait à rire, ne prenant absolument pas mal le fait qu'il ose la charrier gentiment.

« Je ne sais pas, êtes-vous libre Lundi soir ?

_-Hum, non. Non, je ne vais pas pouvoir Lundi et Mardi, je commence mon internat cette semaine, vous vous souvenez ? Je vous en avais parlé._

-Oh oui ! Bien sûr, désolée, j'avais oublié. Au Presbyterian, c'est ça ?

_-Exactement, oui. Et comme je commence avec une garde de quarante-huit heures, je-_

-Quarante-huit heures ?! » le coupa-t-elle. « Vous voulez dire que vous allez travailler deux jours d'affilé sans repos ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Comment allez-vous faire ? » continua-t-elle, alors qu'Edward se retenait de rire en remarquant que sa réaction était très semblable à celle de sa soeur qui s'était emportée en apprenant la nouvelle et avait catalogué ces premiers jours de travail comme étant de la maltraitance, de la barbarie ou du bizutage et que cela ne devait certainement pas être légal.

« _J'aurai certainement des pauses où je pourrais faire une sieste ou manger pendant ce temps, _» expliqua-t-il. « _Je ne suis qu'un interne pour l'instant, donc même quand il y aura des patients qui arrivent, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'eux. À moins qu'ils aient une petite brûlure ou qu'ils se soient coupé et que ça ne demande que deux ou trois points de suture._

-D'accord, d'accord, » marmonna la petite brune. « Heureusement pour vous tout de même, ça serait inhumain sinon. Enfin ! Quand auriez-vous voulu qu'on se voit ?

_-J'avais pensé à ce week-end, mais si vous êtes prise, on pourra se faire ça un autre jour, c'est comme vous le voulez._

-Demain je suis libre.

-_Ça vous va si on se retrouve vers le parc Battery Park Underpass, alors ? C'est vers la station de métro South Ferry, si vous connaissez._

-Pas vraiment, non... » avoua-t-elle.

«_ Alors, vous voyez Wall Street ?_

-Plutôt oui, je dois parfois m'y rendre pour le travail, » répliqua-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

« _Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes une femme d'affaires, j'oubliais. Très bien, vous savez quoi ? On va se retrouver à la station de métro de Wall Street -disons à 15h ? Et depuis là-bas, je vous y emmènerai. Ça vous va ?_

-Ça me semble parfait, » accepta-t-elle.

« _Eh bien, je crois que nous avons réussi à se fixer ce rendez-vous, dîtes-moi._

-Et sans trop de silence gênant ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, qui l'a surpris.

« _Et sans trop de silence gênant, c'est vrai. Il ne faut pas l'oublier._ _Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi quand c'est avec deux personnes qui n'aiment pas parler au téléphone et qui ne se connaissent que depuis peu de temps, _» souligna-t-il. « _Enfin. Je crois que je vais vous laisser retourner auprès de vos amis._

-D'accord. Passez une bonne soirée Edward.

-_Vous aussi, _» dit-il, avant d'ajouter alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin à cet appel. «_ Oh, et Isabella ?_

_-_Oui ?

_-À demain, _» conclut-il, un sourire bien présent dans la voix, raccrochant immédiatement après, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

~ EB ~

Isabella lissa une nouvelle fois les pans de sa robe d'été nerveusement devant sa glace. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse, après tout ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant n'est-ce pas ? Malgré que Royce ait affirmé le contraire ; lui, ne prendrait jamais la peine de faire en sorte de revoir une fille. La seule fois où il avait tenté d'en revoir une, c'était Rose et leur relation avait duré un peu plus de deux ans.

Mais un rendez-vous galant n'était-il pas censé inclure un dîner où les deux personnes apprennent à se connaître l'un l'autre ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Enfin, elle n'en était pas sûre puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu de véritables rendez-vous galants, le type de relation qu'elle avait eu avec Jacob n'y prêtait pas vraiment. Edward et elle n'allaient que prendre un café ensemble.

Ce n'était pas grand chose -enfin, elle l'espérait.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que l'attitude flirteuse et parfois taquine de Cullen lui plaisait bien et la séduisait légèrement, mais lui faisait un peu peur en même temps.

Rosalie s'était moquée d'elle de se prendre trop la tête pour ce rendez-vous, après avoir rouspété sur le fait qu'il fallait tout lui expliquer. « Ce n'est qu'un pauvre café ! » lui a-t-elle dit hier soir. « Si c'est réellement un rencard, tu ne le verras pas passer si ça tout va bien. Et si tu t'ennuies, c'est qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi... Mais peut-être pour moi, alors donne-lui mon numéro à l'occasion, » avait-elle réussi à rajouter avant de se prendre un oreiller en pleine figure de la part de la petite brune. « Plus sérieusement, le but principal est d'apprendre à le connaître un peu plus et voir si tu apprécies vraiment sa compagnie, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de l'aspect officiel de ce rendez-vous ou du titre que tu peux lui donner. »

La jeune héritière n'avait pu qu'acquiescer et même si son amie avait réussi à la rassurer la veille, elle était désormais assez anxieuse à l'idée de ce café.

« Allez reprends-toi, Swan. Tu peux le faire, » s'encouragea-t-elle, avant de jeter un dernier regard au miroir qui lui faisait face pour être certaine qu'elle n'avait aucune tâche sur sa robe.

Elle finit par attraper son sac et sortir de chez elle, après avoir poussé un long soupire et passé une main lasse dans ses cheveux détachés.

La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dehors la surprit et la poussa à décider de prendre le métro, comme sa voiture devait certainement être un véritable sauna avec les températures externes, même s'il n'y avait pas une ligne direct depuis chez elle à Wall Street.

Après un peu plus de vingt minutes de trajet, elle arriva à destination et constata avec contentement qu'elle n'était pas en retard.

Elle alla s'appuyer contre le mur qui était à côté d'une vitrine d'une boutique, qui se trouvait à l'ombre et attrapa une pince dans son sac pour s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

« Isabella ? » entendit-elle l'appeler avant même qu'elle ne voit Edward, qui sortait à son tour de la bouche de métro, ses cheveux toujours autant en bataille et une paire de lunettes de soleil au nez.

Il retira ces dernières quand il arriva à sa hauteur pour la saluer, avant de lui faire la bise quelque peu hésitant.

« Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien, malgré le fait qu'il fasse si chaud ! C'est certainement une des seules choses que je n'aime pas à New York, il fait bien trop chaud en été, » répondit-il avec entrain, alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'approuver ses dires.

Ils descendirent la grande avenue tout en échangeant quelques banalités, mais sans qu'aucun silence quelconque ne s'installe entre eux et après une petite dizaine de minutes de marches, elle finit par apercevoir le parc dont Cullen lui avait parlé au téléphone.

C'était un parc vraiment modeste comparé à celui qui se trouvait à un peu plus de deux cents mètres de lui, ne faisant pas plus de cent mètres de long et de large, mais la vue qu'il offrait sur Hudson River était vraiment belle. Surtout pour une grande ville comme la leur, pleine de grattes ciels et de grands bâtiments.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas resté ici, ce n'était qu'un point de repère, » la rassura-t-il avant de l'entraîner à continuer à marcher.

Ils arrivèrent sur un long passage piéton, pris entre les arbres du grand parc qui se trouvait non loin du Battery Park Underpass et le bord de l'eau qui se trouvait à même pas deux mètres d'eux.

Un grand nombre de personnes se trouvait au début du chemin, tous attroupés autour d'un stand qui vendait les tickets pour le prochain ferry.

« C'est très touristique par ici, non ? » lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Pas vraiment à vrai dire. Il y a juste toujours un monde fou ici car c'est le ferry qui mène à Liberty Island, alors il y a des touristes à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Mais après quinze mètres, il y a peu de gens qui trainent ici, » expliqua-t-il tout en la guidant à travers la foule pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur chemin.

Et elle ne put que constater qu'il disait la vérité. Quelques enfants s'amusaient entre eux ou étaient sur leur vélo, pendant que leurs parents ou d'autres personnes étaient allongés sur la pelouse à parler entre eux.

C'était un endroit très beau, à la fois tranquille, presque paisible mais aussi sympathique, et l'air légèrement frais qui accompagnait la rivière était vraiment agréable comparé à l'air lourd qui régnait sur les avenues de la ville.

« Je sais que je vous avais proposé un café, mais avec ce temps-là, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la chose la plus chouette à faire en pleine après-midi que de rester enfermés à l'intérieur.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça me convient parfaitement. C'est très joli, je n'étais jamais venue ici auparavant.

-Même pas pour aller voir la Statue de la Liberté quand vous étiez enfant ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je ne suis jamais allée sur Liberty Island. Et les fois où j'ai vu la Statue de la Liberté vraiment distinctement sont sur les cartes postales qu'on trouve un peu partout en ville, » avoua-t-elle en souriant.

« Eh bien, il faudra changer ça un jour, » lança-t-il après avoir secoué sa tête de droit à gauche. « Même moi, j'y suis allé. C'est d'ailleurs une des premières choses que j'ai faite en arrivant ici. Je me disais que je ne pouvais pas vivre à New York sans avoir vu la Statue de la Liberté. »

Bella rigola légèrement et haussa ses épaules, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un stand ambulant qui vendait des glaces ou des boissons fraîches.

Edward s'arrangea pour payer leurs consommations sous les protestations puis les négociations de la petite brune, qui estimait que c'était à son tour de payer, surtout que la dernière fois il ne l'avait pas laissée faire non plus.

« Je gagne ma vie, vous savez ?

-Oh, je ne m'en doute pas, » répliqua-t-il avec une certaine ironie.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux m'acheter une glace. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de toujours payer pour nous deux. Que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous offre quelque chose, je peux essayer de comprendre. Mais j'aurais au moins pu prendre ma propre glace. »

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, ne lui adressant que son habituel sourire en coin alors qu'elle devinait qu'il lui lançait un regard en biais même si elle ne pouvait pas être certaine à cause de ses lunettes de soleil.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui vous dérange tant à ce que je paye les choses ?

-Ce n'est pas que c'est dérangeant, » expliqua-t-elle. « J'estime juste que je suis une femme indépendante, qui peut s'acheter des choses toute seule. Et même si je trouve ça très gentil de votre part, si vous continuez à toujours tout payer, je peux vous assurer que je serai mal à l'aise. » L'air déterminé qu'elle affichait fit rire le jeune homme qui tenta de cacher son amusement, ne voulant pas la vexer.

Il finit par capituler et lui promit que la prochaine fois, il la laisserait payer sa propre consommation. Elle lui adressa un large sourire, contente d'avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis pour cette fois, tandis que leur conversation bifurquait vers des sujets complètement différents les uns des autres.

La gêne qu'il y avait entre eux lors de leurs précédentes rencontres ou la veille lorsqu'ils étaient au téléphone, ne se faisait plus du tout ressentir.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse être aussi bavarde qu'Alice, mais la différence était que chez sa meilleure amie, ce côté pouvait avoir tendance à l'agacer alors qu'avec Bella, ça l'amusait voir l'attendrissait.

Mais surtout, ils avaient tous les deux abandonnés le vouvoiement au fil de la conversation pour en venir à se tutoyer. Cela pouvait paraître bien stupide pour d'autres personnes, mais pour Cullen, c'était une preuve qu'il arrivait à avancer et qu'il pouvait avoir ses chances, ou en tout cas que rien n'était perdu.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire, » lâcha-t-elle, en parlant da la première garde du jeune médecin qui commençait dans moins de deux jours. « Moi, par exemple, je n'arrive pas à tenir debout si je n'ai pas eu mes sept heures de sommeil par nuit. Enfin si, je peux tenir debout mais je ressemble à une sorte de zombie qui est incapable de travailler et de parler ou marcher correctement. Alors si en plus je dois sauver des vies... Ça serait une véritable catastrophe si tu veux mon avis. Je ferais plutôt une sorte de remake de massacre à la tronçonneuse, mais cette fois avec un scalpel. » Elle marqua une pause où elle fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire ça. Edward, lui, rigola de bon coeur et lui adressa par la suite un sourire. « Enfin, tout ça pour savoir si c'était ta première garde et si tu avais déjà réussi à tenir deux jours entiers sans réellement dormir ? Tu t'es entraîné ? Parce que je trouve ça quand même très dur comme premier jour de travail.

-Non, je ne me suis pas entraîné à ne pas dormir, » répondit-il en riant. « Je suppose que je vais carburer à la caféine pour ces deux jours, » dit-il en haussant légèrement ses épaules.

« Et tu m'as dit que tu allais avoir des pauses, mais tu auras le temps de manger, dormir ou te reposer un minimum et fumer ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton la cigarette allumée qui se trouvait entre les doigts de l'escort-boy.

« Je pense que j'arriverais à jongler entre les trois, enfin, j'espère, » répliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire, tout en prenant une nouvelle bouffée.

« C'est sûr que ça ne serait pas idéal pour toi sinon, entre la fatigue et le manque de nicotine, ça serait encore plus difficile de tenir, » continua-t-elle avant de s'arrêter et froncer à nouveau les sourcils. « Si je t'embêtes avec toutes mes questions, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je ne le prendrais pas mal. C'est juste que je suis curieuse. Le métier que tu t'apprêtes à commencer est tellement différent du mien et son système aussi, » expliqua-t-elle nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'embêter ou de paraître intrusive à force de poser tout type de questions.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que le jeune homme le prenait. Il était surpris, certes, qu'elle s'intéresse ainsi à ce qu'il faisait mais était aussi heureux de pouvoir parler de ce qui lui plaisait sans avoir trop peur de l'ennuyer.

À vrai dire, ils étaient plutôt sur la même longueur d'onde et s'entendaient très bien dès que cette gêne superficielle avait été surpassée. Si bien qu'ils passèrent le reste de leur après-midi ensemble à longer ce passage piéton qui menait jusqu'à Chelsea, faisant tout de même quelques arrêts parfois pour s'asseoir à l'ombre ou s'acheter autre chose à boire.

Et même si l'idée lui déplaisait, Edward tint sa parole et laissa la petite brune, qui en était très contente, payer sa propre consommation.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Un léger rapprochement. Même si ça va sérieusement commencé à bouger à partir du prochain, ça, je peux vous le garantir ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier est déjà entamé alors je pense que je serai beaucoup plus rapide à le poster. <em>Et Jacob sera de retour ! <em>Haha.

Bon, sinon. Un peu plus sérieusement. **J'envoie un appel aux lecteurs** **fantômes !** Que ce soit ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes FF ou ceux qui mettent juste l'histoire en alerte, voir favori mais ne laisse aucun avis alors qu'on en est au sixième chapitre, ça sera très aimable de votre part que vous vous la jouiez charitable sur le coup et me disiez ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. S'il le faut, je suis prête à jouer à la mendiante pour vos reviews. J'ai pas de soucis avec ça, moi.

Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le message précédent, sur ce site, **les reviews sont pour nous notre motivation, notre rémunération, notre rétribution, notre salaire, bref un comme une récompense.** Alors soyez gentils. Ça ne vous prend que deux minutes et nous, ça nous fait super plaisir.

Passez un bon Dimanche et à très bientôt !

Takenya xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chansons du Chapitre 7 : Forever by HAIM - Animal [remix] by Miike Snow

LE BAC, C'EST FINI ! Oui, oui !

Oui, bon, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai décidé de mettre cet inexcusable retard (voire absence, vu les quatre mois que j'ai mis à poster) sur le dos du Baccalauréat. Faut bien que ça me serve à quelque chose, tout de même, non ?

Bon, plus sérieusement. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et j'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir perdu des lectrices en cours de route. Voyez-vous, le Bac, tout le monde dit qu'il est désormais donné, mais c'est faux. Faux ! Ils vous mentent ! Nous mentent, sans aucune honte. C'est pas facile, facile de survivre à cette dernière épreuve de lycée vous savez ? Surtout avec les oraux de langues dont même les examinateurs ne savent pas comment c'est supposé se passer à cause de ces nouvelles réformes. Enfin. Je ne vais pas me lancer sur ce sujet sinon, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Sérieusement, dès que j'ai fini mes épreuves (et que j'en ai fêté la fin et la fête de la Musique) je me suis dépêchée de finir ce chapitre pour vous le poster. Si c'est pas attentionné de ma part, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, vraiment. (Peut-être de la culpabilité ou de l'embarras, mais bon, chut.)

**Petit récapitulatif du dernier chapitre,** pour celles qui auraient la mémoire courte (comme moi qui ai dû relire le chapitre en entier pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais écrit) : Rosalie est 100% Team Edward et a poussé Swan à reprendre contact avec Cullen. Bella et Edward se sont donc donnés rendez-vous et ont passé l'après-midi à se balader et manger des glaces au bord de l'eau. Plus de vouvoiement pour les deux, on en est au tutoiement désormais ! (Bon, là, dans ce chapitre, ils se rapprochent plus, hein. Histoire que je vous rassure un peu.)

Bon, je ne m'éternise pas ! Et vous dis à tout à l'heure !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>« Tu l'as invitée à manger une glace tout en vous baladant au bord de l'eau ? » demanda Alice, tandis que le jeune homme commençait à acquiescer à plusieurs reprises d'hochements de tête positifs, plutôt fier de lui, ne relevant pas le ton dédaigneux de son amie.<p>

« Laisse-moi récapituler, veux-tu ? Tu as emmené Isabella Swan, une des femmes les plus riches d'Amérique que tu dois séduire à tout prix pour pouvoir rembourser ton prêt étudiant et commencer ton internat sans avoir à travailler à côté pour payer tes factures, à boire un café. Un café qui n'était finalement pas un café puisqu'il faisait trop chaud. Alors tu lui as offert _une_ _glace_ certainement dégueulasse au bord de l'eau polluée et pleine de déchets de New York quand il faisait aussi chaud qu'au Sahara pendant les heures où le soleil tapait bien, » lâcha-t-elle à toute allure sans reprendre sa respiration, s'excitant dans tous les sens. « T'appelles ça un rencard, Edward ? Votre premier en plus ?Vraiment ? T'es sérieux là ? Quel genre d'idiot ferait ça ? T'as quel âge ? Quatorze ans ? Une glace, vraiment ?... » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, attendant une réaction de la part de son ami qui ne vint pas. « En plus d'avoir une intoxication alimentaire à cause des deux glaces qu'elle a englouti, elle doit être couverte de coups de soleil ! Tu te rends compt-

-Attends, attends. Comment ça un rencard ? » la coupa-t-il avec de gros yeux, tout en levant une main devant son visage pour l'interrompre dans sa tirade.

« Un rencard Ed'. Un rendez-vous galant, » répondit-elle après quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question. « Tu sais, ce truc où tu passes des heures à parler, parler et reparler pour en apprendre plus sur la fille, la courtiser et en même temps te vendre à moitié auprès d'elle ? Ce truc qui vous fait royalement chier mais que nous on adore ? Où tu-

-Je sais ce qu'est un rencard Alice, merci bien, » répondit-il impatiemment. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est-

-Tu peux arrêter de me couper la parole ? On avancerait plus vite si je pouvais finir mes phrases.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là, toi ? » répliqua-t-il puérilement ce qui fit soupirer bruyamment son ancienne patronne.

« Tu es insupportable... Insupportable. » Elle crut l'entendre dire que c'était elle qui était insupportable, mais préféra ne pas relever et en revint à leur sujet de conversation. « Bref. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir sur les rencards ?

-Je n'ai rien à savoir en plus de ce que je ne sais déjà sur les rencards, merci bien.

-Tu n'es plus un gamin Edward, comporte-toi en adulte deux secondes s'il te plaît, » lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rire face à la moue enfantine qu'il affichait, alors qu'il se renfrognait encore un peu plus.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on en est pas encore au stade des rencards, si ?

-Mais de quel stade tu parles ? Vous avez des stades, vous ?... Purée, vous êtes encore plus compliqués que nous ! Et après vous osez dire que c'est nous qui nous nous prenons la tête ? Une grosse blague, si tu veux mon avis. L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, je dirais même. Et-

-Alice ! » fut-il obliger de la couper, tandis qu'elle repartait dans ses tirades interminables. « Ce n'était qu'un café, une excuse pour la revoir et pour essayer de me rapprocher d'elle, » tenta-t-il de lui expliquer.

« Oui, certes, mais tu lui fais pas mal d'avances à ce que j'ai compris, » dit-elle alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un léger hochement de tête. « Tu as cherché à la revoir plusieurs fois et elle doit bien s'en douter. Et maintenant tu l'invites à boire un café, » continua-t-elle en faisant une grimace en disant la dernière phrase. « Elle s'est peut-être dit que c'était un rencard à tes yeux.

-Tu crois ? » demanda-t-il, avant de se lever d'un bond pour attraper son portable après que son amie ait répondu par la positive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il faut que je mette les choses au clair, non ?

-T'es sérieux, là ? » lâcha-t-elle exaspérée, en commençant à se ronger l'ongle du pouce avant de s'arrêter immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'elle allait abimer son vernis. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers lui à grands pas pour lui arracher son téléphone des mains. « Tu es un vrai cas, tu le sais ça ? Parfois, je me demande sincèrement comment c'est même possible que tu aies déjà eu des petites-amies.

-Je te demande pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Elles devaient vraiment s'accrocher pour te supporter, non ? »

Cullen était sur le point de lui sortir une réplique acerbe, vexé par la réflexion de son amie mais fut coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie de son portable, qui commença également à vibrer dans la main d'Alice qui le tenait toujours.

« C'est... hum, Jacob Black, » lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes, en fixant l'écran tactile. Edward attrapa le petit appareil électronique et le regarda avec surprise, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un appareil du même genre auparavant mais finit par se ressaisir et répondit au téléphone d'une voix un brin assurée.

« Allô, oui ?

-_Au même endroit que d'habitude, dans une demi-heure. C'est important, _» lui somma Black.

« Pardon ? Euh. Je-Je ne pourrais pas y être Monsi-, » commença à expliquer le jeune escort-boy, mais l'indien avait déjà raccroché, n'attendant pas de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda avec impatience le bout de femme qui était toujours à ses côtés.

« Que je le retrouve au café dans trente minutes. Il a dit que c'était important.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Mais on est Dimanche ! Tu n'as pas le droit à un jour de repos au moins ?

-Apparemment pas avec lui, » dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux de manière nerveuse.

«C'est incroyable comment je peux arriver à mépriser cet homme alors que je ne le connais pas, » s'énerva seule le bout de femme, tout en gardant un oeil sur Edward, qui ne réagissait pas. Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques instants, débattant intérieurement s'il devait y aller ou non, mais finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix et -même si l'idée lui déplaisait fortement- devait lui obéir.

« Tu vas les rejoindre ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres options, » répondit-il mauvais. Il se reprit rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il passait ses nerfs sur la mauvaise personne et offrit un sourire discret à son amie pour tenter de se faire pardonner. « Je suis désolé pour le ciné, Alice. Promis, on y ira Mercredi soir après ma garde, ok ? » s'excusa-t-il en affichant une légère grimace.

« T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, » le rassura-t-elle en souriant à son tour. « Mais appelle-moi quand tu sors, pour me tenir au courant.

-Ou sinon, on se retrouve chez moi dans deux heures environ ? Tu as les clefs de toute façon.

-D'accord. Je m'occupe du repas et comme ça, je pourrais continuer à te charrier sur ton manque de tact avec les femmes, » déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, ce qui le fit plus grincer des dents que rire. Il attrapa ses affaires et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de s'éclipser.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au bar de l'hôtel, Alec Volturi et son client étaient déjà installés à une table, chacun avec un verre de whisky à la main.

Edward désigna d'un mouvement de tête les deux hommes qui discutaient à la jeune femme postée à l'entrée du café pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être installé et se dirigea vers eux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il pouvait voir leurs visages fermés et nerveux et distinguer une certaine tension qui régnait entre eux.

Quelque chose avait dû en effet se passer pour qu'ils n'arrivent même pas à garder leur calme en public.

L'avocat fut le premier à apercevoir l'escort-boy et mit fin à leur conversation, avant de prendre la peine de se lever et lui serrer la main, tandis que Jacob ne releva même pas la tête, préférant finir son verre en une gorgée.

« Bonjour Edward, comment allez-vous ? » lui demanda Alec, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres. « Désolé de vous faire venir ici un Dimanche, j'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu, » s'excusa-t-il après s'être rassis.

« En quoi cela peut t'importer ? Il est aussi payé pour ça, » répondit immédiatement l'indien à la place de l'intéressé, tout en interpellant une serveuse qui passait à côté d'eux pour qu'elle lui apporte la même chose qu'il avait pris précédemment.

Le jeune interne en médecine serra fortement ses dents pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

« De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si on m'avait laissé le choix, » rétorqua Cullen, avant que Volturi n'ajoute d'un ton froid et empli de reproches, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez : « La politesse et la vie privée ne sont pas des notions qui te sont familières Jacob, c'est ça ? »

Le colosse ne dénia même pas répondre et leurs adressa simplement un regard noir, leurs faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils s'en arrêtent là.

Une tension pesante et gênante s'installa entre les trois hommes, malgré les efforts de l'avocat et de l'escort-boy qui essayaient de meubler au mieux la conversation en échangeant quelques banalités. Black, lui, ne leur prêtait aucune attention, son regard ancré au fond de son nouveau verre.

« Peut-on en venir à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici ? » les interrompit Jacob, juste après qu'Edward ait commandé un expresso. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, » ajouta-t-il en marmonnant, ce qui fit fortement soupirer ses deux compagnons.

Jacob fixait encore inlassablement le liquide ambré qu'il faisait entrechoquer contre les parois en cristal de son verre, n'écoutant que partiellement son avocat commencer à tourner autour du pot sans pour autant en venir au fait.

« Bien. D'accord. Hum... Comment vous expliquer ? » demanda de façon rhétorique Volturi tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas rabrouer l'escort-boy mais ne voyait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle sans aller de but en blanc.

« Crache le morceau Alec, ça sera bien plus simple, » ordonna l'indien sur les nerfs. L'interpellé lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant guère le ton sur lequel il venait de lui parler, mais finit tout de même par s'exécuter quelques instants plus tard.

« Voyez-vous, ce divorce -ou plutôt cette procédure de divorce- traîne depuis un... certain temps. Et la partie adverse semble de plus en plus pressante à... mettre fin à cette _situation_, » expliqua le jeune homme, en choisissant avec précaution ses mots. « Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant de s'arrêter brusquement, lorsque le colosse qui lui servait de client poussa un long soupire, montrant ainsi son irritation.

Edward qui attendait avec une certaine patience que l'avocat lui raconte ce qu'il se passe, réprima la forte envie qui le traversait de frapper son nouvel employeur. À vrai dire, plus il passait du temps avec lui ou qu'il en apprenait à son sujet, plus sa présence lui était insupportable.

« Parfait, hum, les six mois que Jacob et moi vous avions assuré pour vous laisser le temps de construire une relation amoureuse avec Isabella on été, eh bien... simplement divisé par trois, » lâcha-t-il tout en affichant un mince sourire nerveux.

« Je-je vous demande pardon ? » s'excusa Cullen qui s'apprêtait à boire son café, reposant ainsi immédiatement sa tasse. « Je-je ne comprends pas, » continua-t-il en bafouillant légèrement.

« Le procureur et la juge sont favorables à la partie adverse. Jasper Hale, l'ami d'Isabella, est excellent et est normalement avocat en droit criminel ; il sait donc mettre le paquet quand il le faut, si vous voulez. Alors que nous, nous devons faire avec les moyens du bord, les conditions non plus ne sont pas à notre avantage, à vrai dire. Et Jasper a réussi à mettre une certaine pression pour que tout cela se termine au plus vite.

-Ce qui signifie que- » commença Edward pour être coupé par Black, qui ne semblait définitivement pas familier à la politesse.

« Que le 14 Novembre, vous devrez nous avoir rendu votre témoignage écrit, expliquant que vous étiez en couple avec Isabella et que vous avez bien eu des rapports intimes avec elle alors qu'elle était toujours légalement mariée. Sinon, elle fêtera son tout premier Thanksgiving en tant que femme divorcée, sans aucun centime manquant.

-À propos du témoignage, » intervint Alec, récoltant par la même occasion un soupir las et impatient de la part de son client qui voulait mettre fin à ce rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible, « j'ai pensé qu'il serait plutôt préférable de faire appel à un détective privé. »

Sous les regards interpellés et confus de ses deux compagnons, l'avocat reprit la parole, tentant de trouver une nouvelle fois les bons mots pour que son client ne s'emporte pas à nouveau.

« Le juge n'est pas un idiot, si nous sortons un témoignage écrit d'Edward, il saura qu'il y a anguille sous roche et cherchera ce qui cloche. Et Jacob, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que si cette histoire vint à être découverte, nous perdrons le procès à coup sûr et il pourra même se retourner contre toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Isabella pourrait te demander une somme d'argent certainement conséquente pour dommages et intérêts. Et, de plus, ce que nous faisons ici, en ce moment même, est illégal. Dois-je te rappeler que la prostitution est punie par la loi ? Si Jasper pousse même un peu le bouchon, il pourrait te faire passer pour un proxénète. »

Cullen grimaça et se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, anxieux et eut une envie subite de vomir en entendant ce que le petit brun disait. Pour lui, ce pourquoi Black l'avait engagé n'était pas de la prostitution. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça, même s'il supposait que c'était en effet le terme officiel pour ce travail, que cela lui déplaise ou non.

« En plus de compromettre la carrière d'Edward, » continua Volturi, levant quelques secondes plus tard sa main droite pour interrompre l'indien qui s'apprêtait sûrement à répliquer que la vie professionnelle de l'escort-boy lui importait peu, « ta société serait aussi fortement touchée. Toi et moi savons très bien ce qui arrive à une compagnie lorsque son PDG est traîné dans la boue par la presse pour n'importe quelle cause. Et tu peux être certain que cette histoire finira publique si ça continue ainsi. » Il marqua un court moment de pause, avant de reprendre, pour laisser le temps au colosse d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. « Alors que si nous faisons intervenir un détective, nous pouvons faire croire que tu avais des soupçons qui se sont révélés être vrais. Ainsi, Edward passera pour un simple amant, épargnant par la même occasion sa carrière et la tienne. Tu n'auras aucun problème de notoriété, financier ou avec la justice et gagneras le procès en un claquement de doigt. »

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux durant un certain temps, chacun fixant le fond de son verre, pesant le pour et le contre des deux possibilités.

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que l'on fasse croire que Cullen témoigne de son plein gré ? Sans que le juge n'apprenne que je l'ai engagé ? » finit par demander Jacob, réticent à l'idée de devoir encore débourser de l'argent pour cette affaire.

« Oh si, bien sûr. Mais dans ce cas-là, il pensera que tu le payes, le fais chanter ou encore mieux, que tu le menaces, » répondit Alec avec sarcasme.

« Mais pourquoi chercherait-il aussi loin ? » commença à s'énerver Black.

« Honnêtement, qui irait témoigner à l'encontre de sa compagne pour qu'elle perde plusieurs centaines de milliers ou de millions de dollars, si ce n'est parce qu'on leur force la main d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

-Tu marques un point, » lui concéda-t-il.

Il laissa planer un silence pesant tandis qu'il pensait à la meilleure option pour laquelle il pouvait opter et finit par lâcher un long soupir résigné.

« Très bien. Comment cela se passerait-il avec un détective ? »

Volturi se retint de justesse d'afficher un sourire victorieux alors que le jeune médecin se figeait sur place, nerveux et anxieux de savoir ce que l'avocat avait comme plan.

« C'est assez simple, » déclara Alec, « nous engagerons un détective qui suivra Isabella. Évidemment, ce n'est pas tout de suite que nous ferons appel à lui, il faut tout de même laisser un peu de temps à Edward. Mais dès qu'il nous aura donné le feu vert, le détective commencera à la suivre. Il aura plusieurs photos d'Edward avec elle dans la rue ou autre, mais comme tu le sais bien, elle est une personne plutôt discrète en public et ne risque pas de montrer de grands signes d'affection dans la rue si ce n'est lui tenir la main. Il faudra qu'Edward fasse en sorte qu'ils aient un moment intime, tendre... qui ne nécessite pas que vous enleviez un quelconque vêtement, je vous rassure, » ajouta-t-il en voyant à quel point l'escort-boy semblait préoccupé.« Juste un baiser ou autre pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas de simples amis. Et avec le nombre de sorties que le détective aura immortalisé grâce à son appareil photo, cela prouvera qu'en plus cette relation dure depuis un certain temps. »

Jacob n'acquiesça que d'un simple hochement de tête, préférant rester silencieux tout comme Cullen qui n'avait pas émis un mot depuis plus de vingt minutes, ayant toujours l'impression qu'il allait être malade s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche.

L'avocat reprit la parole, expliquant quelques détails techniques ou financiers à son client et par la suite, proposa un nouveau rendez-vous dans un peu moins de deux semaines.

Après avoir accepté, l'indien finit son verre d'une traite et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de faire un signe de tête à Volturi, lui faisant comprendre que tout deux devaient partir.

Cullen suivit le mouvement et quand ils furent finalement dehors, salua les deux hommes sans trop s'attarder avant de partir de son côté et de rapidement allumer une cigarette.

~ EB ~

Edward arriva finalement chez lui et fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur de poulet au curry lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer toutes ces questions qui le tourmentaient pour passer un bon moment avec sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette dernière qui vit dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui, lui offrant un léger sourire, après avoir baissé le feu sur lequel le poulet revenait.

« Plutôt bien, je crois, » répondit-il en se laissant plus tomber qu'autre chose sur une des chaises présente dans la pièce. « Si évidemment on omet le comportement détestable de Black, » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle lui servait un verre d'eau.

« Évidemment, » répéta-t-elle avant d'émettre un rire discret. Alice jaugea le jeune interne en médecine du regard quelques secondes pour conclure qu'il valait mieux le laisser venir à elle plutôt que de lui tirer les vers du nez ce soir.

Elle reporta son attention sur le repas qu'elle préparait, tout en commençant à parler de tout et n'importe quoi pour essayer de le distraire. Et ce fut certainement la première fois qu'il apprécia réellement ses longs monologues qui perdaient parfois de leur sens.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, elle lui expliquait comment elle avait trouvé cette technique de cuisine qui permettait à tous les coups d'avoir un poulet bien tendre. Il n'y avait qu'Alice qui arrivait à passer de son ancien professeur de maths qu'elle détestait, au problème de tuyauterie qu'elle avait eu l'hiver dernier, à ses doutes sur les cigarettes biologiques qui sont sur le marché et à cette nouvelle technique de cuisine ; tout ça, en trouvant des liaisons entre ces différents sujets.

Elle arriva même à arracher deux fois un sourire à Cullen qui ne pouvait parfois qu'être amusé par ses propos, mais qui resta silencieux pendant tout ce temps. La petite brune occupant entièrement la conversation.

« Très bien. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce que tu as ? » finit-elle par craquer plus d'une heure et demie après qu'il soit rentré chez lui. « Et n'essaye pas de faire l'innocent ou de nier quoique ce soit, » ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il haussa les sourcils, surpris par ses questions. « Je te connais et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Depuis que tu es rentré, tu n'as pas dit plus de deux phrases et tu sembles complètement ailleurs. Alors explique-moi ce qu'il y a avant que je ne m'énerve et que j'aille m'occuper de Jacob Black moi-même, » déblatéra-t-elle à toute vitesse, tandis qu'Edward trouvait que ça serait bien drôle à voir si Alice venait à s'énerver un jour contre son employeur. Et malgré la carrure et la taille du colosse, il miserait tout son argent sur le lutin plein d'énergie.

Cette dernière remarqua la pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux et soupira. « Écoute, je suis sérieuse. Ça m'inquiète. Je sais que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de devoir rencontrer Black mais tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

-Je vais bien Alice, vraim-

-N'essaye même pas de nier ! Je te l'ai dit. Je vois bien que tu es anxieux. Alors parle-moi, tu sais que je suis là pour ça. C'est le rôle d'une amie après tout. Je sais que je parle beaucoup, mais je sais aussi écouter. »

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'expliquer.

« C'est stupide. Vraiment, je suis sûr que c'est stupide. Mais tout à l'heure Alec, tu sais, l'avocat de Jacob, a parlé de proxénétisme. Et je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant mais je pense que c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais vu ça sous cet angle là, et maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être... J'ai l'impression d'être- » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, fuyant le regard de son ancienne patronne qui attendait patiemment qu'il termine. « D'être une pute, » finit-il par lâcher en marmonnant.

« Pardon ? Je- Edward... Je- Ce-, » tenta-t-elle de le réconforter, n'ayant pas vu venir ce qu'il venait de dire. « Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Si Alice, c'est exactement le cas. Black me file une tonne de fric pour que je baise sa femme. » L'interpellée écarquilla les yeux, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ne voyant absolument pas cela du même oeil.

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, » répliqua-t-elle après quelques secondes. « C'est une situation bien plus compliquée et complexe. Déjà, tu n'es pas une pute. Eh, regarde-moi, » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait baissé la tête. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table à manger pour lui relever le menton, avant de lui offrir un sourire tendre. « Tu n'es pas une 'pute'. Je hais ce mot, je le trouve extrêmement rabaissant. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte que celles qui font ce métier en sont la plupart du temps obligées, forcées, elles n'ont pas le choix. Toi, tu as fait un choix. Je ne te dis pas ça pour être méchante, mais c'est la vérité, tu as fait un choix. Le choix de la facilité et je ne peux que te comprendre, je ferai la même chose à ta place. Tu as choisi le confort. Tu as choisi de... de faire ce que tout le monde pense qu'un escort-boy fait. » La petite brune attendit quelques instants pour être sûre qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait et fut soulagée quand il lui adressa un sourire. « Certes au niveau de la loi, c'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être légal et je pense que si son avocat a parlé de ça, c'est parce que celui qui est le plus dans le pétrin c'est Black. C'est lui qui a tout orchestré après tout. Toi, tu ne fais que suivre le mouvement -si on peut dire ça ainsi. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de voir toute cette histoire dans ce sens... Tu as pensé à Isabella ? Avec un mari comme le sien, elle ne doit plus avoir une grande estime pour les hommes-

-Justement Alice ! Lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité, elle se refermera complètement sur elle-même et n'accordera plus sa confiance à quiconque, » la coupa-t-il dès qu'il vit où elle voulait en venir. « C'est toi-même qui m'a dit qu'il était inévitable qu'elle apprenne la vérité. » La pointe d'inquiétude et celle de résignation présentes dans sa voix surprirent la petite brune qui le jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de décider de ne pas relever.

« Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ? Et par pitié, ne commence pas à confondre tout ce que je te dis. Elle découvrira inévitablement la vérité si -et seulement si- tu t'investis trop dans cette relation et que tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour elle. Et ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! » s'empressa-t-il de nier ce qui rassura son amie. Sa plus grande peur avec cette histoire est que le jeune interne en médecine en ressorte malheureux et torturé. Il ne méritait pas ça à ses yeux. Tant pis pour Isabella, elle n'était pas la plus grande priorité de Brandon puisque les deux femmes ne se connaissaient même pas.

« Bien, » approuva-t-elle en souriant légèrement. « Parce que je te connais et je sais que tu serais incapable de lui cacher un secret pareil si tu venais à _un peu trop _l'apprécier. Et ça m'étonnerait fortement que Jacob Black lui dise toute la vérité, risquant ainsi un procès qui lui coûtera cher. À moins qu'il ne cherche à se venger parce que tu lui aurais tourné le dos ou aurais arrêté de travailler pour lui à cause de tes sentiments pour elle. C'est comme si ces prochains mois de ta vie étaient un château de cartes bien construit mais qui s'écroulerait entièrement si des sentiments venaient s'en mêler. Tu comprends ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il n'acquiesçait que d'un simple hochement de tête positif.

« Par contre, si rien ne s'effondre, tu pourras même aider Isabella à aller de l'avant, s'ouvrir aux autres, lui redonner confiance par rapport aux hommes, tout ce que tu veux. Tu ne seras qu'une relation, une histoire brève et passagère mais bénéfique qui lui ouvrira réellement les yeux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, évidemment. Mais-

-Pas de 'mais' Edward, si tu la joues bien pendant ces six mois, elle ne pourra que t'en remercier plus tard.

-Deux mois, » marmonna-t-il comme seule réponse.

« Comment ça deux mois ? Ils t'ont donné six mois. Pourquoi tu me parles de deux mois ?

-Mon délai a été divisé par trois. C'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient me voir, » expliqua-t-il tout en jouant avec son verre d'eau vide.

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

« Ouais.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ce que Volturi me disait. L'avocat de Bella a apparemment mis la pression ou quelque chose dans le genre. Enfin bref, le résultat en revient au même.

-T'es sérieux ? » répéta-t-elle, ayant du mal à assimiler la nouvelle.

-Oui.

-Tu n'as vraiment plus que deux mois pour... conclure ? » continua-t-elle sur sa lancée alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le sourire amusé qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai jusqu'au 14 Novembre exactement, oui.

-Oh putain, t'es dans la merde, » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher son amie avant de commencer à rire seule alors que l'interpellé lui lançait un regard noir, même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il allait devoir faire accélérer les choses s'il voulait rester dans les nouveaux délais.

« Merci Alice, vraiment, tu m'aides beaucoup, là, » répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Tu m'excuses, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avançais pas avec elle, mais si ton temps est divisé par trois, alors va falloir que tu mettes les bouchées doubles pour y arriver. »

Il eut envie de lui tirer langue mais se retint et lui lança plutôt en pleine figure une des pâtes qui lui servait d'accompagnement avec le poulet, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête qu'elle fit et de lever immédiatement ses deux mains comme pour se défendre.

« Tu l'avais mérité.

-Absolument pas !

-Si et tu le sais.

-OK, peut-être. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, tu me le paieras.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ? » demanda-t-il, son sourire en coin narquois de nouveau en place sur ses lèvres.

« Crois-moi, une cuisse de poulet fait beaucoup plus de dommage qu'une pâte, » répliqua-t-elle tout en essuyant la crème qui se trouvait sur le bout de son nez.

« Je me suis déjà pris une tasse entière de thé glacé par Isabella y a même pas une semaine, je crois que je suis immunisé maintenant.

-Ne sous-estime jamais les menaces d'une Brandon, Cullen. On peut s'avérer être... très redoutables.

-J'avais oublié qu'en effet une naine qui a du mal à dépasser le mètre cinquante peut être dangereuse, » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il ne vit pas arriver le reste de cuisse de poulet que son ami lui lança en pleine figure avec un air satisfait.

« Je crois que tu m'as pété le nez, » lâcha-t-il en grognant, tout en essuyant la sauce qui avait giclé sur son visage à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Ne te plains pas, je ne me suis pas attaquée à tes outils de travail, » répliqua-t-elle en désignant ses mains.

« Je doute que je fasse bonne impression ou que des patients acceptent que je les soigne si je me ramène avec un nez d'ivrogne.

« Arrête tes bêtises, » tenta-t-elle de le réprimander tout en commençant à rire.

« Non mais je ne déconne pas, je crois que tu m'as pété le nez, » répéta-t-il tout en rigolant aussi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à garder son sérieux, Alice avait le rire le plus communicatif qu'il ait entendu.

« C'est vrai qu'un os de poulet fait autant de dégât qu'un coup de poing.

-Peut-être pas, mais ça fait mal. Je vais au moins avoir un bleu, si ce n'est une bosse.

-Espèce de chochotte.

-Oh le gnome, tu peux parler.

-Fillette.

-Korrigane.

-Korrigane ? C'est quoi ça ? Une insulte ? » demanda-t-elle tout en commençant à rire sans retenue.

-Dans ce contexte, je crois que c'est censé l'être, » avoua-t-il, lui-même un peu perplexe. « Et ceux sont des lutins des légendes bretonnes.

-Attends, attends, tu m'as comparée à un lutin breton ? » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Goujat ! »

Après quelques instants de chamaillerie, ils commencèrent à reprendre leur sérieux lorsqu'elle lui demanda de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé durant son entretien avec Black et Volturi, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler de cette affaire. Il ne se voyait pas en parler à ses autres amis de peur de leur réaction mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il pouvait leurs faire pleinement confiance. Tandis qu'avec Alice, il serait littéralement prêt à prendre une balle pour elle s'il le fallait. Et il savait qu'elle ferait de même.

~ EB ~

Il avait cru que ça aurait été loin d'être une partie de plaisir de concilier son internat et le travail qu'il avait avec Isabella. Mais il s'était trompé.

Tout avait commencé la veille au soir, juste après que Brandon soit partie et que Swan lui ait envoyé un message pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et bon courage pour sa première garde.

Il ne leurs avait fallu rien de plus pour commencer à discuter via sms et parler de différents sujets, n'ayant pas forcément de liens précis mais qui suivaient le cours de leur conversation naturellement.

Elle était partie dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi avec son associé pour Tokyo afin de rencontrer un de leurs principaux partenaires. Et Royce, qui s'emportait apparemment assez facilement, vivait sous la menace durant tout ce voyage qu'Isabella n'utilise son taser sur lui pour le calmer.

Edward, qui plaignait le pauvre jeune homme, devait admettre que cette révélation de la petite brune l'avait à la fois terrifié et amusé.

Elle se montrait drôle, malicieuse, pleine de répartie, sûre d'elle et ambitieuse ; mais aussi compréhensive sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lui répondre immédiatement et attentive sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas trop fatigué, affamé ou même en manque de nicotine.

Il en avait appris plus sur elle durant ces échanges écrits que lors de leurs deux 'rendez-vous'. Et ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait, énormément même.

Inconsciemment - parce qu'il serait prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'elle ne le faisait pas intentionnellement - elle se montrait charmante. Elle charmait et plus particulièrement, elle le charmait.

Il avait laissé son portable dans son casier, malgré qu'il ait vu d'autres internes l'avoir sur eux, ne voulant pas se faire mal voir ou avoir des problèmes.

Il ne faisait sa garde que depuis huit heures et commençait déjà à être quelque peu fatigué, nonobstant les pauses qu'il arrivait à avoir de cinq minutes où il allait griller une clope tout en regardant ce que Bella avait bien pu lui écrire.

Le rythme était soutenu et parfois difficile à suivre par rapport à ce dont il avait été habitué à l'école de médecine, devant toujours être disponible, attentif, réactif mais aussi patient, calme et affable avec les malades.

Ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait vraiment, mais l'idée qu'il lui restait encore quarante heures à faire le déprimait ou l'inquiétait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Heureusement pour lui, il ne voyait pas le temps passer, étant trop occupé.

Son titulaire venait d'entrer au bloc pour une opération assez simple mais plutôt longue. Ce qui signifiait que le temps que Dr Hunt était en train d'opérer, Cullen avait quelques heures de libres pour se reposer, manger ou étudier - à moins qu'un des patients de son titulaire n'ait un problème ou qu'on ait besoin de lui à la mine.

Il passa prendre des analyses et les rangea dans le dossier d'un homme ayant une tumeur agressive avant de se rendre à son vestiaire.

Sur son chemin, il entendit un interne qui ne faisait pas parti de son équipe paniquer et demander de l'aide alors que personne n'était présent dans le couloir, mis-à-part Edward.

Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait un véritable géant, avec une carrure imposante en train de courir autour de la patiente dont le rythme cardiaque était trop irrégulier pour être bon, si on en croyait le moniteur.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... Non, non, non, non, non ! » s'affola-t-il. « Reprends-toi mec, qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait là. Le moniteur, le moniteur ! Merde Emmett, reprends-toi. Tu ne peux pas perdre une patiente lors de ton premier jour ! Tu ne peux pas ! » se parlait-il tout seul tout en essayant visiblement de s'occuper de la malade.

« Vite, vite ! Aidez-moi ! Je crois que mon patient fait un arrêt, » s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua Cullen dans la pièce.

« Tu crois que ton patient fait un arrêt ? » s'étonna l'escort-boy en haussant les sourcils avant de se reprendre et de demander, « Quel est son rythme ? »

« STV ? TV ? » demanda le supposé Emmett, après avoir regardé pendant quelques instant le moniteur avec de gros yeux, comme s'il était effrayé.

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'hésitation présente dans ta voix quand tu le dis, » répliqua Edward avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Je panique, c'est mon premier jour d'internat et mon titulaire nous a complètement lâchés... » se justifia-t-il. « Comment ça peut arriver ?

-Calme-toi et occupe-toi de ta patiente. Est-ce qu'il a un pouls ? » commença-t-il à le guider, tout en se mettant à ses côtés.

« Il a un pouls, » répondit le colosse, après avoir vérifié.

« Bien, des murmures vésiculaires ?

-J'en entends un peu, mais peut-être qu'à droite c'est moins évident, » répliqua l'interne paniqué et incertain.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes questions !

-On dirait qu'il respire à peine maintenant ! » continua-t-il à s'affoler.

« Allez, pousse-toi, pousse-toi ! C'est un pneumothorax, attrape la plus grosse aiguille que tu peux me trouver, » déclara Cullen en le poussant sur le côté.

« 14 gauge ? Ou 16 gauge ? » demanda Emmett en cherchant dans le tiroir.

« La plus grosse aiguille, j'ai dit, » répliqua-t-il sans hausser la voie. Le calme dont il faisait preuve dénotait complètement du comportement alarmé de l'autre étudiant.

Ce dernier lui tendit une aiguille qu'Edward attrapa et planta dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Immédiatement les bips frénétiques du moniteur se calmèrent, sous les yeux émerveillés du colosse qui remerciait tous les Dieux existants que cet inconnu soit arrivé à temps pour l'aider.

« Pose un drain thoracique à cette femme et ça devrait aller.

-Vous pouvez, hum, le faire ?

-Pardon ? » s'étonna une nouvelle fois Edward.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà assez merdé avec elle. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit mon cobaye, » s'expliqua-t-il extrêmement gêné. « En plus, vous avez beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi. En quelle année êtes-vous ? Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous avez paniqué durant votre première garde, non ? On panique tous, après tout.

-Je suis en première année, comme toi, » rétorqua Cullen, concentré à poser le drain.

« Quoi ? » s'écria le géant. « Mais alors tu as retapé, ce n'est pas possible sinon. »

Cette remarque fit rire l'escort-boy qui finissait son travail, tout en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche de façon négative pour contredire son affirmation.

« Donc toi aussi, c'est tes premières huit heures d'internat ?

-Ouaip', » répondit-il en accentuant bien sur le p. « Je crois que c'est bon, elle devrait aller bien maintenant. Mais fais venir ton titulaire pour être sûr, » lâcha Edward après avoir poussé un long soupir.

Emmett le regarda quelques secondes sans réagir, une pointe d'admiration dans les yeux avant de lui assener une claque amicale dans le dos et de dire, « Oh putain mec, merci ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie là.

-Ta vie, peut-être pas, mais ta journée, ça, je veux bien le croire, » répliqua Cullen en plaisantant. Il tendit ensuite sa main et se présenta, « Je suis Edward, interne de Hunt.

-Emmett McCarthy, » s'empressa de répondre l'interpellé. « Interne de Victoria Knight. La folle rousse qui lâche ses internes et leurs confie ses patients dès leur première garde pour pouvoir aller chez son coiffeur et ensuite aller déjeuner avec un homme qu'elle vient de rencontrer. »

Edward écarquilla ses yeux, surpris, puis commença à rire face à cette révélation.

« Mais attends, il est plus de seize heures, ce n'est qu'à cette heure-là qu'elle va manger ? » remarqua-t-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, justement. Elle est partie vers midi et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de sa part. Et honnêtement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'elle est en train de faire en ce moment même. Elle est complètement givrée, Knight.

-Mais elle n'en a pas le droit. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir le chef de chirurgie ou aller parler avec un autre résident, » proposa Cullen. « C'est dans tes droits après tout.

-Oh le chef est au courant. Elle a été remerciée ici et a été transférée dans un autre hôpital de New York. C'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte ainsi. Elle n'a rien à perdre. Elle-même nous a dit durant son discours de présentation qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de nous. On n'a qu'à attendre deux semaines pour avoir un véritable titulaire digne de ce nom.

-Ah, ça craint ça.

-Tu l'as dit, » acquiesça McCarthy tout en gardant le sourire. Il semblait être le genre de personne qui était tout le temps de bonne humeur... Sauf peut-être quand il paniquait.

« J'allais me prendre un café et me rendre sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette, tu veux venir ? » demanda Edward, après quelques instants de silence. « Comme ça, je pourrais te dire quelles sont les différences entre un pneumothorax et un arrêt cardiaque, » ajouta-t-il en le charriant gentiment.

« Je me joins à toi uniquement si tu m'expliques comment tu as aussi réussi à garder ton calme tout à l'heure, » répliqua-t-il avec amusement, ne prenant pas mal sa remarque.

Les deux internes n'eurent même pas le temps de se retourner pour sortir qu'un des résidents de l'hôpital arriva et leurs demanda ce qu'il se passait ou s'était passé, vu qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un demander de l'aide.

Emmett et Edward se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il était hors de question, à leurs yeux, qu'ils expliquent que McCarthy avait confondu un pneumothorax avec une crise cardiaque et que c'est Cullen qui avait géré la situation et s'était occupé du patient de l'autre.

« Eh bien... euh, » commença Edward, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« J'étais en train de vérifier l'état des patients de mon titulaire, » expliqua Emmett.

« Et qui est votre titulaire ? » s'informa leur supérieur.

« Le Dr Knight, » répondit-il, alors que les deux internes remarquèrent la grimace que fit le résident dès qu'il entendit le nom de la femme. « Donc je m'occupais des patients quand cette jeune fille a commencé à faire un pneumothorax. Et Edward était... euh...

-Avec lui, » répliqua l'intéressé en prenant la relève. « J'étais avec lui. Comme Dr Hunt est au bloc et que je me suis déjà occupé de ses patients et suis allé chercher toutes les analyses qu'il avait demandé, je restais avec Emmett. »

Ce dernier le regarda avec étonnement, écarquillant ainsi ses yeux. Non seulement Cullen mentait volontairement à un supérieur pour lui sauver sa peau, mais en plus, il se mettait sur la sellette en affirmant qu'il était avec lui pendant tout ce temps. Tout deux savaient que s'il y avait des complications avec cette patiente, ils pourraient désormais tous les deux sauter.

« Pourquoi avoir appeler à l'aide alors ? » demanda le résident.

« Euh... Parce que j'ai, » commença Emmett avant d'être coupé par Edward.

« _On_, » répliqua-t-il en insistant bien sur le 'on', « ne s'était jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre, occupé d'un pneumothorax seuls avant et on aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse, » continua-t-il à mentir avec aisance. « On aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas notre cobaye. »

Le résident jaugea du regard quelques instants Cullen avant de laisser un sourire amusé apparaître sur son visage. Puis sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la patiente et examina le drain pendant plusieurs secondes.

« C'est du très bon boulot pour un interne, net et précis, » remarqua-t-il, ce qui fit rougir légèrement l'escort-boy.

« C'est Edward qui s'en est chargé, » expliqua immédiatement Emmett, trop heureux d'attribuer le bon travail à l'autre étudiant.

« Vous étiez-vous déjà occupé d'un pneumothorax auparavant ?

-Non docteur, » répondit sincèrement l'interpellé, avant de reprendre pour s'expliquer lorsqu'il aperçut le regard surpris et intrigué. « J'ai lu un certain nombre de livres où la procédure était détaillée et ai vu quelques vidéos où les chirurgiens posaient un drain. Je n'avais qu'à appliquer ce que j'avais retenu. » Il haussa simplement les épaules tandis que le résident le regarda quelques instants avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

« Impressionnant, » remarqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire satisfait. Il marqua un instant de silence où il étudia le moniteur, puis reporta son attention sur la patiente.

« Très bien, » déclara leur supérieur en quittant du regard la malade. « Cette situation n'est pas habituelle et vous avez donc bien fait d'agir, mais essayez de toujours avoir un résident non loin de vous pour vous aider les prochaines fois. Questions de procédure, sécurité, etc. D'accord ?

« Oui docteur, » répondirent en choeur les deux jeunes hommes.

Le résident ne s'attarda pas et sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant les deux complices souffler un bon coup.

Enfin c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui attira Edward dans une étreinte quelque peu... étouffante.

Le supérieur les regarda à travers la vitre de la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en les voyant. Il savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, étant avec un de ses patients dont il devait s'occuper prochainement au bloc, le rassurant et lui expliquant les étapes de l'opération.

Il avait entendu les affolements de McCarthy et s'était précipité dans le couloir pour aller l'aider. Mais Cullen était déjà en train d'entrer dans la pièce et le résident avait décidé de les surveiller de loin et de n'intervenir uniquement s'il y avait besoin.

Il avait été surpris par le calme dont Cullen faisait preuve et aussi de son diagnostic rapide et correct. Il avait vraiment fait du bon boulot et il ne manquerait pas de le signaler à Hunt dès qu'il le verrait.

Mais ce qu'il avait encore plus surpris, c'est que Cullen décide de couvrir McCarthy devant un supérieur, alors qu'il était évident que les deux internes ne se connaissaient pas auparavant.

C'était certainement pour ça qu'il ne les avait pas réprimandés de lui avoir menti, parce qu'ils avaient tout de suite compris que le travail d'équipe était important dans ce genre de métier.

« En plus d'avoir sauvé ma journée, tu viens de certainement sauver ma carrière mec, » dit Emmett en relâchant Edward, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Merci beaucoup, vraiment. »

~ EB ~

Cullen poussa un long soupire avant de faire claquer la porte de son casier. Il venait de terminer sa demi-garde de Vendredi.

Il ne savait même pas comment il arrivait à tenir encore debout. Certainement grâce à la caféine qui coulait à flot dans ses veines.

Pour lui, comme pour tous les autres internes, le café était devenu son meilleur ami, celui qui est toujours là pour lui et qui l'aide à dépasser ses limites. Le café faisait des miracles d'après lui.

Il avait enchainé sa garde de quarante-huit heures de Lundi à Mercredi, pour reprendre le lendemain matin pour une demi-garde. Demi-garde qui s'était terminée en une garde complète comme Hunt lui avait proposé d'assister à une opération qui avait duré plus de cinq heures, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se changer pour rentrer chez lui.

Et s'il y avait une chose qui était sûre, c'était qu'un interne ne disait jamais non à son titulaire. Encore moins quand ce dernier vous propose de l'assister au bloc dès votre deuxième garde.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Hunt l'avait choisi lui, parmi tous les autres étudiants en médecine dont il était responsable, pour l'assister mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il était heureux d'être allé au bloc, il était exténué. Littéralement. Quand une des infirmières avait présenté ses condoléances à son sommeil lors de sa première garde, il l'avait prise pour une folle.

Maintenant, il voyait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. S'il arrivait à avoir trente-cinq heures de sommeil par semaine, il serait l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Pour l'instant, depuis qu'il avait commencé son internat, sa plus longue nuit n'avait pas duré plus de quatre heures. Autant dire que c'était un véritable enfer, surtout pour une personne qui aimait dormir comme lui.

Il serait normalement d'une humeur de chien, surtout en étant fatigué, mais la bonne humeur constante d'Emmett lui permettait de garder le sourire et d'être patient avec les malades.

Ses soeurs et Alice étaient aussi très présentes, en lui envoyant chacune des messages quasiment toutes les heures. Il avait l'impression qu'elles s'étaient passées le mot. Ce n'était pas possible sinon, il avait l'impression de redevenir un enfant face à ces trois femmes qui se comportaient comme des mères italiennes, extrêmement protectrices et inquiètes pour un rien.

Mais celle qui n'avait pas manqué de prendre de ses nouvelles pendant toute cette semaine, malgré la distance et les treize heures de décalage horaire, était Isabella.

Elle n'était rentrée qu'hier midi de son voyage d'affaires, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait manqué de lui écrire.

À chaque fois qu'il arrivait à avoir une pause, il sortait avec impatience son portable pour voir ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui envoyer. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il prenait plaisir à échanger avec elle et plusieurs fois McCarthy l'avait surpris un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il lisait un nouveau message que la petite brune lui avait écrit.

Pour l'instant le colosse ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur elle, gardant sa curiosité pour lui, et Edward lui en était reconnaissant pour ça. Parce que si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait décrire la situation.

Cullen poussa une nouvelle fois un long soupire avant d'attraper son portefeuille et son téléphone qui se trouvaient sur le banc derrière lui. Il fit un signe de main à Emmett qui était toujours en train de se changer et se dirigea vers le grand hall, après être sorti de la pièce.

À peine fut-il sorti de l'ascenseur qu'il vit Isabella attendre patiemment devant l'hôpital, un grand panier et deux sacs à la main. Ils avaient convenu la veille de se retrouver après sa demi-garde de ce matin pour manger ensemble, malgré qu'il finisse à quatorze heures.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, un sourire discret s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle à grand pas. Elle regardait vers le haut, examinant certainement l'immense bâtiment qu'était le Presbyterian et ne le vit donc pas arriver.

« Isabella ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un entrain qui le surprit lui-même. Elle sursauta légèrement avant d'afficher un sourire resplendissant et d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Edward, comment tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en arrivant en face de lui. « Oh mon Dieu, tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que moi, » remarqua-t-elle en riant de bon coeur.

Elle retira ses lunettes pour appuyer ses dires et Cullen ne put que voir les cernes quelque peu marquées qui avaient pris place sous ses yeux, qui étaient tout de même toujours pétillants. Elle semblait heureuse de le voir et cette constatation le rassura et lui fit plaisir.

« Dis-moi, tes associés japonais t'ont maltraitée ou c'est Royce qui t'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ? » la taquina-t-il gentiment alors qu'il sortait ses propres lunettes de soleil.

« Étrangement, les deux se sont bien comportés. Je ne peux blâmer que le décalage horaire, » répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

« Et c'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes, en désignant ce qu'elle avait à la main.

« Une surprise !.. Bon, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour régler nos différents, » répliqua-t-elle une once d'excitation et de fierté sur le visage.

« Nos différents ? » s'étonna Edward. « Je n'étais pas au courant que nous avions des différents.

-Très bien, très bien, » concéda-t-elle. « Disons nos avis divergents.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? » Il l'entraîna vers sa voiture qui était garée à une dizaine de mètres d'où ils se trouvaient.

Elle s'installa sur son siège après qu'il lui ait ouvert la portière et commença à sortir ce qu'il y avait dans ses sacs.

Cullen qui venait de s'asseoir derrière le volant, se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai prévu un pique-nique, » expliqua-t-elle en dévoilant ce que contenait son panier en osier. « Le seul moyen possible pour qu'aucun de nous deux n'insiste pour payer ce que nous allons manger. Et comme tu m'as avouée être un piètre cuisinier, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus sûr si je m'occupais de le préparer.

-Je ne suis pas un piètre cuisinier ! » se défendit-il en tentant de ne pas rire. « Je sais faire cuire des oeufs et des pâtes.

-D'accord, d'accord, » accorda-t-elle en souriant. « Un cuisinier au connaissance limitée ?

-Un cuisinier au connaissance limitée ? Ça me va, » approuva-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de démarrer. « Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » continua-t-il sur sa lancée en désignant les deux livres qui étaient posés sur son tableau de bord mais dont il ne pouvait pas voir les titres ni les couvertures d'où il était.

« Ça, c'est le _Tropique du Cancer_ de Henry Miller et _1984_ de George Orwell, » dit-elle en attrapant les bouquins. « Histoire de terminer le débat qu'on avait commencé par messages.

-Tu ne rigolais vraiment pas quand tu disais être une férue de littérature, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en riant de bon coeur et en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, alors qu'ils quittaient le parking de l'hôpital.

Ils continuèrent le trajet en parlant surtout de la première semaine d'Edward en tant qu'interne en médecine.

Il ne lui avait fallu rien de plus qu'une question de la part d'Isabella pour qu'il soit lancé et qu'il lui raconte réellement tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Sa rencontre avec Emmett, la difficulté de trouver un endroit où dormir quelques heures sans être surpris par un de ses supérieurs, son étonnement quand le Dr Hunt lui avait proposé de venir l'assister au bloc, à quel point il avait adorer voir de ses propres yeux l'opération, le manque de sommeil ou encore sa nouvelle adoration pour le café sans sucre.

La petite brune se montrait être une très bonne oreille, riant du comportement de McCarthy, grimaçant quand Cullen lui racontait les détails de l'opération ou posant des questions quand il employait des thermes techniques qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les seuls moments où elle l'interrompait dans ses tirades étaient pour lui indiquer la direction de l'endroit où elle voulait l'emmener pour leur pique-nique.

Le voyage était court, mais à cause de la circulation importante de New York, ils avaient mis plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver à destination.

« Central Park ?

-Certainement un de mes endroits préférés de cette ville, » expliqua Swan tandis qu'elle sortait de la voiture et qu'Edward attrapait le panier.

Elle le guida vers un endroit qui était inhabituellement peu peuplé pour ce parc, avant d'attraper la nappe qu'elle avait prévu pour cette après-midi et de la poser au pied d'un arbre pour qu'il puisse être à l'ombre.

Ils étaient certes en Septembre, mais il faisait toujours aussi chaud et elle ne souhaitait pas attraper un coup de soleil. Quand elle lui en fit la remarque, le jeune homme se souvint du discours qu'Alice lui avait tenu la semaine dernière et ne put s'empêcher de la lui raconter, tout en s'installant.

« Je ne suis pas de son avis, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce rendez-vous, » le rassura-t-elle après avoir bien ri.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à manger, Cullen remit sur le tapis leurs goûts différents en littérature et chacun entreprit de défendre une des oeuvres qu'Isabella avait rapporté.

Bien que leurs avis divergeaient irrévocablement, ils restaient détendus, respectueux et ne s'emportaient pas. Chacun trouvait cette conversation revigorante. Ils n'étaient pas habitués de pouvoir trouver en face d'eux quelqu'un qui pourrait leurs tenir tête et défendre leurs propres opinions.

Les hommes que Bella avait bien pu rencontrer auparavant étaient toujours portés soit sur l'économie, soit sur la politique. Et les femmes qu'Edward avaient côtoyé... eh bien, il était rare qu'ils aient une conversation très poussée.

« Sérieusement, je ne vois pas comment on peut arriver au point d'avoir détesté ce livre. Que tu ne l'aies pas apprécié, je peux encore essayé de comprendre, mais le détester ! C'est un trop grand mot pour une oeuvre pareille.

-Je l'ai détesté, » répéta-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot pour la chercher un peu plus.

« Mais voyons ! _1984_ est sur la société dans laquelle Orwell vivait. C'était juste après la Seconde guerre mondiale et le bouquin révèle le contexte social et politique de l'époque. Ça évoque les régimes totalitaires et l'impérialisme britannique ! Tu m'as dit que tu adorais l'histoire, non ? Alors comment est-ce possible que tu aies _détesté_ ce livre ? »

Elle bougeait ses mains dans tous les sens, tout en parlant toujours aussi vite.

Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et tombaient autour de son visage. Elle était appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre et ses jambes étaient repliées sous elle. Malgré ses sourcils légèrement froncés, signe qu'elle cherchait d'autres arguments pour le convaincre, un sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres. Elle portait un maquillage léger, qui agrandissait tout de même ses yeux chocolat. Elle semblait de bonne humeur et surtout à l'aise en sa présence.

Son attention se reporta sur ses lèvres rosées. Certainement dû au fait qu'elle avait la mauvaise manie de se les mordiller. Elles étaient pleines mais s'harmonisait parfaitement avec son visage.

Isabella reporta son attention sur lui et pencha sa tête vers la gauche. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle, après avoir remarqué qu'il la regardait.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Il avait pensé que lorsqu'ils se seraient embrassés, il aurait dû se pousser à le faire. Mais non, il en avait envie. C'était une envie, pas une obligation.

Elle lui plaisait. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Une femme comme Isabella ne pouvait que plaire à un homme. Mais cette constatation surprit tout de même l'escort-boy, qui ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur de cette attirance.

Il balaya ses craintes et les mises en garde de sa meilleure amie qui lui revenaient en tête rapidement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait envie d'embrasser une femme et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Il avait le droit d'avoir envie de l'embrasser. Cela faisait depuis un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il apprenait à la connaître et la côtoyait autant qu'il le pouvait. Maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire.

Peut-être trouverait-elle ça trop rapide ? Si c'était le cas, elle risquerait de prendre ses distances avec lui. Ou peut-être qu'_elle_ n'en avait pas envie. Et là, il se mettrait seul dans l'embarras.

Il se reprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait et attendait toujours une réponse.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, après s'être fait la réflexion que qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et finit par poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elles étaient douces mais fermes, chaudes et accueillantes, et avaient aussi un léger goût sucré. Elles étaient parfaites à ses yeux, même si ces derniers étaient à l'instant fermés.

Mais surtout, le plus important, et à la grande surprise d'Edward, Isabella passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit presque immédiatement à son baiser.

* * *

><p>Voilààà. C'est la fin de ce chapitre. Oui, je sais. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû couper à cet endroit, mais c'était quand même vachement tentant. Et puis comme Oscar Wilde le dit : "Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder."... Oui, il est possible que j'utilise cette citation à mon aise et la sorte complètement du concept, mais bon.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme je vous l'avais promis, Jacob est de retour ! Et pas qu'un peu. Il a tout de même lâché une bombe, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte. Le Edward, il va falloir qu'il accélère les choses ! Et il a bien commencé à le faire.  
>Sinon, vous avez fait la connaissance d'Emmett, il va beaucoup servir par la suite, surtout avec Edward. Mais bon, vous verrez bien qu'est-ce que je lui réserve à ce pauvre colosse.<p>

Bon, donc, comme je suis désormais en vacances, je vais beaucoup plus facilement écrire et je peux d'ors et déjà vous promettre deux voire trois chapitres avant Septembre. Si c'est pas beau, ça ? :) Enfin j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir, sinon c'est un peu fichu tout ça.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-moi pourquoi ! Le temps que ce n'est pas insultant, je prends tout. Et puis, ça serait cool d'avoir plein de reviews pour m'encourager et me supporter durant ces deux horribles prochaines semaines où j'attendrais les résultats de mon Bac ! _**Alors lâchez-vous** !_

_Have a nice week and see you soon guys! And please, leave me some love!  
>Takenya xxx<em>


End file.
